¿Estamos Listos?
by FTA92
Summary: Todo se vino abajo.¿Cómo sobrevivo a mi padrastro? ¿Estaré listo para ser padre? ¿Para amarla? ¿Por qué el mundo parece estar en mi contra? TK-céntrico. Completo!
1. capitulo 1!

**¿Estamos listos?**

**Hola! No lo puedo creer! Mi primer fic! 9.9 que emoción! GRACIAS! GRACIAS…A toda la gente linda que me quiso ayudar a aprender a poner un fic… ¬¬U Oh Dios… weno… ehhh… ya mencione que este es mi primer fic? …si… bueno… LO DIGO OTRAVEZ! SIIIIII! 9.9 que emoción!! **

**Ehh… bueno este fic es sobre TK y Kari… un Takari se puede decir… pero, un poco diferente a lo normal… en realidad un poco raro para un primer fic… jeje.. Unn**

**Weno… con relacion a las edades…**

**TK, Kari, Davis, Ken: 15 años**

**Matt, Sora y Tai: 18 años**

**Mimi y Izzy: 17 años**

**Yolei: 16 años**

**Cody: 13 años**

**Joe: 19 añotes **

**(son todos, no?)**

**Solo para aclara… -blabla- (pensamientos) "blabla" (cuando hablan)**

**(TK´s P.O.V)**

-Que hermoso día! No puede ser mejor… el cielo esta azul, las nubes blancas y hermosas, los niños juegan con sus madres, las parejas se besan felices bajo los árboles… solo suspiro ante la idea… las "parejas" eso me hace recordar a Kari… a esa niña linda, inteligente, con sentimientos de oro, mi mejor amiga… amiga… Ohh Dios… me siento… soy un patán! Debí pensar en como se sentiría ella… ya ni me habla… debe odiarme…-

Seguí caminando, la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, claro! Hasta que vi a mi hermano y su novia, Sora… son una hermosa pareja... –ja! Justo lo que necesitaba ¬¬- los vi y seguí caminando –ojala que no me hubieran visto…-

"¡TK!" Matt grito al verme –mierda!-

"ahh…hola, hermano" le respondí tímidamente

"hola TK¿como estas?" me pregunto Sora al verme tan deprimido

"Ooh… estoy bien, Sora, gracias¿y tu como estas?" le respondí cortésmente…como siempre…

"¿Qué haces por acá, TK?" Matt me pregunto

"nada" le respondí simplemente… pues es la verdad…

"bien…" – ¡perfecto¡Lo noto! Noto que estaba incomodo… es algo difícil esconderle cosas a el-

"Sora… ¿linda, te importa si me quedo con TK?" le preguntó con ternura

"claro, bebe… ¡nos vemos, TK!" me despidió de mi con un sincera sonrisa y se fue

"a ver… "Matt intentó empezar conversación

"…"

"¿pasa algo, TK?" me preguntó con una expresión de preocupación…

"no, nada…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...sabes que si quieres hablar de algo conmigo…solo tienes que decirlo, cierto?"

"….aja…"

"bien…"

"mejor me voy, hermano… se hace tarde…" me excuse

"claro, cuídate…adiós" me miro marcharme

Camine camino a casa, nada que me emocionara… mi madre ya nunca estaba… solo se la pasaba con ese novio suyo… Kai… era algo solitario en su hogar…

Llegué a casa… vi a mi madre, estaba triste

"hola ma… ¿como estas?" le intente sonreír para que se animara un poco

"Estoy bien…¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bien… gracias… ¿vas a salir hoy, mamá?

"ehhh…no… Kai me canceló… tenía otra cosa que hacer…" mi madre simuló una sonrisa

"…claro… ehh… estoy en mi cuarto…"

"claro, hijo…" me contestó con un hilo de voz

Entro en mi habitación y prendo mi radio a todo volumen, a mi madre no le molestaba…

-Pobre de mi madre, es tan dependiente a ese… URG¡Lo odio¡Odio a Kaishi Ochiko con el alma! El es el causante de todas las peleas COSTANTES con mi madre… nos llevábamos tan bien antes de que el llegara… ahora, solo nos saludamos y nos despedimos… ¡LO OOODIO! …el es el culpable de todos nuestro problemas…y yo que quería que mi madre y mi padre movieran juntos…ahora, esto parece imposible…-

Deje esos pensamientos a un lado y seguí escuchando música… de repente…una canción… la letra… hizo que mi cerebro trabajara de nuevo…

-Kari…Oohhh… ¿me odias¿Porque no me hablas mas…?

**(Kari´s P.O.V)**

La gente me mira raro… me miran con lastima… me miran con rabia… ¿que hacia una niña como ella comprando eso…¡Voy a pagarlo rápido! No vaya a encontrar a alguien que conozca… ¿que hemos hecho…? –fue un error… curiosidad de ambos…-

Lo pague y corrí a mi casa… - demonios! Mi corazón… late mas rápido de lo que NUNCA ha latido… no… no… por favor…que no sea verdad lo que pienso que es… por favor-

Fui a mi casa y me encerré en el baño… seguí las instrucciones y fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida… espere y lo recogí…y…

**AHHH! EL PRIIIIMER CAPÍÍTULOOOO! siento que fuera tan corto...No puedo creer que haya postulado esto… xfa reviews! Díganme que algo mal…bien… si tengo que dejar de escribir esto… estoy TAAAN nerviosa! AAAAHH! **

**Los kieeeero!**

**BYE!**


	2. capitulo 2!

**Hola!!! Soy yo… otra vez! nn con mi segundo capítulo! Que orgullo!**

**Bueno… primero que todo, quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me han dejado reviews!**

**Girl takari 93: AHH! Grax por tu review! Ya subí otro cap! nñ me alegra que te vaya gustando! La verdad los reviews como los tuyos me alientan mucho, MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Yami-anna: que dulce! Gracias x tus consejos! De verdad espero que lo sigas leyendo! **

**Estefi: Graaacias! Si… me encantan TODOS lo que sea Takari, pero, la verdad nunca me había atrevido a publicar un Fic… pero, me dio un impulso de valor y pues… me decidí… aunque estaba MUY nerviosa, ahora no tanto, la verdad la gente es muy buena! Y si voy a ser mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir bien el fic! nn espero que lo sigas leyendo!**

**Chikage-SP: GRACIAS! Me alegra que te vaya gustando! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! . **

**Kyoto-4ever: Me alegro que este gustando!!!!! Y MUUUCHAS gracias x tu review! y… solo para que sepas… ME ENCANTAN TUS HISTORIAS! ñn son de mis favoritas! Es por eso que estoy tan feliz! Gracias x el apoyo!**

**Utenarose: me sentí TAAAN bien después de leer tu review! muchísimo mas confiada! Me hace muy feliz que te este gustando… gracias de corazón y también me encanta el Sorato! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! BESOS!**

**Lord Pata: TE KIEEEEROOO! Lo sabes… eres mi primer review!!! y espero que los sigas leyendo! De verdad que si!! Kisses!**

**Y… después de agradecerles a toda la gente linda y querida que pusieron sus reviews y me dieron mas confianza sigamos con el fic nñ**

**.:.::..:.:.:::..:::Cap 2: Día lluvioso.:.::::::…::…:..**

(Tk´s P.O.V)

Que extraño… los que era un día soleado, con cielo azul, nubes blancas… se ha convertido en un deprimente día lluvioso, las nubes se tornaron de un color grisáceo que desprenden de ellas agua…una interminable cantidad de agua… la veo por mi ventana… veo como de las nubes cae agua…simple agua… agua que ahoga las plantas de afuera y que deja templando de frío a tantos niños indigentes... además del ventolero que hay, ese viento que deja a tantas familias sin casas… el viento y la lluvia que enferman a más de uno… y ese hermoso cielo azul, como tanto me gusta se obscureció… y el sol tan radiante se metió… junto a las esperanzas de tantas personas… eso es lo que hacen los días lluviosos en mi! Me deprimen… se llevan todo de mi… lavan mis sentimientos que se esconden con el sol, suspiro… que mas puedo hacer?! Los días lluviosos traen con ellos tristeza y malas noticias… era un día lluvioso cuando mis padres se separaron… era un día lluvioso cuando mi madre conoció a Kaishi… eso hacen los días lluviosos…

Quito la mirada de la ventana e intento pensar en otra cosa… instantáneamente –Kari- si… no se puede pensar en otra cosa… ella es tan importante para mi… odiaría que nuestra amistad se terminara… es tan especial… su sonrisa, la forma en que camina, sus grandes ojos color rubí, como se mueve el cabello cuando esta nerviosa, la forma dulce en que me mira, la única persona que me entiende, ella sabe escuchar y me ayuda siempre que la necesito… la conozco… conozco TOODOS sus movimientos, sus pensamientos… en fin conozco todo lo que se deba saber sobre una persona… la amo… tan simple… tan complicado… tan peligroso… la puedo perder por eso… además… después de lo que pasó… URG! Me golpeo la cabeza y dejo de pensar…

"TK…?"

"umm…?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si…si, Patamon…estoy bien" le sonrío

"esta bien…" me mira con poca confianza y bosteza

"¿tienes sueño, amigo?" le pregunto con dulzura

"Un poco… la lluvia es muy relajante…" sonríe

"…cierto…" le miento yo... y lo acomodo en mi cama, el se duerme instintivamente y yo le acaricio un poco la oreja…o ala…como le quieran llamar… Patamon siempre saca lo mejor de mí… suspiro de nuevo… y salgo de mi habitación, apago la luz y me dirijo a la cocina…

Me sorprendo al no ver a mi madre en la cocina… la busco por toda la casa… no estaba, claro… hasta que vi una notita que estaba pegada junto al teléfono…

-Cambio de planes, hijo, Kai y yo salimos

No me esperes despierto, has tus tareas,

No salgas de la casa, te deje tu cena en el microondas,

Llama por cualquier emergencia, te amo

Besos, Mamá-

Rayos… tiro la bendita nota al basurero, me molesta que salga con el… aunque suene injusto y egoísta, no me agrada! Soy su hijo! Debería tener voz y voto en mis parejas… URG!

Me siento en el sillón de la sala y prendo el televisor, pongo MTV y me pongo a ver South Park… talvez así pase más rápido el tiempo… ¿que estará haciendo Kari...?

(Kari´s P.O.V)

Lloro, lloro, lloro, lloro más y sigo llorando, me tiro al piso y pienso en algo malo que pude haber hecho para merecer esto… no hay nadie en casa…. Así que empiezo a golpear cosas… no soluciona nada…pero, me hace sentir mejor… ¿¡QUE HE HECHO?! ¿Que voy a hacer?… ¿¡que vamos a hacer?! ¡Solo fue experimentación!...simple curiosidad… dijimos que solo seriamos como siempre amigos… no lo vimos como gran cosa…pero, ahora… Que le vamos a decir a nuestras familias y amigos… que vergüenza!

"KARI! QUE PASA?!"

"g-gatomon…" olvide que ella estaba en casa…

"¿q-que pasa?" me mira preocupada…

"nada…"

"Kari… ¡dímelo! Te lo ruego… jamás te había visto así… talvez pueda ayudar…"

"…"

"Kari…"

"OHH… Gatomon…"

"HIJAAA! YA ESTAMOS EN CAAASA!" mis padres… NO! Empiezo a llorar descontroladamente de nuevo… aun no me lo creo… lloro, lloro, lloro…

"Kari…" Pobre Gatomon, ya no hallaba que hacer….

En eso entra mi hermano en mi habitación…

"Kari… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?" me mira confuso y preocupado… no se lo puedo decir no a el… y empiezo a correr, salgo de mi casa, veo a mi hermano perseguirme, pero lo pierdo de vista, no importa… mis lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, solo deseo que esto sea un mal sueño, pero no lo es… quiero que la lluvia lave mi remordimiento, pero no lo hace…

Llego y toco la puerta desesperada… hasta que mi abre…

"…" no podía hablar las lágrimas me han consumido

"¿Kari…?"

"…" sigo llorando cada vez más fuerte y llena de dolor

"Hiraki! ¿¡Que pasa?!" no aguanta verme así… lo entiendo…

"T-Takeru…" empiezo a hablar apenas puedo… con el poco aire que me queda y entre sollozos…

"…" no aguantaba la incógnita

"y-yo…" ¿¡Cómo demonios se lo digo?! ¡Tenemos solo 15 años!

"¡Kari! ¡HABLA YAA!" estaba impaciente…

"e-estoy…" reanudo mi llanto…

"¡solo dilo!" me mira con desesperación…

"ESTOY EMBARAZADA!" le confesé entre llanto y llanto, entre mi temblor, mi frio y desesperación…

"…"

**ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO!!! XFAVOR DEJEEEN SUS BELLOS REVIEWS! Y sean sinceros si les va gustando… y todo… aun estoy un poco nerviosa…pero, ahora estoy más segura! Gracias! Perdón x la ortografía o si algo esta mal escrito… es que son las 3:40 de la mañana… y no lo kiero volver a leer XP**

**Besos, Fio Takaishi**


	3. capitulo 3!

**HOLASSSS!!! Soy yo otra vez! Con un nuevo capítulo!! YAY! La verdad no estaba segura de cómo continuarlo, quería hacerlo bien…entonces pensé…ok… hoy lo tienes que escribir! Y entonces… n.ñ lo escribí…XD ya supere mi bloqueoooo!**

**Bueno, ahora le voy a agradecer a todos los que se toman su preciado tiempo para leer mi Fic… **

**Poli Ishikawa: ehhh…gracias, me alegra que te gustara mi primer bañazo… y sorry por lo del sorato, se que no te gusta mucho que digamos… pero, HEY! No hacen mala pareja, Poli…pero, sabes un día voy a escribir un Mimato para ti… después de mi Takimi! XD y para responder tus preguntas… ……… me da pereza explicarte! JAJAJA! Gracias x tu review! **

**Miru yumi: HOLAS! Si supongo que era muy obvio que estaba embarazada… XD y gracias! Me siento mucho mejor y mas confiada para seguirlo… y-y ami me encanta el Takari! (y el takimi XD) y… LO PUSISTE EN TUS FAVORITOS?? 9.9 me lo juras…? GRAX! **

**Otakustone: gracias! Que bueno que este gustando!!! Espero que lo sigas leyendo!**

**Esfefi: wow… GRACIAAAS por tu review! es el review mas largo que he recibido y me encanta! XD pues si… la verdad es que la idea de que Kari este embarazada a corta edad es muy popular…pero, me encanta pensarlo, es que son como los 2 santitos! XD los calmados siempre terminan ser los peores!!! XD a mi parecer… espero que lo sigas leyendooo!**

**Girl takari 93: siii! Pobres!! Cuando escribía este fic, me preguntaba que haría yo si yo estuviera en este caso.. XD y me dieron escalofríos jajaja! Me alegra que te este gustando!!! **

**Lulyua: VIVA EL TAKARI! Mi pareja favorita desde siempre! XD gracias x dejarme tu review! de verdad muchaas gracias!**

**Lord Pata: GRAAACIAS! Hey! Tienes razón debieron usar protección, pero ya ves como son algunos! XD y sabes… AMOOO EL PATAGATO! En realidad si estaba pensando en eso… son TAAAN lindos… (Odio el Veegato ¬¬) y… si! Tai lo va a matar, Tai lo va a matar! XD**

**Chikage-SP: Gracias x tu review! si es verdad, la gente se debe proteger, peero, a veces son medios tontos XD espero que lo sigas leyendo!!**

**Kyoto-4ever: Erees CRUEL! Muuuy cruel! XD como que ya no sigues tus fics? ¬¬ weno… ya lo subí XD gracias x tu review! espero que lo sigas leyendo! LOL nos estamos leyendo XD! **

**Eso es todo…espero que sea todo… y si olvide a alguien… perdon y gracias x leer mi fic XD y… ya voy a seguir!**

(TK´S P.O.V)

"…" que..?!

"Kari, no es gracioso…" es una muy mala broma…

Me mira sorprendida y desilusionada "… no es una broma… WUUUAHHH!" llora desesperadamente, tal vez no bromee…

"K-kari… no es verdad…" no… no puede… porque?

"¡¡¡YO TAMPOCO LO KIERO CREER!!!**" **jamás en mi vida la había visto llorara así… Dios mió…

"…" que demonios le respondo… no lo se

"¿¡que haremos?!" me pregunta desesperadamente

"…"

"Takeru… ¡DIME!"…

"…no lo se…" le confesé cabizbajo

Ella me mira afligidamente y se tapa la cara avergonzada, lloraba desesperadamente

"K-kari no llores…" intente razonar con ella…pero…. No dejaba de llorar

"Kari…escucha…"

"perdóname Takeru, mira en el problema en que te metí!" que…?¡ Noo!

"Kari! ¡¡No seas tonta!! No es solo tu culpa… también es mía…" levantó la cabeza

"Oohh Takeru…"…

"ya no llores….todo saldrá bien…" la abrace fuerte, para reconfortarla…aunque, no puedo creer que esto nos este pasando… ¡que tonto fui! Tengo ganas de llorar, pero si lo hago Kari se sentirá mal… Dios… no se que haremos… en eso veo a mi hermano llegar, muy "oportuno" nos ve un poco confuso

"h-hola…" dice él con voz un tanto nerviosa

Kari se percata de su presencia y salé corriendo, reanudando su llanto…

"¡KARI!" intentó alcanzarla, pero… mi hermano me detiene…

(Matt´s P.O.V)

Mamá me dijo que saldría de nuevo, con quien sabe quien… entonces, ya que papá está trabajando hasta tarde, decidí ir a visitar a TK… o Teekie, ja! Odia que le diga así… pero, como sea, cuando voy llegando a la residencia, me detengo al ver a la entrada a Kari y a Y TK, ambos con caras preocupadas, Kari no paraba de llorar en los brazos de mi hermano y él se veía pálido y confuso…

"H-hola…" dijo nerviosamente, pareciera con si alguien hubiera muerto… Kari se percata de que yo estaba ahí y salió espantada llorando fuerte, TK corrió tras ella, pero lo tome de un brazo deteniéndolo…

"¿Qué pasó…?" le dije preocupadamente

"…" baja la cabeza, tenía los ojos algo llorosos…

"Takeru… me preocupas… ¿que pasó…?"

"…" ¿¡Por qué demonios no me responde…?!

"¡Dime!"

"… hermano… no se que haré…" se agarra la cabeza, parecía desesperado…

"¿d-de que?"

Él me mira y corre a su habitación y se encierra en ella, toco la puerta…no responde… la vuelvo a tocar… sigue son responder… no entiendo que le pasa… ¿Por qué actúa así? Algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado… suena mi celular, veo la pantalla y leo "TAICHI" seguro se le olvido alguna tarea, o quiere salir… suspiro… TK es más importante, decidí ignorar la llamada…vuelvo a tocar la puerta… ¡¡¡no responde!!!

"TAKERU! ¡¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!!!" soy conocido por mi poca paciencia… pero, no responde, estaba desesperado… el nunca se pone así… el es una persona calmada… vuelve a sonar el maldito celular, lo leo y dice "TAICHI" suspiro… y respondo…

-------------------------------

"¿¡Qué quieres??!!" me llamó en un mal momento…

"¡LO MATARÉ!" ahh? Dios Tai sonaba furioso…

"¿ahhh? ¿¡De que hablas?!"

"¡AL ESTÚPIDO DE TU HERMANO! LO MATARÉE!"…

"¡NO GRITES! Y… ¿qué te ha hecho mi hermano?" le respondo preocupado, Tai jamás se había enojado con TK, es más lo ve como el hermanito que nunca tuvo…

"¡POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MI HERMANA!" …que le hizo..? no entiendo nada… me siento por fuera de todo…

"¿¡Qué hizo?!"

"… ¿Qué le hizo…? ¿¡QUE LE HIZÓ?!" tenia tono de que era muy obvio…

"…SI! DIME!!" no entiendo NADA de lo que esta ocurriendo aquí… Dios, que alguien me explique!!

"¡¡¡LA EMBARAZÓ!!!" …

"… ¿Qué?"

"… me oíste, y bien!!!" colgó el teléfono por la rabia

Me congele por unos minutos…el es un niño… esto no es posible… no entiendo…

"Takeru… ¡abre la puerta! ¡YA SE QUE PASÓ!" abre la puerta inmediatamente, se mantenía cabizbajo…

"H-hermano… ¿Qué haré?" hablaba con hilo de voz… me sentía tan mal por el… es mi hermano menor y aún tengo la tendencia a sobreprotegerlo…

"No lo se… Takeru… ¿Por qué?" es que no lo entiendo! El no es así!

"…Queríamos experimentar…" me confesó con algunas lágrimas…

"¡Eso te pasa por querer jugar de grande, jovencito!" lo miro algo molesto y eso lo no ayuda mucho, pero, tengo derecho a estar molesto… es solo un niño…

"… ¿Qué hago?" Me mira en busca de una respuesta… la cual no poseo… niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros…

"no lo se…" le digo algo indiferente…

Se oye un estruendo afuera y empiezan a tocar la puerta desesperadamente…

"¡HABRAN LA MALDITA PUEEERTA!" ese era…si… Tai…

TK me mira con horror y yo me pongo frente a él como protegiéndolo…

"¡SE QUE ESTAS AHIII!" abro la puerta y veo a un furioso Taichi con cara de que iba a matar a alguien

"TÚ…" Tai señala a TK… (estilo "the Ghost Rider" XD)

"¡¿tienes un problema con el?!" lo miro como retándolo….

**Ya… me ganó la pereza… XD no es broma… es que me gusta dejarlos en ascuas…. Soy mala, XD muy mala… muajajaja! (risa maléfica XD) Porfa dejen reviews, si no recibo dejo de escribir XD (que mala XD) ahy! No… hoy estoy mal XD, el próximo cap. será en el Tai´s p.o.v , Tai da un un "poco" de miedo, no? XD como sea! Los kiero muuuuucho… bye!**

**(P.D: perdón x la ortografía!! Pero, estoy un poco apurada, perdón también si esta muy difícil de entender n.ñ )**


	4. capitulo 4!

**HOLASSSS! n.n jeje… ¡cuanto tiempo! Exámenes trimestrales…. ¿Deprimen a cualquiera, no? Como sea… sorry por durar tanto! Pero, estoy lista para seguir escribiendo! **

**Berni: Hola! Ahyy… lo siento tanto! Perdón, perdón… pero, es necesario que quede embarazada… a mi tampoco me emociona la idea… n.ñ pero, solo así podrá servir… perdón de todo corazón!**

**Tsukaozuu: XD gracias por tu review! ya la seguí! n.n espero que sigas leyéndolo! **

**Otakustone: Gracias ! Gracias ! me da mucho gusto que te est****é gustando tanto! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! **

**Paola Ishikawa: O.o ok…. Gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho que al fiiin hayas publicado un fic! Bien! Nos vemos! Ahhh…si… te debo un mimato… ¬¬**

**Estefi: HOLA! Siento lo de tu dedo… n.ñ y también siento tanto haber durado tanto para postular un nuevo capítulo… además, sabes es un tantito raro que te de risa, pero, es genial! Jajajaja!!! Y… SOY MALVADA! Jeje… weno… no tanto así… n.ñ**

**mudkip-chan : GRACIAS ! jeje me encanta dejarlos en ascuas ! ****tengo que dejar de hacer eso… es malo! Espero que sigas leyendo!**

**AnAbLaCk0516: Gracias por el review! gracias, gracias, gracias! Lamento TANTO no haber actualizado en un tiempo! Espero que sigas leyendo!**

**A****drianitha: Hola, gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! **

**Gina: que bueno que te este gustando! Sigue leyendo, porfis!**

**Luly: viva el Takari! Aix! Son una pareja tan tierna, odio que no se hayan casado… ¬¬ pero, dicen que en la versión Japonesa si… kien sabe… ahhh! Gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo!!! **

**Miru Yumi: hola!! Lamento tanto que te haya dejado con tanto suspenso… jeje… ya ves lo mala que soy… TE GUSTA EL TAKIMI?! A mi me facina! Que lastima que a casi nadie le guste, son muuuy tiernos juntos! XD gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritos! **

**Chikage-SP: HOLA ! looo siento ! de verdad, sigue leyendo (porfavor !!) y lo averiguaras! XD ni yo estoy segura… que tristeza… XD espero que te esté gustando! **

**Kyoko- 4ever: GRACIAS! A mi también me encanta cuando Matt es sobreprotector! Es muy tierno! XD espero que sigas con tus fics muy pronto! Y lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para postular un nuevo capítulo!**

**Girl takari 93: gracias por tu review! ya verás que pasara! n.ñ jeje… ni yo estoy segura… como sea! Gracias! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te vaya gustando! **

**Lord Pata: HOLA!!!! Me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando! Hey! En eso pensaba… amo el Patagato tanto como el Takari y me imagino que lindo deje ser el bebe de Patamon y Gatomon… si! Que tierno! Espero que sigas leyendo!**

**suspiro esos son todos! Espero… si alguno me falto… lo siento! Gracias, sigan leyendo por favor! Se los ruegos… jeje… si kieren… y por supuesto… los kiero 1000! Continuemos con el fic!**

(Tai´s P.O.V)

Una bonita mañana… el cielo azul y hermoso… creo que… no puede ser mejor… a veces me pongo a pensar sobre todo lo bueno que tengo… mi familia y mis amigos… son todos muy especiales… en especial Matt y Sora… Sora… Sora, la novia de mi mejor amigo…. Sora, la chica de mis sueños… me costó tanto dejarla ir…pero, esta enamorada de él… mi mejor amigo y él de ella… con eso basta… somos así todos felices… ellos felices… y yo también! Suspiro…otra vez... y… otra vez… tengo que buscar un pasatiempo… suspiro… un pasatiempo urgente! Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es jugar… pasan las horas y yo sigo jugando en el patio de mi casa…. No hay nada mas que hacer… que frustrante… en especial con esas nubes negras amenazando… a los pocos minutos se viene encima un diluvio… genial… entro a mi casa…y oigo a Kari llorar… no la oí llegar… seguro no pensaba que estaba en casa… mis padres también habían llegado… de verdad estoy en otro mundo… como sea… voy a ver que le ocurrió…

"Kari… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?"La miro preocupado, ella me vuelve a ver y sale corriendo de la casa, la persigo por unos momentos…me parece que va a casa de TK… bueno, si tiene algún problema… seguro TK la ayudará, como siempre… es un gran muchacho… muy bueno y amable… me alegra que Kari tenga tan buenas amistades, en especial TK, es casi mi hermanito… jaja… en que estupideces piensas Taichi… me estoy volviendo loco… entro a la habitación de Kari y veo a Gatomon con una expresión angustiada…

"¿ocurre algo malo…?" le pregunte con tono dulce, se veía… extraña…

"…oh… nada, no te preocupes, Tai…" fingió una sonrisa y se recostó a la cama… "solo estoy cansada…" dijo con tono exhausto

"bien…descansa…" me dirige al baño de Kari, a cerrar la puerta, ella odiaba tenerla abierta… pero, me di cuenta de una extraña cajita… me le acerque… y la vi… "¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" por Dios… ¿que hace mi hermanita…con algo así…? No, no, no, no, no, NO! No es posible! No lo puedo, no lo quiero creer! Maldición… t-tal vez… lloraba por que…si esta… NO! No pienses eso… ella JAMÁS! Ella es una buena niña…solo tiene 14 añitos… pero, si es verdad…? Si ella esta… si no es mentira… si no son solo cosas mias… OH DIOS! El padre… seguro… NO! No puede ser… Takeru?! …¿El buen TK? No!... estoy paranoico… si, eso es todo…. Ja… de seguro solo…eh… debe haber alguna explicación… piensa… tarea… no, alguna amiga…no creo… DEMONIOS! El maldito Takeru! Si fue él! IDIOTA! MALDITO! Mi pobre hermanita… llamaré a el idiota de Matt… lo llamo y no me contesta! … maldito.. debe estar evitandome… vuelvo a llamar…ahora más molesto…

"¿¡Qué quieres??!!" suena impaciente, ojala no me provoque mucho…soy capas de partirle la madre…

"¡LO MATARÉ!" SI! Eso haré!

"¿ahhh?" sonaba confuso…como si no supiera…

"¡AL ESTÚPIDO DE TU HERMANO! LO MATARÉE!" a ver como respondes…

"¡NO GRITES! Y… ¿qué te ha hecho mi hermano?" sonaba algo angustiado y aún mas confuso

"¡POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MI HERMANA!" OBVIO!

"… ¿Qué le hizo…? ¿¡QUE LE HIZÓ?!" no lo creo! No lo sabe!

"…SI! DIME" BIEN!" Tú te lo buscaste Yamatonto

"¡¡¡LA EMBARAZÓ!!!" no hubo respuesta por un rato…

"… ¿Qué?" ahora si.. sonaba como si no lo creyera

"… me oíste, y bien!!!" colgué con rabia! Maldito!

Lo único que puedo hacer es ir a la casa del bastardo, voy corriendo entre más pensaba en mi pobre hermanita y si mis especulaciones so n correctas…su futuro… DIOS! Lo voy a degollar! En el camino a casa de él me encontré a mi hermana corriendo desesperada, la tome de sus brazos..

"HIKARI! QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" le doy la maldita caja, ella no me miraba a los ojos… lloraba cada vez más… lloraba como JAMÁS la había visto llorar…

"DIME! Lo estas…?!"

" SI!" con esto sale corriendo de nuevo, aún llorando desesperada…

MALDICIÓN! Si, si lo está…ahora lo mataré! No solo eso… lo mataré, lo resucitaré y lo mataré denuevo!

Llegó y empiezo a tocar la puerta con desesperación

"¡HABRAN LA MALDITA PUEEERTA!" gritaba, se tiraba contra la puerta, lo voy a matar…

Matt me abre la puerta y lo veo con furia, él estaba frente a Takeru… claro! El hermano sobreprotector… no tengo nada contra él… sino contra EL IMBÉCIL QUE TIENE COMO HERMANO!

"TÚ…" lo señalo, él parece estar muy asustado… (n/a: quien no lo estaría, Tai llego con cara de loco XD)

"¡¿tienes un problema con el?!" Matt me mira retándome…

"¡NADA CONTIGO, IDIOTA!" quítate de mi camino, te voy a matar…

"¡LO QUE SEA CON ÉL…ES CONMIGO!" Matt me mira con furia… bien si eso quieres… me le tiro encima y lo golpeo con todo lo que tengo… hoy no estoy para bacilar…

"IMBECIL!" Matt también daba mucha batalla, demonios! Arde! Sangre de ambos se combina, siempre pelamos, pero jamás de esta manera…

"¡¡¡BASTA!!!" grita TK en desesperación, ambos nos quedamos helados… me levanto y levanto a TK por el cuello… el parecía estar ahogándose… en eso Matt volvió a caerme encima, pero, no estaba para juego lo empuje… y seguí con el idiota de Takeru…

"l-lo s-siento, Tai… f-fue mi culpa- -a" casi no podía respirar

"¡¡DÉJALO!!" Matt vuelve a empujarme y me tira al piso y ahí me empieza a patear…

"NO! HERMANO, DETENTE!" TK intentaba alejarlo de mí, pero, no lo logra…

"YA BASTA!!!" es era Kari… todos nos detuvimos…

"basta…ya…" sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos, tosía con desesperación, paso mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia… Matt dejó de patearme, TK se mantuvo cabizbajo… tal vez lloraba… y yo… casi no me podía mover… me dolía todo el cuerpo…

"¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!" dicho esto Kari salió corriendo, quise perseguirla, pero, no pude… me dolía mucho moverme… Matt tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones… pero, Takeru corrió tras ella, gritando su nombre, rogando que se detuviera, al rato ya no se estuchaban ninguno de los dos por el edificio…

"…e-esto no puede ser bueno…"

**OK! YA ESTÁ! Porfis dejen muchos reviews! Me hacen muy felices! YAY! **

**BESITOOS, Fio!**


	5. capitulo 5!

**Yo??? Actualizando??? Sip!! n.n**

**Perdón por mi tardanza…pero, ehh… no, no tengo excusa, ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar más seguido**

**Graciaaaas a:**

**Victoria Dumbledore: Que bien que te haya gustado, ojala lo sigas leyendo**

**Sayu: perdón por durar tanto en actualizar, weeeno así es la vida, lamento dejarlos siempre tan cortados, es una mala costumbre!**

**Zeo de Dralion: Gracias por dejar el review e intentaré hacer los capis más largos, es una meta de vida XD**

**Estefi: Gracias por tu review!!! Tai siempre ha querido mucho a TK y nada más imagine que haría si Kari quedara embarazada de TK, sería una especie de traición! Perdón por no haber actualizado antees… n.ñ espero que te guste este capi!**

**AnAbLaCk0516: PEEERDÓN! Me mata la conciencia por no haber actualizado antes 9.9 espero que este capi te guste n.n**

**Emily Black: gracias por el review y siento mucho haber durado tanto en actualizar y espera un poco y sabrás tus preguntas**

**Chikage-SP: gracias por el review! y perdon por durar tanto en actualizar! y porfa sigue leyendo**

**Luly: Claro que se casan! Pero, la versión que nosotros vemos lo arruinó toodo! El Takari es la mejor digi-pareja que existe! Espero que sigas leyendo!**

**A****drianitha...: Gracias por el rew ! espero que te guste este CAPII! **

**Kyoko-4ever: Gracias por tu rew! Gracias por tus ánimos, me das mucha confianza y terminaste "la profecía"!!! sin duda uno de mis fics favoritos, te quedo genial! Siento mucho lo de tu abuelito, pero ahora esta en un mejor lugar y te cuida siempre desde arriba, así que ánimos! **

**Miru yumi: holas! Vas a escribir un oneshot de TK y Mimi?! Un Takimi?! Me encantaría leerlo! Deberías escribirlo! Perdón por durar tantoo! Pero, aki esta la conti!**

**Mudkip-chan: hooola! Siento dejarlos siempre en duda…pero, soy mala! Muahahaha! n.ñ ehh…ok XD aki esta la conti, espero que te guuste!**

**Lord Pata: Claro que sería lindo! Soy una fan del Patagato! Son tan tiernos! n//n siento durar tanto en actualizar, pero aki esta espero que te guste!**

**Otakustone: gracias! perdón por durar tantoo!pero, aquí esta el nuevo capi! Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Ehh.. todos? Ok… si quedo alguien por fuera…perdón!! Y espero que les guste el capi!**

**(TK´s p.o.v)**

"¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!" Kari salió corriendo, yo no sabia que hacer, solo salí tas ella…fue lo único que se me ocurrió

"¡KARI! ¡KARI! ¡DETEENTE, TE LO RUEGOO!" ella se detuvo… se dio media vuelta y por 30 segundos me miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos… son ojos de ángel…un ángel que llora, el perfecto color rubí opacado por el contorno rojo de sus ojos, temblaba tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia la había afectado, quitó su mirada y al parecer seguiría su camino… "no Kari…" me mira otra vez, su mirada expresaba tristeza…me miraba afligida, siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta, le extiendo mis brazos y ella corre hacia ellos, me abraza con fuerza y empieza a llorar y llorar.

"Kari…nosotros podemos…" me mira de nuevo, esos ojos… oh Kari, lo siento tanto, siento haberte causado este sufrimiento…

"K-Kari…no llores, por favor…" Dios… y también siento que voy a llorar, necesito ser fuerte para ella…

"l-lo sientoo taanto, TK…snif… y-yo… yo… perdóname…yo no quería…" se esconde en mi pecho y llora aún mas fuerte…

"shhh…shhh todo va a salir bien, linda, te lo juro"

"oooh TK… no me dejes nunca…" me mira suplicante

"jamás Kari…jamás…"La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas… no puedo evitarlo… lágrimas salen de mis ojos… ella lo nota, Kari lo nota… me mira y sonríe…

"tienes razón…snif… ooh! No se lo que haremos, TK… no se que le diré a mis padres, ni mis amigos… ni lo que pensará la gente de mi… pero, si tu estas a mi lado… snif…podremos con todo, ¿no?" me seca las lágrimas cariñosamente y yo las de ella… Dios mío…como la amo…

"TK…debemos estar junto… ¿verdad?" yo asiento y le sonrío, ella también…

"gracias TK… gracias por apoyarme tanto… snif…"

"como no te voy a apoyar… estamos en esto juntos…"

"Gracias TK"

"de nada…."

"te quiero tanto…" Kari me besa en los labios… ¡DIOS MIO! KARI ME ESTA BESANDO… reacciona! Bésala, bésala Idiota! Inmediato contesto el beso…este beso es tan dulce… es un beso sincero… no separamos y nos vemos a los ojos…

"te quiero tanto…" ella repite con mas énfasis

"¿lo dices enserio…?" ella me ira confusa

"claro que si, tontillo…" yo sonrío, ¡WOW!

"pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"…" ¡¿que demonios le voy a decir!?

"oh…lo dices… por que… te evadí…después de…"

"si…" admití cabizbajo

"estaba asustada…snif…"

"entiendo…entiendo…" le sonrío, pero…

"Kari… ¡que tontos fuimos!" Con algo de furia de mi voz… no es el momento…pero, no puedo evitarlo

"…solo…"

"hicimos lo que ellos nos dijeron…"

"en lo que nos metimos por hacer caso a esos tontos… dijeron que ya estábamos listos… y que si no lo hacíamos…"

"…nos sacarían de nuestra 'clase social'…" Kari al terminar de decir esto reanudo el llanto…yo la consuelo otra vez…

"lamento haber traído el tema…pero…no toda la culpa la tuvieron ellos… nosotros nunca debimos escucharlos y… supongo que también fue curiosidad"

Kari solo lloraba, demonios! Que tonto! No pude quedarme callado cuando tenia que hacerlo! "¡¡tienes razón!! Snif…" me abraza otra vez…

"ya nada se puede hacer, linda…"

"¿me amas?" me miró directo a los ojos

"si"

"entonces…snif…estaremos bien…" la abrazo y me quedo consolándola…

- - -

(Tai´s P.O.V)

"e-esto no puede ser bueno…." Matt me mira por unos segundos… se levanta con algo de trabajo y cuando esta de pie me tiene un a mano, lo miro por unos segundos y la tomo…

"g-gracias…"

"Taichi… no podemos—no podemos dejar que esto arruine nuestra amistad" me mira con seriedad…

"tienes razón…pero, ¡entiéndeme! Ella es mi hermanita y es solo una niña…"

"los dos están muy chicos para afrontar esto...nos necesitan… necesitan nuestro apoyo…no podemos ser un problema más…"

"…" maldición… Matt tiene razón…pobrecita Kari… debe de estar viviendo un infierno… ¿¡que clase de hermano soy!?

"…tienes razón" admito cabizbajo…

Me sonríe arrogantemente "yo siempre…" me río un poco, Dios Matt…

"vamos amigo… relájate…"

"tienes razón…" en eso TK y Kari llegan, algo tímidos y se veía que o querían entrar…corro hacia Kari y la abrazo con fuerza, ella me mira extrañada…

"esta bien...se que podremos con esto, hermanita" en ese instante ella me abraza con fuerza, TK y Matt nos miran con ternura… suspiro

"lo siento, TK"

"…n-no hay problema…" me mira nervioso y se sonroja un poco, los demás se ríe…

"hermano…" el rostro de Kari se obscureció, quito esa hermosa sonrisa…

"¿...que pasa?"

"ho-hoy mismo iremos a hablar con mamá y papá…"

"eso es exactamente lo que deben hacer…"

"y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, Kari" dijo TK sonriéndole, Kari también sonríe

"gracias, TK"

"bien…será mejor ir a casa…" todos asienten y se preparan para ir a casa…a enfrentar a mis padres…

----

(Gatomon p.o.v)

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Está Kari bien?...No se veía bien cuando salió…. Ooh… que rara me siento… será mejor que me recueste un rato…seguro es solo la preocupación… zzzz

**Tengo que hacer capítulos mas largos! Están en mi lista de cosas por hacer! Porfa dejen reviews! porfis, porfis! **

**Besitos, bye!**


	6. capitulo 6!

**HOOOOOOOOOOOLA!!! Al fin puedo poner otro capi, se me daño la compu y es un dolor arreglarla, jajajaja la tengo llena de virus y necesito otro antivirus el mio ya no me sirve de nada ¬¬ **** y también no estaba muy como iban a reaccionar los padres, en especial de Kari, pero aquie esta…espero que les gusta U**

**Gracias a…:**

**Kozumy Disgrace: graciass! Que weno que te este gustando! Espero que lo sigas leyendo!!!**

**Adrianitha: jeje, gracias por los revs!! Nop, supongo que ya no esta tan mal si los 2 se kieren y espero que lo sigas leyendooo!!!**

**Emily Black: gracias por el review! sip, todo están vivitos todavía XD espero que lo sigas leyendo! Y espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen!!**

**Otakustone: que bien, que bien, que bien! Aki tengo un capi nuevo, iojala te guuuste!!!**

**Estefi: gracias por el review!! Sabes...también creo que Chikage tiene razon n.ñ y sip, es tonto dejarse llevar por la presión de la gente, espero que lo sigas leyendooo!!!**

**Luly: Gracias por tu review!!! que viva el takariii!!!!**

**Chikage-SP: nop, no me molesta, gracias por tus consejos, intentare mejorar!!**

**Lord Pata: jeje… pobre Gatomon la preocupación la esta matando XD espero pronto hacer un capi patagato, espero que sigas leyendo!!!**

**Weeeno, aki esta el fiic, disfruten!!**

(Kari´s p.o.v)

Ahora vamos a hablar con mis papás… Dios, me imagino lo enojados que se pondrán cuando se enteren… ojala que nos entiendan, de verdad espero que si…

"ya llegamos" nos informo mi hermano

"bien…vamos" TK tomo mi mano y entramos

"¡¡Hikari, Taichi!!" chilló mi madre "… ¿¡donde estaban!? ¡Su padre y yo nos preocupamos tanto por ustedes dos!"

"lo sentimos, mamá…" le dijo Tai "… es que estábamos en casa de TK…"

"¡ohh! Hola TK, querido, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta tu madre?" le pregunto mi madre cortésmente y mi padre solo le sonrió

"ehhh… muy bien, gracias, señora Yagami… ehh…si mi madre esta muy bien, y como están ustedes"

Noto lo nervioso que se pone TK…no lo culpo, la familia de TK y la mía siempre se han llevado muy bien y mis padres lo quieren mucho

Mi madre nota que nos agarramos de la mano y nos mira algo raro…

"miren nada más que tenemos aquiiii….al fin se hicieron pareja, ¿¿¿¿verdad????"

Ambos nos sonrojamos "¡MAMÁ!" mi padre se ríe un poco

"bien… si quieres salir con mi hija debes cuidarla bien, Takaishi" me guiña el ojo mi padre…como que puso más tenso a TK

"ehh…" TK no sabia que decir

"si…jajaja…no nos vayan a hacer abuelos ahora" bromeó mi madre

Ambos nos paralizamos y nos miramos asustados

"ehh… v-voy a mi cuarto…jeje…" Tai salió corriendo… que bueno que lo íbamos a afrontar todos juntos, no? ¬¬

"…mamá…papá… en realidad debemos hablar…" dije nerviosa

"¿de que, corazón?" respondió sonriente mi madre… TK y yo nos vemos nerviosos

"ehh… nosotros hicimos algo malo… y fuimos unos tontos… de verdad que si…" dijo TK

"… ¿ahh?" mi padre nos mira confuso

Debo decirlo…directo al punto… suspiro… se fuerte, Kari… tu puedes… "papá, mamá…y-yo estoy embarazada" TK asiente

Mis padres nos miran y empiezan a reir

"jajaja, que buena broma hija" nos sonríe mi padre…

"p-pero…" TK intenta razonar

"eso no se dice, hija… jeje"

Mis padres TODO lo toman como una broma, como odio esto, empiezo a llorar de frustración, todos me miran asustados

"¿q-que pasa, hija?" mi padre pregunta angustiado

"¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO BROMEO!"

"es verdad…" dice TK en voz baja, mis padres se miran unos a otros…

"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" grita mi padre en frustración

"¡SI LO ES, MALDITA SEA!" grita TK… mi madre se sienta en el sillón lleva sus manos a su cara y empieza a sollozar

"m-mami… no llores…" me empiezo a angustiar y poco a poco a llorar

"¡¡SI ES VERDAD… ¿¡ TU ERES EL PADRE?!" grito mi padre a TK, como que hizo que mi madre y yo lloráramos aun más

"¡SI SEÑOR!" dicho esto mi padre agarro el teléfono y empezó a gritar desesperado a los padres de TK para que llegaran pronto a casa, TK se puso muy nervioso, por que no solo llamo a su mamá…también a su papá… TK siempre quiso aceptación de su parte…debe estarse sintiendo terrible…ooh mi pobre Keru-chan…

"¡¡CUANDO LLEGUÉN TUS PADRES….!!" Mi padre no pudo terminar la oración antes de que mi madre lo llevara a la cocina

"n-no llores, Kari…" TK intenta reconfortarme

"oooh, TK…lo siento tanto…"

"no importa, Kari… te dije que pasaríamos por esto juntos…y lo vamos a hacer…"

"pero…tu papá…"

"no te preocupes por mi… tu tranquila… siéntate y descansa…" me sonríe, yo hago lo que él me dice, pero…no se puede evitar escuchar los gritos de mis padres en la cocina.

Al rato de estar esperando, TK y yo estábamos en el sofá, solo sentados ahí sin decir nada, en eso se escucha un auto llegar, y se oye como alguien toca la puerta. Mis padres salen de la cocina, mi mamá se quedo junto a mi y mi padre fue a contestar la puerta, cuando abrió entro Natsuko, la madre de Tk muy angustiada junto a otra persona, seguro era su novio, del que TK ya me había contado

"¿q-que pasa… Sasuko, Mitsuo?" preguntó ella nerviosa

"¡¡¡TU HIJO!!!" grita mi padre

"ay, no… ¿ahora que hiciste, hijo…?" TK mira hacia el piso "m-mamá… yo… Kari y yo… vamos a ser padres…" ambos, su madre y su novio se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"n-no… es gracioso…"

"no lo es, ma… lo siento"

"vaya, vaya, vaya…" empezó a hablar el novio de la madre de TK

"…sabía que ibas en mal camino, sabía que necesitabas un padre" dicho esto empezó a reír por lo bajo, no sabía quien era, pero ya lo odiaba…

(TK's p.o.v)

Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito… MALDITO KAISHI! Que hace él aquí???! Solo lo miro con odio, es lo único que puedo hacer, aunque me duele tanto ver así a mi madre, pobre, odio darle tanto problema, hay un silencio incomodo y tenso…hasta que suena la puerta… ay, no… por favor que no sea mi padre…por favor… Sasuko, el padre de Kari abre… que sorpresa…es mi padre, se ve molesto, seguro estaba trabajando, odia tener que dejar el trabajo por lo que sea…

"¿Qué paso ahora?" su tono de voz era cansado, frustrado y algo molesto

"¿¡que pasó?! ¿¡que pasó?!" gritó el padre de Kari

"¡cálmate! No estoy para escuchar gritar a nadie"

"¡tu hijo…!"

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" respondió, sonaba tan… enojado y harto… me siento morir, odio ser el problema, odio serlo

"pregúntale tú…" me volvió a ver, sin expresión en su rostro

"p-papá y-yo l-lo s-siento, p-pero-o y-yo…"

"deja de tartamudear….odio eso" gruño mi padre

Trago saliva y suspiro "yo embaracé a Kari…lo siento, papá…" no puedo evitar en mi voz algo de nerviosismo

"…" él no dice nada, solo se me queda viendo…se ve tan molesto… esto es una tortura para mi

"di algo…" le suplique

"¿que va a decir? Si toodo esto es culpa suya…ja…por ser mal padre" dijo burlonamente Kaishi, que idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

Mi padre se le queda viendo y dice "¿Quién demonios se supone que eres tu?"

"yo soy Kaishi Ochiko, el novio de esta hermosa flor…y pronto marido" dijo el idiota

"vaya… que bien… pero, dime… Kaishi ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?"

"noo…yo no soy tonto…ninguno" dijo muy sonriente

"oooh…vaya, que suerte…pero, mira…si no tienes ningún hijo… no te metas en mi forma de criar a los míos" respondió mi padre molesto, pero aún así intentando mantenerse calmado.

"mhg…"

"¡sisisisisi ¿¡que con ellos!?" gritó el padre de Kari

"¡le dije que se calmara! Si…los entiendo… están muy jóvenes y no padran hace nada con este niño…es fácil…decidan si se lo van a quedar o no… pero, ahora no seguro Kari necesita descansar y Takeru hoy vienes conmigo a casa… ahora, ¿se pueden callar todos?" demando mi padre, en eso… todos asienten… Kari se va a su cuarto, mi madre y Kaishi salen de la casa… igual que nosotros, mientras que los padres de Kari van a su habitación a descansar

"entonces… ¿él va a ir a dormir a tu casa, Hiroaki?" pregunta indignada mi madre

"si"

"mgh…ahora se te ve muy interesado en él, ¿no?" pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

"siempre me ha interesado"

"aja… y… ¿Cómo? Tu casi ni lo conoces… nunca lo visitaste después del divorcio, ni lo llamabas…solo sabes de él gracias a Matt"

"he estado muy ocupado, Natsuko"

"¿¿Hasta para tu propio hijo??"

"Basta, Natsuko… Takeru va a casa conmigo hoy…"

"necesito hablar con él…puede ir a tu casa otro día…"

"después hablaras con él…no queremos arruinar su cita… vamos, TK" mataría por estar en cualquier otro lugar en este momento, miro a mi madre….no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer

"ve" responde mi madre y yo asiento, mi padre empieza a caminar y yo lo sigo, me abre la puerta del auto y yo entro…en el camino a casa…iba todo tan callado… esto era más que una tortura… odio esto más que a nada

"¿día pesado?" pregunta

"si… mucho…"

"no se que harás… pero, hay que arreglar todo esto…"

"¿…Cómo?"

"no lo se"

Llegamos, salimos del auto y entramos "ve y descansa…mañana seguro será otro día pesado…y podremos hablar seriamente sobre el asunto"

"si" camino hasta el cuarto de visitas y me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, mi hermano entra "¿Qué pasó?"

"mañana te cuento, hermano…"

"Esta bien…. Hey! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"mañana te cuento, hermano…."

"esta bien, esta bien…"

"…"

"hasta mañana, Tk"

"hasta mañana"

Mi hermano sale de mi habitación e intento dormir, después de todo mañana será un pesado día… zzzzzz

--------------------------

**Eso es todo por hoy, por fa manden rev, para lo que sea, felicitaciones, odio, consejo, actas de muerte…LO QUE SEA!!! Ok… byee!!!**

**Besos, Fio Takaishi**


	7. capítulo 7!

**PERDON! NO TENGO EXCUSAAAA…. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa VOLANDO!! Que barbaridad! Perdon, sorry, gomen! **

**Milfy Sakuraba: gracias por tu review!!!!! intentaré hacerlos más largos!!! Ojalá te guste este!!!**

**Daisuke26: grax por tu rev, Alchu!!! Espero que sigas leyendo! **

**Susan: 6.6 gracias! que ninda! espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Ginnypotterblack: gracias! y… jeje… sorry… no he podido actualizar antes! U**

**Midorirel: gracias! y que bueno que te venga gustando!**

**Sol Kano: grax! Naah, no actualice rapido… me tome muuucho… demasiado tiempo! Espero que lo sigas leyendo!**

**Tsuki No Fire: Waaaa! Arruinas el 69! XD naaaah! Que bueno! Espero que sigas leyendo! **

**Estefi: Wa! Gracias! tus revs son dem wenos! XD siii… la reaccion fue muy rápida, pero el papá de TK se ve muy imponente XD espero que sigas leyendo! Y gomen por la tardanza… el tiempo se pasa volado! **

**Sayu: O.O me confundí! XD grax por el review y… no actualice! Me dio un tipo de cosa rar y actualice … muy…muy rapido la última vez…. pero, ay! Tantas cosas que el tiempo se va a las nubes! Espero que sigas leyendooo!**

**Paola Ishikawa: te debo un mimato -.-U oooh alegria! Poli, busca vida! t kelo 1000000! Grax por el review! XD**

**Kirara: ok! Espero que te guste este capi!**

**Kozumi Disgrace: siiii! Falta tanto y yo no actualizo! Que barbaridad ¬¬ nununu…espero que sigas leyendooo!**

**Berni: me dijeste algo malo….? nu me acuerdo O.o bueno, un importa, espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Adrianitha: waa! Wiii! Que bueno que te guste! Y gomen! Mucho en mi mente XD espero que sigas leyendo! **

**Luly: siii! Que viva el takari! (me guta tu frase )**

**Emily Black: wa! Sorry, muuucho tiempoo! Espero que sigas leyendo, que wenu q te guste!**

**Lord Pata: que mala yo! No actualicé antes! Perdón! Oooh yeah! Algo raro se anda Gatomon! XD y el papá de TK es TODA! Jajaja! Espero que sigas leyendooo!**

**(TK's pov)  
**

(2::46 a.m) maldito reloj, maldita hora, maldita cama, maldita noche… por mas que doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama no logro descansar, que putas… cierro los ojos, me obligo a dormir… zzzzz

...zzzz (3::02 a.m) …ahh? DEMONIOS! Aún no puedo dormir una hora completa, esto es una pesadilla, intento dormir otro poco… intenta hacerlo de nuevo… zzzz

zzzz… (3::10 a.m) … zzz… ¬¬ rayos… me levanto de la cama, que caso tiene si sigo ahí?! Voy a la cocina, tal vez un poco de agua me ayude a dormir, todo estaba tan oscuro, solo un leve olor a cigarrillo me llegaba, un olor un particular, una combinación de colonia y humo, el olor de mi padre, siempre lo identifique así, me encanta su olor… fui al pequeño balcón de la casa y lo vi, fumando, como siempre, y viendo como ido a las estrellas 

"papá…?" le pregunte tímido

"hm? Ah… hola, Takeru…" se fija en su reloj de pulsera "es tarde… mañana tienes clase… no deberías estar en cama?"

"no puedo dormir…" le digo en voz baja, y él me mira de reojo y sonríe un poco

"no te culpo…" me admitió suspirante

"mgh…" suspiro, viendo también al cielo

"te entiendo… yo también estuve en tu lugar…. También me encontraba muy angustiado…"

"temo de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, pa…" le admito cabizbajo

El me revuelve un poco el cabello y me sonríe paternalmente

"tranquilo, pequeño… todo estará bien… sin duda fue un gran error… yo no quería que cometieras este error, mi niño…"

"¿error? ¡ah! Cómo el tuyo con mamá, ¿no?" le pregunto algo arrogante

Él se queda pensando un poco y asiente "fue un error… pero, los adoro a los 2… a ti y a tu hermano…"

Lo miro interrogante "¿…no te arrepientes…?" él me sonríe un poco "no… solo que hubiera sido aun poco más después… es todo"

"¿padre…?"

"dime…"

"¿aun amas a mamá?" le pregunto de la nada, puedo notar como palidece y baja la miraba, solo asiente un poco

"si ustedes hubieran venido un poco después… tal vez aun estaría con tu madre…."

"que quieres decir?!" le digo asustado "Kari y yo… no dejaremos de estar juntos… yo la amo… ella me ama… somos uno para el otro…." Lo mirro angustiado, ¡¿como me viene a decir esto?!

"no lo se, hijo… pero, todo se complicara entre ustedes…. Son muy jóvenes aun… aun mas de lo que éramos su madre y yo…" bajo la mirada, nada de esto me ayuda en lo mas mínimo….

Mi padre me empuja hacia él en un paternal abrazo "ay hijo…" ya no lo puedo evitar, empiezo a llorar bastante triste, mi padre me guía hacia la casa, al cuarto y me acurruca bien en la cama, ahora me siento como un niño pequeño, pero me gusta sentir apoyo de mi padre, jamás lo hubiera pensado… al rato de los arrullos y cariños de mi padre, duermo en paz, duermo tranquilo…

---

"¡TK! ¡Despierta, vamos a llegar tarde!" Matt me empieza a empujar  
"ah?" (7::38 am) "¡RAYOS, ES TARDE! ¿Por qué no me despertaste ante? ¡BAKA!"

"¡no soy tu niñera! Apúrate o te dejo ¬¬"

"voy voy.." me alisto lo mas rápido posible, no quiero llegar tarde, rápido estaba abajo, mi hermano me tira mi maletín y se va al auto, yo me despido de mi padre y voy tras él.

Al llegar al colegio todos me veían y empezaba a chismear entre ellos, ¡que molesto! ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo lo sabe todo el mundo? Suspiro frustrado, mi hermano los ve feo a todos, y me habla al oído "todo estará bien, enano…ignóralos…" se va a sus clases y yo voy a las mías.

¡…EL INFIERNO! ¡Ahora tenemos clase de sexualidad! Los profesores me dan indirectas, los compañeros me miran de reojo y se ríen, otros me dan sonrisas victoriosas, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Kari…?

**(Kari's P.O.V)**

"ay, Kari… nos dimos cuenta… ¡te vamos a apoyar…!"

Ehh..? como?! RAYOS!

"¿q-quien les dijo?" pregunto nerviosa

"¡todo el cole lo sabe!" ayyy no… me muero! TODOS?!

"¿¡TODOS?!"

"si… el estúpido de TK, es un perro…"

"no---no lo es… es solo que--"

"CALLA! Y descansa… ¡¿tienes hambre?!"

"n-no…"

"¡VOY A COMPRARTE ALGO!" mi mejor amiga Tifa sale corriendo, es algo atolondrada…pero, rayos…

"Señorita Yagami… ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted?"

"si, profesora…" como le estará yendo a TK…

**(TK's P.O.V)**

¡Al fin! Practica de baloncesto, este ha sido por mucho el peor día de toda mi vida

"MIREN CHICOS! ES TAKAISHI! ESTE PERRAZO, SE ECHO A LA RICA DE HIKARI!" se ríen todos ante las palabras de Ryo

Demonios… ¿¡aquí también?!

"ja ja ja ¬¬"

"¿que pasa? Dime…¿esta rica?"

"callate, imbecil… ¬¬"

"pero, te la echaste y no cuestas?!?" ¡eso es todo! Acabó con mi paciencia! Le haré tragar sus asquerosas palabras, me le tiro encima y le empiezo a dar con todo y él muy sinvergüenza también corresponde los golpes, hasta que el entrenador nos separa

"¡BASTA LOS DOS! Takaishi lo esperan en la dirección" me levanto y lo miro de reojo, idiota ese. Entro a la dirección y encuentro a Kaishi, mi madre, los padres de Kari y a Kari

"jajaja…niño, niño…" se ríe burlonamente Kai…demonios

**Continuara! **** Dejen sus revs! Beshos! Juro actualizar antes! **


	8. capítulo 8!

**Hooola****… ay que vergüenza con ustedes de verdad**** Es que se me daño la ****compu****! Se me daño muy grave, por un momento hasta pensaron en botarla**** T.T pero, ****naaah****! Se salvó****n.n**** y estos muy contenta! Y ****tambien**** estuve trabajando la ****mayoria**** de las vacaciones ****u.u**** ay no… que aburrida soy, pero al fin estoy actualizando**** O**

**GRAAACIAS A**

**Luly****: viva el ****takari****Wiii**

**Joana****waaa****! El ****takari**** es como… TODA****Jajajaja****!! Espero que la sigas leyendo****Pleaseeee****Jijiji**

**Zeo**** de ****dralion****: las malas noticias SIEMPRE llegan de primero**** XP que triste, ****naah****Jeje****, espero que sigas ****leyeeeendo****! ((me gusta tu link… es original XD ****Zeoo**** de ****Dralion****! Me ****guta**** D))**

**Emilyblack88: ****sorry****Debi**** haber actualizado ****anteeees****Perdon****óò****sniiifff****…. ****Snifff****Waaaa****! Que ****weno**** que te ****ete****gutandoooo****Juju****! Quedar solo embarazadas a los 25…. ****O.o****geniaaaal****Seeeep****! Yo voy a inventar algo que haga eso**** D pero… primero tengo que ser buena ****kimik**** y voy quedada ****u.u****naaah****, sin esperanzas, sigue leyendo ****pleaseee**

**Sayu****seee****… me tome bastante tiempo….demasiado! ****óò**** ya taba angustiada****Seee****!!! Ese ****Kai**** es un….**** ¬w¬ no me cae ****bn**** tampoco**** ¬¬ piensa: "·$"&$&**** Ese ****Kaishi****assssi****! Sigue leyendo**** Espero que este capi te ****gute****! w**

**Otakustone****: talento - ****see****… tu crees**** JA**** No me digas eso XDDD me lo termino creyendo que ando volando****Sorry**** x durar ****tantísimooo****! Sigue ****leyendo**

**Mudkip****-chan: creo que me tome demasiado tiempo**** 9.9 mucho ****mucho****mucho**** Que barbaridad**** No me lo ****perdonoooo****Sniiff****… espero que sigas ****leyendoooo****Wiii****! Al fin otro capi**

**Sumomo28: ****sorry****! Por durar ****asi****…como milenios****Eeehh****… si pobres**** Es que el papi de el ha tenido malas pasadas en la vida S me da pena, ****positu****! Pero, ****aki****ta**** otro capi**** Ojala te ****gute**

**Hatake-Haruno****Kozumy****: NO LO HE DEJADO BOTADO llora parece pero no XDDD si, los hombres tienen su lado ****dema****dema****dema****askeroso****! ¬¬ ****sorry**** por haber durado tanto! Me mata mi consciencia! ****Perdon****! Te juro que ****sorry****Sniff****…**

**Lord Pata: so ****sorry****… 9.9 ****sooooo****sooooorrry****!!! Tanto para actualizar**** Lamento haberte hecho esperar ****taaaaanto****!!! Espero que te guste este capi**

(Tk's P.O.V)

MALDITO KAI¡¿Y a ese quien lo invito, que hace por acá?!

"toma asiento" dice algo cortante el director, yo hago lo que me dice rápido, me siento junto a Kari y le tomo la mano, ella me mira y sonríe tímidamente

"¿para que nos llamo…?" me atreví a preguntar al fin

"¿sabe que nuestra institución tiene su prestigio? Joven Takaishi, han manchado el nombre del colegio con su pequeño jueguito de la noche" el director me mira muy serio, ay solo esto me faltaba, mierda¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?

Mi madre suspira algo triste, me da algo de lastima, esta así por mi culpa… pero, casi no logro ponerle atención a ella si esta junto Kai, quien tiene una sonrisa de idiota, lo cual es, como lo detesto.

"¿y que pasará…?" pregunta serio el padre de Kari, jamás lo había visto así, tan… furioso, bueno, no le puedo culpar… tiene toda la razón del mundo para estarlo

El director suspira "de verdad no quiero expulsarles…"

"¡que de todos modos sería totalmente ilegal!" salta mi madre, interrumpiéndolo

"---lo se, señorita Takaishi… pero, que se sepa que no recibirán ayuda alguna de esta institución, no nos vamos a ablandar por una situación que nos trae tanto desprestigio" camina por su oficina "además esto está trayendo mucho revuelo en la institución, nuestros alumnos curiosean y rumorean en clases, lo cual es totalmente una distracción mas, como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil lidiar con adolescentes rebeldes, ahora con ¡padres adolescentes! Lo que nos faltaba…."

"tiene ud toda la razón, señor" dice Kai con una odiosa sonrisa "además… piense en el ejemplo que tendrán las jóvenes… al ver a una de sus compañeras embarazada…eso es terrible… ¿no cree?"

"toda la razón…" suspira algo frustrado

Kari me vuelve a ver algo asustada, yo solo le sonrío un poquito, y le hablo delicadamente a su oído "todo va a estar bien… confía en mi" ella sonríe y se le iluminan sus bellos ojos rubí, esos ojos que me vuelven loco.

"ahem…" nos mira la madre de Kari, ella suelta mi mano y pone atención, yo solo bajo la mirada ante las miradas de desprecio de mi suegra…

En es suena que tocan la puerta, el director se levanta y abre y por gracia de Dios, ahí estaba mi padre "siento mucho llegar tarde…"

"esta bien, señor Ishida…" lo deja entrar y le ofrece asiento, es bueno ver a alguien que no te mira como si te fuera a ahogar por la noche.

Mi madre cambia la cara, rápido se enoja "que haces tu acá?"

"vengo, porque me llamarón, porque mi hijo está en la dirección, por eso, estoy acá"

"¡sabes que no debes venir más! Yo puedo encargarme de todo"

"podemos, querida, podemos" sonríe el odioso de Kai, mi padre solo lo ve asquiado "mientras el niño tenga MI sangre y YO lo mantenga, soy SU padre, y sabes bien, Natsuko, no puedes quitarme el derecho de participar en la vida de mi hijo, ya lo hablamos frente al juez¿si?"

Mi madre calla, solo lo mira horrible y yo suspiro "no empiecen… por favor… no acá"

"lo siento, hijo" sonríe un poco mi padre y mi madre asiente.

"ahem…" interrumpe el director

"como iba diciendo…" y siguió hablando de lo mismo por laargos minutos

(Gatomon's P.O.V)

"ay… ¿de verdad que TK y Kari están en muchos problemas, Gato?"

Suspiro y miro al suelo "así es, Pata…eso me temo…"

"pobres… me siento muy mal por ellos" me mira algo triste y angustiado "Gato…"

"dime…"

"¿has estado rara últimamente, porque?"

"¡no he estado rara!" lo miro algo feo, no quiero tratarlo mal, yo a Patamon le quiero muchísimo, mucho mas que a cualquier otro digimon, creo que es lo que Kari llama amor… pero…

"¿como rara?"

"algo enferma…"

"¿Cómo Kari?"

"si… como Kari…"

"Gato… ¿estas embarazada también?"

"¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ?!" ay… que? Me pongo toda colorada y doy media vuelta y le doy la espalda

"si lo estas¿no es así?"

"si…" suspiro y agacho mis orejas "ya he hablado con Genaii, Patamon…"

"¿y que te ha dicho?" Patamon se me acerca y se sienta junto a mi, haciéndome aire con sus alas, la verdad es un día muy caliente

"que… que como Kari esta embarazada, yo también, porque algún día, el bebé que ellos tengan, necesitara un compañero…"

"wow… eso es genial" sonríe "¿puedo ser su padre?" me pregunta sonriente, y un tono rojizo se nota en sus mejillas, ….DIOS MIIOOOO!!! O.O

"¿ah…?" e-eso lo pregunto… ¿¡DE VERDAD?!y-yo no se… no se, ni que contestarle.

El sigue con su mirada pacífica y su alegre sonrisa "creo que al ser el compañero de TK… eso me convierte en el padre de este digimoncito… ¿no crees?"

"si… tal vez tengas razón…gracias, Pata…"

"siempre estaré para ti, Gato…" Patamon se recuesta en mi y sigue haciéndome aire, yo jamás habría soñado con algo…así… tan maravilloso tan vivo… tan "¿que crees que pensarán TK y Kari?" me pregunta de pronto "….no lo se…"

Patamon me sonríe de nuevo y suspira "¿sabes…? En este momento… eso no me importa mucho… además, seguro estarán felices por nosotros… solo me importa que estoy acá contigo"

"ooh Pata"

(Kari's P.O.V)

¡AL FIN! El director acabó de hablar, nos dejó ir a casa temprano con nuestros padres el día de hoy…debo admitir que sus palabras fueron menos que alentadoras… en realidad me siento muy angustiada¿Qué pasará si no podemos con este bebé en camino…? Aunque se bien que TK, mi hermano, Matt, el señor Ishida y Gatomon me están dando todo el apoyo del mundo…mis papás…

"…….." comemos todos callados en la mesa, es mejor eso a que se estén quejando y diciéndome lo mucho que los he defraudado

"mamá… me puedes pasar la sal… ¿por favor?" le pregunto tímidamente, ella solo me la pasa sin siquiera volverme a ver, suspiro triste y mi padre baja el periódico

"no seas grosera con la niña… después de todo es tu culpa lo que le pasa…"

"¿¡…disculpa?!"

"no grites, linda"

"¿¡mi culpa¡¿MI CULPA?!"

"si esta embarazada es porque tu no le has enseñado ¡NADA¡ARRUINÓ SU VIDA¿¡Que te costaba enseñarle, lo que una madre debe?!"

"¡yo le he enseñado todo¡Y NO ME GRITES FRENTE A ELLA!" y así… empezó otra fuerte pelea…por mi culpa.

Corro a mi habitación, tapando mis oídos, en mi habitación me encontré a Tai que me abrazó con ternura, yo suspiro aliviada, es bueno que este conmigo en tiempos difíciles "hermano…gracias" le abrazo fuerte y mis lagrimas corren, últimamente, mis hormonas están muy alborotadas, y me emociono con mucha facilidad.

"tranquila… ya vine, bonita…" me seca las lágrimas y sonríe

"jeje…" sonrío un poco, pero aún así le miro confusa "¿no deberías estar en el colegio…?

"cuando supe que venías con papá y mamá, salí del colegio, para estar contigo, por si algo como esto pasaba…"

"ay… gracias, eres el mejor de todos, hermano, gracias, gracias" el solo me sonríe y sigue abrazándome, que segura en siento en los fuertes y protectores brazos de mi hermano mayor…

(Matt's P.O.V)

¡¿Ahora¿Dónde demonios se metió Taichi? Suspiro… mientras escucho sonar la campana de recreo, al fin…. Estaba cansado, aunque no preste atención, es difícil no concentrarse con la verruga que tiene el profesor¡asco! Suspiro de nuevo, mientras salgo aliviado de la clase… ¿Cómo estará TK? Espero que bien… pobrecillo… la verdad me da algo de lástima… ¿uh? Esos….suenan como… mis padres…

Me asomo al estacionamiento y ahí estaban, mamá, papá, TK… y algún colado, están… gritando… ¡¿ahora porque?! Me acerco un poco

"hermano…" escucho la voz triste de TK y le sonrío un poco mientas lo despeino afectuosamente

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto un poco angustiado

"yo… yo estoy bien, hermano…pero…" vuelve a ver a nuestros padres… idiotas… ¿¡Qué no ven que lo afectan?! Son tan desatentos… ambos… ni me han notado… pero, al parecer e 'novio' de mamá si

"¿no tienes clases, niño?" me tira algo asquiado… ¿y a este que le pasa?

"¡eso no le incumbe, no se meta en lo que no le importa!"

"¡YAMATO!" oh… parece ser que mi madre AHORA si me nota

"¿Qué?" miro al suelo

"no seas grosero…" suspira y mira a mi padre.

"no dejare que vaya contigo…" toma la mano de TK

"mamá…" TK la mira casi rogándole

"es que, corazón…"

"¡no le des explicaciones, nena!" le regaña el idiota ese

"tienes razón, mi vida… ¡vamos!"

"¡Natsuko! No seas egoísta con él… sabes que nunca te negué a Matt por nada del mundo…" mi padre quiere mucho a TK y no soporta la idea de que mi madre le meta cosas en la cabeza, cosas que no son ciertas sobre papá… y que quiera alejarlo de él… yo tampoco quiero que lo alejen de mi…

Mi madre nos mira "lo quiero en casa a las 8" le besa la frente a TK y se van. Se veían a lo lejos mi madre y su novio, quejándose…. Mierda, pobre mamá…

Papá pasa sus brazos por nuestros hombros "vamos a casa… hoy a ha sido un día largo¿no les parece?"

"bastante" TK suspira

…. "¿me llevan a mi también a casa, verdad?" mi padre ríe un poco "vamos.. vamos a comer algo…"

"¡SI!" que puedo decir… me encanta Salir temprano del cole!

**WOO-AH! Ven**** No deje este capi en tanto ****suspensooo****, verdad****Jujuju****! Me harta ser tan mala, además… también me siento muy mal x durar tanto para actualizar**** Ojala les haya ****gustadoo**** DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Besos, ****byyeee**


	9. capítulo 9!

**Hola!! ¿excusa? Nop, no tengo! ¡Solo una disculpa! PERDÓN O lo siento mucho…¡mucho! El tiempo pasa…TAN rápido… gomen nasai ) pero! Volví! Y con más fuerza! Yeah! O**

**GRACIAAAAS A:**

**Ginnypotterblack: PERDÓN! Que bueno que te agrade como va!! Seria mucho meor si escribiera más….ñam -.-!! me portare mejor! Lol!**

**Zeo de Dralion: jaja! Gracias a ti!! Me acorde de de actualizar!! ) gracias! Espero que te guste este!**

**Lapitufina: woot!! Lo hare lo hare!! O.o!! seeeh!! X3!**

**Miru Yumi: aaah! Takimi! O me encaaanta! Takimi!! ¬ fans de Takari le lanzan tomates AAAAH XX!! **

**Sayu: ta empaluuuchitu!! Seeeh! XD lu vuy a arreglar MUAJAJAJA!! … ..! gracias x el rev!!**

**Ayame-gri: omg! Omg!! XD que bueno que te gusto!! salta como idiota yeeeey!! )**

**Kyoko-4ever: GRACIAS!! Joijo!! Me costo!! Pero aca voy!! mirada victoriosa O**

**Otakustone: si si si!! D aca esta!! Ojala te guste!!**

**Lord Pata: O jojo…..con Patamon y Gatomon nuuunca se sabe! Además que el bebé de TK y Kari necesita un digimon ) jojo! Perdón por durar tanto!! Espero que te guste!**

**Ummm!! Disfruten!**

(TK's P.O.V)

Suspiro… ¡ah! ¡Que día más largo! Al menos podre pasar una linda tarde con mi padre y mi hermano….creo que eso va a dispersar mi mente un rato… mmm……oh Kari… ¿cómo estarás? De verdad….¿podremos? ¿y 

si…no? Y si….¿termino siendo un mal padre…? Seguramente….lo seré….. yo……pero…

"TK!!" Matt grita en frsutración

"¿mgh? ¿qué…?" sacudo un poco mi cabeza

"pues….que que! ¡Te estoy hablando! Pon atención, feo" saca la lengua

"….¿feo? ¿yoooo? ¿Los espejos de la casa se rompieron, hermano?"

Oigo a papá reir un poco y Matt lo vuelve a ver molesto, papá responde despeinándolo un poco.

"hoy invitaré a mis chicos a comer fuera" sonríe contento mi papá, se nota que quiere ponerme de buen humor

"claro, papá, bien por mi" sonrío un poco, no quiero parecer apagado….pero, no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

"¡yeah! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos por tacos!" Matt brinca feliz, se ve algo idiota, intenta muy fuerte ponerme de buen humor….un segundo…

"hey! ¡La vez pasada TÚ elegiste donde comer! Es mi turno" y es verdad, o sino terminaré comiendo tacos por siempre, uuuu

"¡pero! ¡Quiero tacos!"

"¡yo yo quiero pizza!"

"ay Takeru, ahí no te dan cajita feliz" ……¿que? ¡Pero! Ya ya casi… ¡no me pido la cajita feliz! Aaarg! Me hace enojar, más al escuchar a papá reir,… no es gracioso…

"¡noo!"

"ya ya… chicos…. Pasemos una bonita tarde, además….no hay cajita feliz en los tacos, vamos por hamburguesas" sonríe confiado

"¡--pero, pero…!" empezamos a quejarnos mi hermano y yo…

"hey, hey…. Yo soy el hombre de la billetera, que no se les olvide" guiña un ojo y nos pasa el brazo por los hombros



"esta bien, esta bien" mi hermano sonríe y se monta en el auto con una sonrisa

Yo lo sigo, pero mi padre me detiene…

"hoy quiero que olvides todos tus problemas…quiero que entiendas que tu hermano y yo siempre estaremos para apoyarte…creo que ya te han dado muchos dolores de cabeza todo lo que está pasando…te amo, ¿si? Todo va a mejorar, ya veras…" papá me despeina, wow, ahora estoy un poco mejor…nada mejor que papá…enserio…

"gracias, papá…" lo abrazo rápidamente y entró al auto

Oigo a papá reir un poco e ir al asiento del conductor y dirigirse a un buen lugar para comer… oh, no debería sentirme tal bien….estoy seguro…que mi Kari… no tiene la suerte de tener un papá como el mio…

El día pasó tan rápido… papá y mi hermano me hicieron sentir…tan bien… pero, el día llego al final, eran ya las 9, cuando papá me fue a dejar a casa

"adiós, papá… gracias por todo….de verdad" sonrío mientras me preparo para salir del auto

"cuando quieras, hijo…" sonríe y da un abrazo, le correspondo el abrazo y salgo, mucho mucho más contento, entro a casa y veo a mi madre molesta en la entrada

"¿mamá…? ¿qué ocurre?"

"¡dije 8! ¿¡o no?!" oh rayos…

"si, mamá…perdón…pero, pero…el tiempo paso muy rápido y no se repetirá" sonrio un poco, pero Kai, desgraciado idiota, me detuvo…

"espera, espera…ya no irás más a ver a tu padre"

"¿¡qué?! Tú no me dices que hacer…quítate del camino"

Kai me mira con indiferencia y no se mueve

"hm…dije, quítate…"

Kai sonríe una vez más y me abofetea con fuerza, haciendo que pierda el balance y que su enorme y pesada mano quede grabada en mi mejilla



"…q-que…demonios…" lo mira con ira y le mando un puñetazo, ¡no me puedo dejar de él!

Él tranquilamente agarra mi puño y me tira al suelo "¿q-que haces…?"

Él sonríe sínicamente y se saca el cinto "te enseñaré a respetar las reglas de esta casa, niño promiscuo"

Mis ojos crecen y lo miro con…¡ni se como! De que--que demonios….¿como?

Vuelvo a ver a mi madre para que le diga algo al idiota de Kai, ella me mira y suspira con tristeza… se va

"¡no te atrevas a tocarme!" lo mira con ira, pero, él siendo el hombre grande….GRANDE que es…me desvistió sin problemas y empezó a golpearme

"AH!! ¡AAAH! ¡¡BASTA!! ¡YA NOO! ¡AAAAH!! ¡MAMÁÁÁ!" las lagrimas de dolor e ira caían por mi rostro, el muy bastardo no paraba de golpear, ya no aguantaba, era mucho…

Solo le dirigí la mirada una vez, intentando no verme tan patético y tenia esa MALDITA sonrisa

"¡maldito!...¡AAAH MALDITO!" ahora golpea mas fuerte….parece interminable, pero termina, se va como si nada, el desgraciado…lloro un rato más….me siento '¡TAN idiota! ¡E-esto apesta!...claro…..que desde lejos, podía oir a mamá llorar…pero, p-por que no me ayudo…c-como me deje….

Esto apesta….¡jarcol! arg…

Camino hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta, maldita sea… ¿que hago? ¿Debería llamar a alguien…? No… que demonios…¡nono!... oh rayos

**Ok, si….¡estoy loca!** **Pro, quería que Kai fuera bieeen odiado! ) jaja, JURO! Bueno…intentare escribir el próximo cap en esta o la próxima semana!! Sino… S los que me conoces me dan una queca para acordarme! Y y necesitan ser mas largos! Uuuu! Lo se!! plop!! Jeje!! Díganme que piensan!! Byebye!**


	10. capítulo 10!

**Hola! emm….perdón! mucho mucho perdón se que prometí ser mas puntual en actualizacioneees, pero emm .-. perdón! Emm **

(Kari's POV)

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, sin duda los 3 meses más difíciles de toda mi vida, ahora cuento con 5 meses de embarazo en total y no han sido de todo agradables…. Como cuando solo habían pasado tres semanas de cuando les dije todo a mis padres…

(FLASHBACK)

"Hiiikarii!" llamó desesperada mi madre

"¿Qué ocurre, mamá?" baje rápido a su llamado

"¡rápido, niña! Al parecer vendrá la familia de tu padre de visita, así que te compre esto" saca una faja de cuerpo

"madre… la doctora me pidió que no los usara, pueden repercudir en el crecimiento de mi bebé…"

"¡por piedad, hija!" sostiene su cabeza muy angustiada "ellos no deben saber de tu estado… ¿¡Qué pensarían de mi!?"

"mamá…es lo de menos, ya sabes lo que nos dijo mi psicóloga, un bebé es una bendición… y no es culpa tuya que este embarazadal, dijo que era por la ignorancia de no saberse proteger…"

"¡hija! ¿Y crees que ellos entenderán que tu tengas que saber protegerte o no? Son 14 años, Hikari… te lo ruego, hazlo por mi, úsalo y actúa como si no pasara nada raro, ellos viven muy lejos y la ultima vez que los vimos fue hace ya muchos años, como 7 o 8, así que no hay necesidad como para que ellos se den cuenta…solo serán unas horas…"

"bien…bien…¡tú ganas, madre! Me lo pondré…"

"gracias, nena…"

Agarro la faja, solo serían unas horas y recién cumplía el tercer mes, supuse que no tendría nada de malo…



¡Listo!...pero, ¡ah! Que incomoda es esta faja... esconde bien mi vientre, pero me aprieta mucho….solo serán unas horas…solo serán unas horas…

Suspiro al oír a un auto llegar, miro por mi ventana y ahí están todos…mi pintoresca familia paterna, veo a la abuela, una mujer de unos 70 años, de muchos kilos y toneladas de maquillaje, salir del auto y atacar a mi hermano de besos y abrazos, también veo a mi abuelo, hombre serio, de unos 80 y tantos, delgado y estricto: estrechar la mano con mi padre y claro, no faltaba el tío Kyuzo, el que aunque ya con sus 40 años, nunca salió de casa de sus padres, y sigue siendo mantenidos por ellos… detrás en un auto separado, vienen las hermanas de mi 'adorable' abuela… las tías abuelas, igual o aún más obesas que mi propia abuela, con vestidos llamativos e exagerados; una viuda, las otras dos solteras; ellas también atacan a mi hermano jalando sus mejillas y él con cara desesperada por ayuda… siento nauseas al instante, y estoy segura que no es por el bebé o por lo mucho que me talla esta faja…

"¿¡dónde está la niña más linda de este mundo?!" pregunta incesantemente una de mis tías abuelas

"ella bajará en unos instantes, está algo enferma, tía Misao"

"bien está… ¡solo necesita un buen tanto de la medicina de la tía Misao!"

"no lo dudo…"

Bajo rápidamente y logro ver como me llueven familiares…

"¡oh! Nena… ¡que hermosa estás!"

"muy grande"

"¡Cómo ha crecido!"

"la última vez que te vimos eras una niña chiquita"

Solo sonrío ante los dulces comentarios, mientras que repetía en mi cabeza, solo por unas horas… solo por unas horas…

…Y así transcurrió en día, al fin era la hora de la cena, cuando acabáramos de cenar, ellos se irían al fin… pero, no me sentía para nada bien…

"Kari, queridita, no te ves muy bien…" pregunta algo preocupada mi abuela



"no es nada, abuelita… es que--"

"¡ya les dije que está algo enferma!" ríe nerviosa mi madre

"hmm…" siguen comiendo

Siento que ya no aguanto más esto, siento que debo quitarme esta faja y respirar tranquila, siento nauseas, quiero vomitar, quiero tirarme en mi cama y descansar…

"¡ne nee!" llama la atención mi tío Kyuzo

Mi padre le mira "¿que ocurre?"

Mi tío Kyuzo en su hiperactivo modo de ser vuelve a ver a su madre "oye, ma, ¿no les enseñaras lo que les hiciste?"

Mi abuela sonríe encantada "pero, claro que sí ¿¡cómo pude olvidarlo!?" se levanta de la mesa y trae un florero hermoso, hecho y pintado a mano, con muchos detalles "tome el tiempo para hacerles esto…se verá bonito cuando este lleno de flores, si, unas bonitas rosas rojas"

"¡oh, que hermoso detalle! No se hubiera molestado, suegra…"

"¡nonono! Lo hice encantada"

Mi madre pasa feliz el florero a todos los de la familia para que le echen un vistazo, lo veo llegar, pero veo doble, triple, ya no estoy bien… necesito… necesito

"ten, Kari… es bonito ¿no?" me pasa el florero, pero pero ¡pero! "GUACK!"

"¡KARI!"

Ya no aguanté más y me vi vomitando en el florero que hizo mi abuela, mientras que mi color de piel cambiaba a azul

"¡¡AAAAAH!! LA NIÑA LA NIÑAAA"

Mi hermano corre donde mi, me saca rápido la camisa y con su cuchillo de carne rompe la faja y me deja respirar con calma, pero, claro, demostrando mi vientre

Me calme, el dolor paró, las nauseas pararon, la presión paró…pero, cuando miro a tanta gente viéndome con asco y con asombro, no puedo evitar tener deseos de correr y esconderme



"p-pero…niña… ¿Qué te ocurrió?" pregunta algo asustado mi abuelo

"hmm…."

"¿por qué estas tan panzoncita, sobrinita?"

"hmm…"

"¡ustedes no entienden!" gritó desespera mi madre de vergüenza "¡MI HIJA FUE ULTRAJADA!"

Mi padre, mi hermano y yo la volvemos a ver con asombro

"¡ASÍ ES! ¡F-fue uno de sus compañeros de escuela! ¡UN CANALLA!"

"¡¿ya lo demandaron?!" preguntó mi tía Misao muy angustiada

"¡así es!"

"oh…pobre nenita" todos me miran con lástima y simpatía… pero… yo no fui violada… no…

"¡no es así, mamá!" me incorporo "no fui ultrajada, mantuve relaciones sexuales sin protección con un buen amigo mío y todo fue mi idea"

Mi familia paterna no podían creer lo que escuchaban, rápidamente voltean a ver a mi madre, quien estaba llena de vergüenza, y pues… empezó una discusión de…'como deberías o debiste criar a tu hija' y yo intentaba defender a mi madre, pero, me fue imposible…

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Suspiro… después de eso ellos prometieron estar llamando y asegurándose de que estuviera bien…después de 3 meses y si una llamada, pero no me importa, lo que de verdad me afectó fue el hecho que mi madre no me habló en un mes…después se le pasó el enojo y me volvió a hablar…suspiroo… las cosas, como dije, no han sido para nada fáciles para mi, en especial en la escuela, donde los profesores te ven como un 'mal ejemplo para la clase' y tus supuestos amigos hablan cosas terribles de ti a tus espaldas y claro ni quiero imaginar que dirán los padres…

Pero, he descubierto a mis verdaderos amigos mediante este embarazo, los que me cuidan y protegen en todo momento, y esos no podían ser otros que: Sora, quién me acompaña siempre me mis chequeos; Yolei, Davis y Cody, quienes nunca dejan de preocuparse de que me duele que 

siento, que deje de sentir, que necesito, que me traen, son adorables; mi hermano y Matt, me han cuidado tanto, mis dos hermanos mayores… Izzy, bajando nombres para escoger de internet y claro, Joe, quien se encarga de asegurarse que cumpla mi dieta, rica en proteínas y me recuerda a cada rato de tomarme mis pastillas….¡oh! y Mimi, que me manda desde los Estados Unidos la última moda en ropa materna, espera con ansías saber el sexo del bebé para empezar a comprar ropa…

Pero…la persona más importante, Tk… está tan distante, ya no es el mismo, nunca quiere salir, solo me ha acompañado a dos de mis citas con el doctor en los últimos tres meses, no quiere hablar de que le sucede, ya nunca te mira a los ojos y creo que ya ni sale con su papá y su hermano, obviamente, todos estamos preocupados por él… p-pero…¿Qué podemos hacer?... por más que intente hablar con él, no me escucha, no quiere, no quiere…

"hm…?" TK esta en su casillero, perfecto, ahora podre hablar con el

"Takeru…"

"oh…" me vuelve a ver y baja la mirada "Hola, Kari… ¿Cómo estás?"

"yo muy bien…"

Me acaricia el vientre con timidez… "¿y el o la pequeño/a…?"

Le sonrío levemente "hoy me estuvo pateando mucho en la mañana…"

"oh…" sonríe

"bueno…eeh… verás…tengo una cita con el doctor hoy… puedes ir conmigo si quieres… se sabrá el sexo del bebé…"

"oh…" sonría ampliamente "me encantaría ir…solo necesito pedir pe-permiso a mis papás…"

"¡bien...! me avisas más tarde…"

"eso haré…"

"bueno…"

TK se va rápido y yo suspiro "oh Tk…"

(TK'S POV)



a-agarro el teléfono y marco a casa… o mejor cuelgo…s-si… ¡n-no! Debo estar con Kari… p-por que la amo… por que este be-bebé es nuestro…

"¿moshi moshi?"

"¡Ka-Kai...! emm…s-señor…p-odría salir a ver al be-bebé hoy?..."

"¡mmm! Déjame pensaaarlo… ¡no! Te quiero en casa temprano" cuelga el teléfono y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas invadan mi cara… "hmm…"

Cuelgo el teléfono y me voy al sótano del colegio, hasta que toquen para la salida, ahí nadie me encontrara ni escuchara… "AAAAAAH! TE ODIO KAICHI! TE ODIO!"… oigo la campana de salida y corro antes de que me tope con Kari y quedarle mal otra vez…

Llegó a casa temprano, mamá anda trabajando y Kai en el sillón fumando y tomando sin cesar "lle-llegué…"

"hmm…ven acá…"

Suspiro y agarro valor "¿s-si?"

"me llamó su profesor… ¡estás faltando! BASURA"

"¡e-es que…!" antes de que terminara mi frase, una lluvia de golpes y cintazos caían sobre mi

"¡BASURA! ¡CUMPLE SIEMPRE!" lo escucho gritar entre azote y azote…cumplir siempre…

Cierro mis puños con fuerza, me muevo rápido, donde no alcance los golpes, me pongo de pie y lo empujo

"'¿¡QUÉ HACES?!"

"¡DEBO CUMPLIR!" salgo rápido, antes de que me agarre y empiece la lluvia de golpes de nuevo, sin zapatos, con la ropa desarreglada y con dolor en el cuerpo, corro al consultorio por medio de la calle, lo más rápido que mis piernas logran dar, hasta un poco más, ya que siento como se desgarran mis músculos del esfuerzo "KARI KAARI"

Corro por poco más de una hora, ya que queda bien lejos, sudor, dolor mis pies llenos de piedras y vidrios, pero no me importa ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

"consultorio del doctor Otani, ¿en que puedo servirlo?" al ver la forma en que llegue, la secretaria toca discretamente el botón de seguridad…



"¡NO! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé! Hi-Hikari Yagami…aa ella bu-usco!"

"ella ya entro a su cita"

"¡DEJEME ENTRAR!"

"no puede…"

"¡POR FAVOR!"

"llamare a seguridad…"

Veo a Sora salir intrigada por los gritos "¡TK! Que bien que llegaste…" sonríe cálidamente y mira a la secretaria "es el padre, déjelo entrar"

La secretaria me ve y suspira "bueno…"

Corro con Sora y le doy un gran abrazo "gracias…"

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo…?"

"¡eso no importa! ¿Dónde estaaa?"

Sora me guía a una habitación donde donde tenían a Kari con un líquido en su abdomen y viendo a un monitor

"¡KARI!"

"¡TK! Viniste…"

Corro con ella y le beso la frente y miro al monitor

El doctor no puede evitar sonreir y mirarnos…

"¿desean saber el sexo del bebé?"

Lo vemos esperanzados y asentimos al mismo tiempo

"felicidades, tendrán una niña"

**Aaaaaw! Ok…ya fue mucho xD ojala les haya gustaado ste cap! Sorry que no pueda agradecer uno a uno! O.o ando presionada de tiempo xD Jijii dejen revs!! Byeee!los amo! XD**


	11. Capítulo 11!

**ZAAAAH!! La verdad no tengo excusa! Solo lean! ;)**

Los ojos de Kari se iluminan,, su sonrisa crece, su expresión irradia felicidad. Tk sonríe tenuemente, su mirada perdida y pensativa.

"Gracias…" Kari mira al doctor con sincero agradecimiento; el doctor se limita a sonreír y darles uno momentos a solas.

Tk observa al doctor salir del consultorio y permanece un par de minutos en silencio.

Kari disfruta esos minutos con una dulce sonrisa, pensaba en cosas triviales, una nena.

TK suspira y pasa uno de sus dedos sobre el vientre de Kari.

"¿Estas feliz?"

Tk se limita a asentir.

Kari también asiente y cierra los ojos contenta "Gracias por venir"

Los ojos azules penetran en los de color miel "Gracias por darme la fuerza para venir"

Kari le mira confusa, pero ríe dulcemente "Vamos a tener una niña, ¿no es maravilloso? Ya me la imagino" cierra los ojos "¿Cómo le pondremos?".

Tk da un gran suspiro y se encoge de hombros, siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo y da un gran suspiro.

"¿Me disculpas un segundo?"

"Tranquilo"

TK sonríe y sale del observatorio, saca su celular del bolsillo y contesta, sin fijarse quien le llama.

"Takeru, ¿Dónde estás?" La voz angustiada de Hiroaki se escucha al otro lado de la línea; los ojos de TK se abren más en sorpresa.

"¿Papá?" La voz de TK se escucha pequeña y tímida.

"Takeru…¿Qué ocurre contigo, eh? Tu madre me llama histérica diciendo que escapaste, tu escuela llamando por tus calificaciones, tu actitud…¿¡Qué está pasando Takeru?! ¿Qué no me has dicho?" Hiroaki estaba molesto, angustiado y muy dolido… su hijo ya no confiaba más en él, seguro era eso…

Tk da un gran suspiro "Estoy acompañando a Kari a una cita… Tendrá una niña…". Silencio, el silencio consumió la conversación por lo que para TK fueron horas.

"Oh… una niña… ¿y todo está bien con ella?"

"Al parecer sí…"

"…Hijo, quédate ahí, estoy en camino, ¿sí?"

TK asiente, olvidando que su padre no podría verlo

"¿¿Sí??"

"Uhm… Sí, papá… Hasta luego" TK cuelga y guarda su celular, en ese mismo segundo Kari salía del consultorio.

"Hey, TK…¿te gustaría ir al cine?..." Kari pregunta cabizbaja, levemente sonrojada, siente que comparten algo especial, ahora que TK se está involucrando más… Podrían llegar a ser una familia… una como las que salen en la televisión.

Tk la mira y empieza a sentirse horriblemente culpable, ¿cómo decir no a la madre de su bebé, a su mejor amiga, a Kari?... Su padre entendería, estaba seguro que sí, "Me encantaría, Kari" Una sonrisa dulce y sincera nace en los labios de TK, Kari toma su mano muy contenta y caminan hasta donde Sora.

(Hiroaki's POV)

"_¡Se fue de la casa, estaba histérico! ¡No sé que es lo que le pasa! Hiroaki, tienes que ayudarme con él, ya no sé que hacer, mira como llueve, hizo un berrinche horrible en la casa, cuando llegué encontré todo en el piso, ¡Ayudame Hiroaki!" _Natsuko sonaba más que consternada al otro lado de la línea.

"Tranquila, Nancy, calmate, yo lo voy a llamar, lo voy a encontrar y hablaremos… averiguare que es lo que ocurre"

"_Por favor" _Logro escuchar un suspiro de alivio desbocarse de Natsuko. _"Gracias, llama cualquier cosa"_

"Lo haré, no te preocupes, hablamos después"

"_Adios…" _

"Adiós" Cuelgo y marco rápidamente a TK mientras salgo de mi oficina, algo malo pudo pasarle, llueve horrible… y las calles son peligrosas… no puedo evitar recordar la llamada del director de la escuela de TK quejándose de su último desempeño… él siempre había sido el mejor de su clase… también estaba tan alejado de mi y de su hermano… algo malo debe estarle pasando, ¿Qué clase de padre soy? ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?.

"…" Puedo oir que alguien contesta del otro lado de la línea.

"Takeru, ¿Dónde estás?"

"_¿Papá?"_ Apenas logro escuchar la diminuta voz de mi hijo menor al otro lado.

"Takeru…¿Qué ocurre contigo, eh? Tu madre me llama histérica diciendo que escapaste, tu escuela llamando por tus calificaciones, tu actitud…¿¡Qué está pasando Takeru?! ¿Qué no me has dicho?"

"_Estoy acompañando a Kari a una cita… Tendrá una niña…"._ ¿una niña? ¿Tendré una nieta? Mi hijo no está listo para tener una niña…yo no estoy listo para ser abuelo… pero, el simple hecho de saber que esa criaturita tiene mi sangre es abrumador…una nieta. "Oh… una niña… ¿y todo está bien con ella?"

"_Al parecer sí…"_ su voz esta tan perdida, debe de estar tan pensativo como yo….

"…Hijo, quédate ahí, estoy en camino, ¿sí?" Espero por una respuesta, pero no escucho ninguna, reprimo un suspiro de frustración, cierro los ojos y masajeo mi frente antes de volver a preguntar "¿¿Sí??"

"_Uhm… Sí, papá… Hasta luego" _TK cuelga rápidamente, no me dio tiempo de despedirme también, dejo salir el tan reprimido suspiro y corro al auto.

No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, ha perdido la confianza de su hijo… antes TK podía contarle lo que fuera sin problema, el pobre debe de estar confuso, la presión del bebé…LA bebé… La nueva relación de su madre… quizás debería dejar de trabajar tanto y esforzarme para recuperar mi relación con mi hijo menor…

Llego al hospital sin problema, dejo el auto en el parqueo, salgo con mi paraguas y un abrigo extra que Matt suele dejar en el auto por cualquier cosa, si TK salió tan apresurado de su casa, seguro no llevo un abrigo.

Al entrar pregunto busco con la mirada a TK, pero no lo encuentro… me acerco a la joven recepcionista, dejando el paraguas en la entrada.

"Disculpe, señorita… ¿No ha visto a mi hijo? Su nombre es Takeru Takaishi, venía acompañando a la joven Hikari Yagami…"

La joven responde con una mirada confusa, pero segundos después sus ojos crecen un poco.

"¿Rubio, así de alto? Asiento un poco.

"¿Ojos claros, empapado y descalzo?" Asiento un poco más, aunque las última características me hacen estar inseguro…

"¡Oh, sí! Él ya se fue con la señorita… ¿Es el padre del bebé, no es así?"

"S-sí…ehm…¿Se fue?"

La señorita asiente "Se fue con la señorita Yagami y una joven pelirroja" Sora…

Doy un gran suspiro, no puedo evitar sentirme increíblemente molesto, TK no solía desobedecerme así… Claro tampoco era de escaparse, ni de malas notas, ni de embarazar niñas… Quizas… he sido mal padre, no he sido lo suficientemente estricto con él… Quizás deba empezar a serlo… Como lo he sido con Matt… Pero, es difícil, a TK lo veo muy pocas veces… para mí el sigue siendo ese dulce niño hiperactivo con dulce sonrisa…

La recepcionista se me queda viendo intrigada, rayos… otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos.

"Eh… Muchas Gracias, señorita…"

"Dijeron algo del cine… por si sirve de algo" sonríe un poco, la vuelvo a ver con una sincera sonrisa "Gracias" Me apuro a la salida, tomo mi paraguas y camino hacia mi auto.

(Kari's POV)

Vamos camino al cine en el auto de Sora, es una suerte que Matt sea tan desordenado y que deje sus cosas botadas en todas partes, ya que en el auto de Sora encontramos sus converses negras y una sueter/gabardina negra.

"Pontelos TK, solo a ti se te ocurre ir descalzo y todo mojado al cine…o al hospital" Sora se ríe un poco mientras conduce.

Tk rueda los ojos y se pone los converse y el abrigo, le quedaban grandes, pero no tanto, Matt ya dejo de crecer y TK lo está alcanzando sin problema.

Tk se despeina un poco su desordenado cabello rubio y me sonríe con los ojos…esos ojos océano… nada me haría mas feliz si mi bebé hereda los ojos de su padre… ¡Esto es tan raro! Pensar en Tk como un papá y en mi como una mamá…pero, creo que vamos a poder serlo, ya no queda de otra, no voy a permitir que mi niña crezca sin padre… no sería justo para ella…o para mí.

"Servidos" La voz de Sora me saca de mis pensamientos.

"¿No nos acompañarás, Sora?" La cuestiona TK.

"Nah, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con unos arreglos…¡disfruten su cita!"

¿¡¿Cita?!? Mis mejillas se ponen calientes, debo estar como un tomate, Sora, odio que seas tan directa.

Tk ríe nerviosamente, lo miro de reojo y noto que al igual que yo, se encuentra cabizbajo y bastante sonrojado.

Es bueno saber que se siente como yo…

"Gracias por traernos" Ambos agradecemos antes de salir del auto.

"No hay de que, pórtense bien" Sora sonríe dulcemente y se va.

Ambos suspiramos pesadamente y entramos al edificio… Tk es muy dulce: me dejo escoger la película, me compró todas las golosinas que yo quería y no me permitió pagar nada…

Dentro de la película mantenía un brazo abrazándome y preguntándome si estaba cómoda y todo eso… Esto se siente como una cita… ¿nuestra primera cita?... creo que sí…

"Kari…" Un par enormes ojos azules me mira en forma angustiada.

"¿e-eh?"

Tk sonríe un poco "pensativa, ¿eh? Ya esta terminaron los créditos…"

Miro a mí alrededor, ya todos habían salido, las luces prendidas y los empleados limpiando el lugar.

"Oh, cielos…" Río un poco y salgo con Tk… Vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando salimos…

"¡Takeru Takaishi!" el papá de TK… se veía de verdad molesto…

Mis ojos flotaron para encontrar a TK, quien bajo la mirada de inmediato y traga en seco.

El señor Ishida se acerca rápidamente. "Ho-hola señor Ishida…" mi voz se vuelve más pequeña de lo que suele ser.

Los ojos del señor Ishida se suavizaron al verme, debe ser por mi estado.

"¿Cómo estás, Kari? Vaya que te ves…"

"¿Grande?" termino la oración por él, ambos reímos a causa de eso.

"pues si… ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?"

"oh, no… no se preocupe señor Ishida, mi hermano anda por aquí, hace 5 minutos me dejo un mensaje, para que nos encontráramos en las comidas"

El señor Ishida asiente solemnemente e insiste en acompañarme hasta alla, los 3 vamos al centro de comidas, en silencio… Tk no había dicho palabra…y cuando llego su papá se veía molesto…

"Ahí está mi hermano…" Sonrío al notar la desordenada masa de pelo marrón. El señor Ishida asiente y me deja ir tras una rápida despedida…

(TK's POV)

"Vamos Takeru…"

Seguí a mi padre cabizbajo, siento el enojo de mi padre hacia mi… quizás no debí ir al cine después de todo…

El viaje en el auto fue aún peor, la tensión era enorme; estoy molesto porque arruinó mi cita con Kari…pero, también estoy asustado…suspiro…ya no soporto más…"Lo siento, papá"

Mi padre permaneció en silencio, pronto habíamos llegado a su casa. Él baja del auto y entra a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta…supongo que debo seguirlo…

Suspiro una vez más antes de salir del auto y seguirlo. Al entrar a la casa, cierro la puerta silenciosamente mientras escucho a mi padre hablar por teléfono, seguramente con mi madre…

"Sí, yo le voy a dar su lección"

Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi estómago se revolviera y que mi cara perdiera color…

Minutos después mi padre estaba en la sala conmigo, se veía molesto.

"¿No te pedí que te quedarás en el hospital?"

Asentí suavemente y lo mire nerviosamente, no puedo evitarlo…

"¿M-me vas a pegar, papá?"

Él da un gran suspiro y toma mi brazo, él no me ha castigado así desde que era un niño pequeño y-y no puedo evitar sentir miedo, me va a golpear…como lo hace Kaichi--- Intento soltarme de él, pero mi padre solo me sostiene más fuerte, presionando moretones de la paliza que me dio Kai ayer "¡AH!"

Siento que mi padre me suelta un poco, abro los ojos curiosamente… y noto su expresión…

Curiosamente empieza a subir mis mangas, no puedo permitir que vea los moretones, Kai me matará si mi papá se da cuenta.

"No me toques…"

Mi papá no parece importarle mis quejas y me saca la camisa de un buen, demonios… su cara… jamás voy a olvidar la cara que hizo al ver los moretes en mis brazos…

"Takeru---" Me da vuelta rápidamente y oigo como traga aire al ver los golpes en mi espalda… me da la vuelta otra vez, más desesperadamente .

"¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO?!" oh demonios…

**Ñaaa!! Volví! Ay, no vayan a creer que Hiroaki es un papá abusivo porque le iba a dar un castigo corporal, hay que recordar que todo eso para en Japón y allá esos castigos son los más comunes… pero, lo que Kai le hace es abuso O**

**Tengo sueño, intentaré no durar tanto para el próximo y perdón por los múltiples errores ortográficos! :P**


	12. Capítulo 12!

**¿¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE LOS MILAGROS NO OCURRÍAN!??**

* * *

(Hiroaki's POV)

Mientras conducía mi ira incrementaba, ¿por qué este niño ya no me obedece? …al parecer su madre tiene el mismo problema…Odio ser estricto con él, siempre he sentido que lo tengo muy…abandonado… pero, eso no le da derecho a desobedecerme así..

"Lo siento, papá…" lo veo de reojo, pero no digo palabra, quiero que entienda que está en muchos problemas.

Pocos minutos después llegamos a casa, salgo del auto y entro a casa, tomo el teléfono y converso con Natsuko, le aseguro que está bien… Ella me reclama que soy demasiado irresponsable y que no he educado bien a mi hijo… suspiro y le aseguro que le daré su lección, poco después acabamos la conversación... De verdad odio lastimar a mis hijos, odio sentir que les causo dolor, pero a veces solo así entienden…

Doy un último gran suspiro y voy donde TK, mi cara con expresión estricta…la cual me costo mantener al ver la expresión en la cara de mi hijo menor, parecía un cachorrito perdido.

"¿No te pedí que te quedaras en el hospital?"

Tk hizo un pequeño puchero "¿M-me vas a pegar, papá?" Intento no dejar que mi expresión se suavice, odio el término 'pegar' prefiero… 'castigo'.

Noto lo tenso que esta, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo hacia mí, él resiste y logro observar dolor en su rostro, no entiendo por que…

Tk se empieza a quejar entre pucheros, aprieto un poco más fuerte de donde lo tenía sujeto.

"¡AH!" Tk cerro sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tiembla levemente… ¿qué podría dolerle tanto? Lo suelto un poco y tomo las mangas de su camisa y las subo, TK parecía resistirse mucho.

"No me toques…" Reprimo un suspiro ante su suplica y simplemente le saco la camisa…

…

Su pecho estaba lleno de marcas rojas y moradas…¿C-cómo? ¿Quién?... Tomo sus brazos y los reviso, estaban aún peor que su abdomen, mi hijo…mi pobre hijo… le doy vuelta energéticamente para observar su espalda…habían marcas nuevas… las marcas parecen empeorar entre más bajaba su espalda… ¡esto es--¡ ¡Arg!

"Takeru---"

Le doy la vuelta otra vez y mis ojos encuentran los suyos, los ojos azules se veían enormes, podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón latir… o tal vez sea el mio… Rabia me llena, empiezo a ver rojo.

"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HIZO ESTO?!"

….

"¡TAKERU! ¡RESPONDE, POR UN DEMONIO! ¿¡QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?!" Lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudo un poco, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDE?!

"Y-yo…m-me caí…" lágrimas empiezan a caer de su rostro, ¿de verdad piensa que soy tan estúpido?...

"Takeru…dime…la verdad…" Intento contener mi enojo para que él pueda hablar tranquilo.

Él baja la mirada y esconde su cara entre sus manos.

"¡TAKERU!"

"¡YA DEJA DE GRITARME! TÚ IBAS A HACERME LO MISMO DE TODOS MODOS" …eso no es verdad, yo jamás lo lastimaría así…solo le iba a dar una lección, nunca lo lastimaría así, jamás…

"Takeru…" Suspiro y lo suelto, él solo me da la espalda y corre arriba, demonios…

"Tiki…hijo… espera…" lo sigo, debe estar en la habitación de su hermano... Lástima que él no este, a TK le haría bien hablar con Matt…

"Tiki… escuchame…" entro a la habitación de Matt, pero TK no se ve en ningún lugar… Noto que la computadora esta prendida con una extraña ventana abierta…

Demonios…Seguro fue al Digimundo… Ojalá este bien…

(TK's POV)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… miro a mi alrededor… la Ciudad del Inicio… 'Fantástico'…

Doy un gran suspiro, esto apesta, sé que mi papá no me haría algo así, seguro se debe estar sintiendo muy culpable… y… Ahora que él sabe… seguro iba a darse cuenta que Kai es quien me pega… y Kai se va a enojar…

"¿¿TK??" …¿Patamon?... vuelvo a ver y sip…era él… parecía contento de verme.

"¡¡Tk!!" vuela hacia mi y yo lo abrazo un poco. Patamon se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo con angustia…miro que es lo que tanto le llama la atención…¡Puta! No tengo mi camisa…

"¿¿¿Qué te pasó???" Los enormes ojos azules de Patamon se llenan de angustia y horror.

"Yo…ahm…nada…¿cómo ha estado todo? ¿Cómo—está Gatomon?"

"…Ella está bien… Tk… ven, hace frío…" Patamon aún se ve bastante angustiado, empieza a volar hacia una pequeña cabaña de madera… yo solo lo seguí y entre al lugar…

"¿Patamon?" Los ojos curiosos de Gatomon se encuentran con los mios "¡Oh, TK, hola!...pero…¿¿Qué pasó contigo??" suspiro como respuesta y sonrío un poco… La miro bien y no puedo evitar sonreír, la pobre tiene una panza enorme… Me pregunto si el bebé de ellos nacerá antes que la de Kari…

"Tk…" Volteó, solo para encontrarme, una vez más, con los ojos angustiados de Patamon.

"Estoy bien…" Toso un poco y me pongo un abrigo que logre tomar antes de salir de la habitación de mi hermano… Rayos, seguro ya me enfermé… nunca me quite la ropa mojada… será mejor que no me acerque mucho a Gatomon, no sea que la fuera a enfermar.

Noto que Gatomon también se encuentra angustiada, no debe ser bueno para el bebé…

"¿Qué pasó, Tk?"

"Nada, Patamon…deja de preocuparte, por favor"

Patamon suspira frustradamente, yo solo bajo la mirada.

"Será mejor que me vaya…" Me levanto y salgo del lugar.

Patamon me sigue, no volteo a verlo, solo sigo caminando… un rayo de luz tras de mi y una mano sobre mi hombro captan mi atención…Angemon…

Volteo a verlo y bajo con la mirada.

"Tk… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada…"

"Angemon…No estoy de humor para regaños… solo déjame en paz…" Sigo caminando, pero Angemon sujeta mi brazo, fuerte, bastan te fuerte.

"¡MGH! ¿¿Qué quieres de mi?? ¿¿Qué quieren todos de mí??" …maldita sea…no-llores-no-llores… No es momento para llorar.

Angemon suspira y me carga, demonios, ya no soy un niño… Odio que me trate como un niño… lo siguiente que siento es un abrazo, bastante cálido… Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y las dejo salir…

"Shh… déjalo salir, TK… Aquí estoy…"

Después largo rato así, logro calmarme y levanto la mirada, frente a la cabaña estaba Angewomon, acariciando su extenso vientre, ella se ve bastante elegante… dulce… se ve rara… como Kari, pero diferente…

"Hey, ¿Estás mejor, campeón?" …'campeón'… ¿Qué? ¿Tengo 5 años?... Suspiroo… y asiento "Mucho mejor…"

Angemon sonríe y me pone en el suelo.

Angewomon sonríe un poco "Me comuniqué con Genai y él se comunicó con Matt… Puedes quedarte aquí la noche…si quieres…"

Asiento un poco "gracias…"

Angemon le besa la mejilla y la abraza con un brazo.

Pase ahí el resto de la noche, ellos… no me presionaron, no me pidieron que les dijera que había pasado… Solo me acompañaron, me escucharon y me hicieron sentir bien… ellos son como… ¿papás? Sí…eso es…

Los miro una vez más, Angemon le traía un poco de agua y la abraza de forma cariñosa… ellos ya están listos… ¿Kari y yo también lo estamos? … No somos como ellos… Quizás la más perjudicada de todo esto… sea la beba…

* * *

**¡Taaaadaaa!**


	13. Capítulo 13!

"Te ves cansado, ¿por qué no intentas dormir un poco?"

….

"Tk…" Angemon le mueve un poco los hombros, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos; Tk pestañea un par de veces y dirige su mirada a su digimon…su amigo.

"Perdón, Angemon… ¿Decías?"

Angemon suspira un poco frustrado, aunque su mirada no era más que cálida y comprensiva, "Ven, necesitas dormir un poco…".

Tk asiente un poco, estaba de verdad avergonzado de molestarlos, debía ser ya muy tarde y seguramente tanto Angemon como Angewomon estarían exhaustos…en especial Angewomon….

Angewomon sonríe dulcemente y le toma la mano guiándolo a una habitación. "Lo lamento, Tk… solo tenemos este cuarto extra, espero no te moleste compartir".

La mirada confusa de TK flota hacia el bulto en la cama, completamente tapado, salvo por la cara ligeramente sonrojada y los delicados mechones chocolate.

"… ¿Kari?" Tk vuelve a ver a Angewomon en completo terror. "¿q-qué hace ella aquí? ¿¿Desde cuando??".

Angewomon le masajea tenuemente el hombro, intentando relajarlo. "Ella suele venir al menos 3 veces a la semana…veras, de verdad necesito digievolucionar para estar más cómoda…estar como Gatomon en mi estado es exhaustivo… mi vientre me pesa mucho más y mi energía no es la misma…" Angewomon intenta reprimir una risilla al ver los ojos petrificados de TK, "Vino mientras tú y Angemon hablaban afuera… Oh, No te preocupes, ella estaba muy cansada cuando llego, me ayudo a digievolucionar y se fue directo a la cama" Su angelical sonrisa hizo que TK se relajara un poco y asintiera levemente.

"Gracias…" TK le sonríe lleno de gratitud.

"Oh, no es nada…anda, a la cama, ya es muy tarde"

"…de verdad gracias…no saben cómo—no saben…es que…" Tk se agita el cabello mientras continua balbuceando, Angewomon le pone un dedo delicadamente sobre los labios del preadolescente, desbocando una sonrisa dulce y materna.

"No digas nada… No es necesario…" acaricia un poco su cabello y lo jala hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo cálidamente; Tk no dudo en devolver el gesto y segundos después rompió el abrazo y sin decir nada más fue a la cama, sin hacer ruido y con movimientos suaves, para no perturbar el sueño de Kari.

Angewomon salía segundos después, para encontrarse con Angemon junto a la puerta; así ambos se dirigieron a su cama, a descansar y darle fin a tan agitado día.

(TK's P.O.V)

…No sé que debería sentir en este momento… la verdad no siento nada… estoy terriblemente confundido… mis emociones son tantas… que no sé que sentir…. Heme aquí, compartiendo cama por primera vez con mi mejor amiga, la madre de mi hija, mi primer y único amor… bueno, ya habíamos compartido cama—no, en realidad fue un sillon—arg, que demonios estoy pensando… baka, baka, baka…

...¿qué fue eso?...algo bajo las sabanas se mueve, pero no parece ser kari; me fijo y lo que encuentro me deja perplejo: ¡la panza de Kari se mueve! ¡Eso se mueve! ¡La bebe se mueve! Increíble…paso mi mano delicadamente sobre el vientre de ella, con cuidado de no despertarla, y lo que siento es maravilloso, se mueve, es como si me reconociera, ¡wow! De verdad está ahí adentro…

"Hola nena…s-soy papá" soy papá… urg, me debo ver tan estúpido, hablándole al vientre de Kari y llamando a mi mismo 'papá', yo no merecía ese título, no, jamás; los papás son maduros y siempre saben que decir y mantienen a sus hijos y son amargados y nunca dejan que sus hijos hagan nada… menos mi papá, claro está, aunque a veces tiene sus momentos…

¡Se movió otra vez! Sabe que soy yo… impresionante, ahí hay una personita y es mitad yo; suspiro; mantengo mi mano sobre el vientre de Kari y junto con mi hija, me aviento al mundo de los sueños…

(A la mañana siguiente)

"Tk… anda arriba" mgggh… demoooonios

"cinco minutos máaas…QUÉ DEMONIOS" un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre mi e hizo que me levantara de golpe, solo para ver a mi hermano con un florero en mano y las flores en la otra. "Ya son las dos de la tarde, papá está por tener un ataque, tienes que volver ya a casa" ¿dos…dos de tarde? Me fijo rápidamente si Kari sigue junto a mi…no estaba, mi cara se entristece, tenía ganas de despertar junto a ellas, tenerlas conmigo…

"¿¿¿hey, me estás oyendo???" mi hermano se ve estresado, arg, suspiro.

"si… te escuche, ya voy, solo me voy a despedir"

"Ok…te espero afuera" pasa una mano por mi desordenado y muy mojado cabello antes de salir.

Me estiro, cansado, quizás por dormir tanto y salgo de la habitación, solo para encontrarme a Patamon y Gatomon junto a la ventana.

"¿cuándo se fue Kari?"

Patamon me vuelve a ver y sonríe "temprano, pero no quiso despertarte"

"ah…entiendo…gracias…gracias por todo"

Ambos me sonríen con dulzura, pero Gatomon es la que responde "No te preocupes, Tk, puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre estamos para ti" ahora soy yo el que sonríe ante esas palabras.

"Gracias, de verdad…" me despido de ellos y salgo de la pequeña cabaña, mi hermano me esperaba un poco impaciente junto al portal.

"¿ya?"

"Ya" abro el portal al Mundo Real y entramos en el.

(En la casa Ishida-Hiroaki's P.O.V)

Escucho un ruido en la habitación de Matt, seguramente ya han vuelto, gracias al cielo… aun no puedo evitar sentirme aterrado de ese Digimundo, por las historias que me han contado mis hijos suena como un lugar terriblemente peligroso… y pensar que mi hijo fue a ese lugar tan tarde… ¿y si algo le paso? ¿Por qué vuelve hasta esta hora? ¿Qué me está escondiendo?... esos golpes… ¿Qué tipo de padre soy?... no me di cuenta, no preste atención…debo ir a verificar que este bien, así me apresuro a la habitación de Matt y los veo…se ve bien…oh gracias al cielo, creo que está bien….

"papá… lamento haberme ido así ayer… no quise preocuparte" sin pensarlo por un segundo, me acerqué a él y lo cubrí con mis brazos, mi hijo, el pequeño, el frágil…

Noto como Matt se escabulle de la habitación para darnos privacidad…así que lo alejo un poco de mí para verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" él asiente un poco la cabeza, aún cabizbajo.

"Hijo, tienes mucho que explicar…"

"…Sí, lo sé…" se veía tan perdido, tan triste, tan pequeño…

"Yo solo quiero ayudar, hijo, te amo, no estoy molesto contigo, puedes confiar en mí" él levanta la mirada y sonríe un poco.

"está bien…pero, promete…promete que no harás una tormenta en un vaso con agua, ¿sí?"

**Arg, lamento taaanto no haber actualizado antes, no se imaginan cuantas veces he tratado de terminar este capítulo, lo he hecho al menos 3 veces, pero siempre se borra o se va la luz o o o algo!!**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografías que sé que hay por todo el capítulo, la verdad ando apurada y quiero subirlo rápido…**

**Jojojo, intentaré ser más rápida para actualizar, aunque no prometo nada… entre a la universidad y es bastante demandante, seré una próxima abogada, siii…**

**Cuideeense y comenten, caraj*!!**


	14. Capítulo 14!

**A/N: Geeeeeente! A veces no puedo creer que esta pobre historia tenga como 3 años, que pena, de verdad… *suspiro* pero, no saben lo agradecida que estoy con todos ustedes, porque son lindos y bellos y y y y siguen leyéndolo! Yo sé lo ****molesto**** que es cuando no siguen un fic o nunca lo terminan, créanme que sí, pero la vida da tantas vueltas…los días se acortan… la universidad consume el alma y energía de las personas… los profesores están locos y piensan que uno tiene todo el tiempo del mundo (de verdad están enfermos! Tengo uno que me dejo de proyecto final ponerme a abrazar arboles en medio de la sabana {que es como un parque muy céntrico y visitado} y tomar fotos de cada abrazo, haha! Fue vergonzoso y me metí un par astillas…después tuve que hacer una bitácora muy rigurosa sobre el pudrimiento de un aguacate… claaaro…. Porque todo eso me hará una mejor abogada, no creen?) Pero, sepan que voy a terminar este fic, si lo voy a terminar, lo hare… no prometo que mis actualizaciones sean rápidas, pero ya llegaran **** ojala les guste este capítulo y gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, recordándome que este fic existe y dándome apoyo psicológico para seguirlo! **

Frunzo levemente el ceño, difícil que no vaya a molestarme por lo que él me tenga que decir, pero al parecer es la única forma en que me vaya a decir que le ocurrió "Bien… solo dime, hijo… por favor"

Él parecía estar incomodo, pero al final se sienta en la cama de Matt y suspira.

"…pues… Mamá-"

"¡¿Tu madre?" ¿La dulce Natsuko sería capaz de algo así? Pero, si ella adora a Tk…entiendo que estaba muy molesta con todo esto del embarazo de Kari, pero…

"¡NO! Déjame terminar de hablar…" TK me gruñe un poco irritable.

"Lo siento, hijo…" suspiro un poco mientras me siento junto a él y paso mi brazo por sus hombros, intentando darle un poco de confort.

"…Mamá pues…ella pensaba que yo necesitaba una figura paterna más…'presente'" no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable… ¿por qué no le puse más atención a TK? La verdad duele… y ahora que lo pienso, no se casi nada de él… ¿cuál es su comida favorita, qué quiere ser cuando crezca, cómo jugará en sus juegos de básquet?

"… ¿papáa?" la paciencia de TK parece no ser mucha.

"Lo siento, TK…te estoy escuchando"

"…bueno… Kaishi…el novio de mamá… es…estricto, ¿sí? eso es todo…"

"Takeru…" lo miro seriamente mientras el muchacho parece hacerse cada vez más pequeño "él…me golpea cuando está molesto… no sé cuando es su problema… es como si me odiara por estar en su camino todo el tiempo…eso es todo…"

"escoria…" me levanto rápidamente, ¿quién se cree ese tipo para ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo? Al menos si fuera algún muchacho que le estuviera dando problemas en el colegio…pero, un hombre…un tremendo huevón desquitándose con mi pobre hijo.

"papá… no es para tanto, de verdad…" TK me veía preocupado, casi asustado, seguramente mi cara demostraba lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Ya vuelvo…"

"¡Papá, lo prometiste!" Mi pobre hijo se levanta y me toma del brazo intentando hacer que me volviera a sentar.

Tomo aire y decido sentarme para complacer al muchacho, ya tiene mucho estrés como para sumar más.

"nunca te ha…tocado… te ha hecho hacer cosas que nos has querido hacer… ¿o sí?" el pobre muchacho se pone completamente rojo, pero tengo derecho a saber…si se atrevió a golpearlo pudo haberle hecho otras cosas… pero, si es así…juro que lo mato…

"¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!"

"¿seguro?" él asiente.

"Ok… déjame ver"

"¿eh?"

"Déjame ver que te ha hecho…" suspiro, intentando mantenerme paciente.

Tk no parece hacerle mucha gracia mi petición. La verdad, en este momento me siento tan…molesto… no me gustaría que TK sienta que me desquito con él… pero ya perdí mi paciencia… lo único que quiero hacer es ir donde ese tipo, romperle los dientes y asegurarme que no se acerque a mi hijo nunca más…después iría a donde Natsuko a recordarle que ella es una terrible madre… hacerle muy presente que le quitaría la custodia que MI hijo.

"Takeru…"

"…prefiero no…" lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia mí, sacándolo de su camisa en el proceso y recostándolo en mi regazo para poder ver mejor su espalda.

"¡PAPÁ!" siento su cuerpo temblar, quizás no debí ser tan violento, pero, TK puede ser tan terco cuando quiere…

"Lo siento…lo siento… shh… tranquilo, solo quiero echar un vistazo" mis ojos hasta encontrarse con la espalda maltratada de TK: tenía varias marcas… de diferentes formas y tamaños… algunas estaban apenas cicatrizando y noté que se extendían más allá de su espalda… seguramente su última golpiza no fue hace mucho.

"… ¿cuándo fue la última vez?"

"…ha-hace dos días…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No recuerdo…" TK gruñe un poco.

"Takeru" le regaño "Estoy preocupado por ti, quiero ayudar, pero no puedo si no me dejas…"

"¡.RECUERDO!" Tomo aire e intento mantenerme calmado, él está tenso… eso es todo…

TK se intenta levantar de mi regazo y mira hacia otro lado. "Hijo…"

"¡NO SE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡No necesito tu ayuda…!" suspiro y pongo una mano sobre su espalda para sostenerlo donde está.

"…quieto, voy a buscar alguna pomada para que te sientas mejor…" le acarició la espalda esperando que de esta manera se relaje un poco más.

"¡SUELTAME!" TK empieza a patear.

"¡Papá!"Matt se encontraba junto a la puerta viéndose verdaderamente horrorizado.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!" Seguramente desde fuera se debía ver bastante mal…

"Matt…no es lo que parece…"

"¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame!" No puedo evitar levantar una ceja ante los gritos de mi hijo menor, ¿no ve que lo trato de ayudar?

Matt se pone serio y me mira con cara de pocos amigos, él sería capaz de ir al infierno de ida y vuelta solo por su hermano, de eso no me cabe duda. La mirada de Matt parece estar sellada en la espalda expuesta de TK y simultáneamente buscaba mi mirada, desconcertado.

"¡cómo pudiste!"

"No, Matt…" suspiro un poco, "no es lo que crees…trae el botiquín ¿quieres?…"

"…sabes que yo no sería capaz…" mi hijo mayor parece relajarse un poco y va en busca del botiquín, aún muy desconcertado.

"…suéltaaame…" dame paciencia….

"Aquí está…" regresa Matt rápidamente depositando su mirada en su hermano.

"Gracias…" empiezo a desinfectar las heridas y a sanarlas.

"Qué paso…" pregunta mi hijo mayor, quien estaba sentado a mis pies mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano.

"Después te cuento, niisan…" Matt suspira con frustración, pero lo acepta.

40 minutos más tarde había terminado de vendar, desinfectar y exfoliar a mi hijo, y aunque pensé que al terminar estaría más tranquilo no fue así, con solo pensar en todos los golpes y cicatrices que tenía el pobre muchacho por todo el cuerpo sentía como mi sangre hervía.

(TK P.O.V)

Eso fue quizás una de las cosas más vergonzosas y molestas que he tenido que vivir en mucho tiempo. ¿Estar completamente expuesto en los regazos de mi padre y mi hermano ahí? Debe ser el Karma… aunque debo admitir que ya me siento mejor; además que seguramente mi padre me haría quedar con ellos y de esa manera Kaishi Ochiko no podría hacerme nada…hasta quizás podría ir a ver a Kari… papá no me lo prohibiría, estoy seguro… y… a papá y Matt, quizás estar con ellos no sea tan malo…para nada malo…

"Teeks…hey, ¿estás ahí?" Matt chasquea sus dedos frente a mí, recuerdo que apenas iba terminando de contarle lo que pasaba con Kai; últimamente me cuesta mucho poner atención a las cosas.

"ya, ya…sí…" él me sonríe cálidamente mientras que su puño hace conexión con mi cráneo FUER-TE.

"¡QUÉ TE PASA!" logro chillar mientras sobaba mi cabeza

"¡te mereces eso y mucho más! ¿Qué pasó con la confianza que me tenías? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada! ¡BAKA! (¡tonto!) ¡BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" mi pobre hermano se veía de verdad molesto, estaba casi llorando

"…lo siento mucho… perdóname, niisan…yo…" no sé ni cómo disculparme por todo lo que les escondí, si solo les hubiera dicho todo esto antes...¿uhm?...

(Matt's P.O.V)

"mi querido hermanito idiota…" suspiro intentando mantener la compostura mientras que rodeo a TK en mis brazos. Vaya…a crecido bastante, ya no soy mucho más alto que él, pero aún es mi deber protegerlo…es mi hermano menor…fallé.

"…de verdad siento tanto no haberles dicho nada…" los ojos dolidos de TK se conectan con los míos por varios segundos antes de que fuera capaz de contestar.

"Todo estará bien ahora…hay que tener esperanza" le guiño el ojo y le sonrió pícaramente.

"Sí…pero, hasta la esperanza necesita su luz para vivir…" no puedo evitar reír un poco ante eso, desde cuándo mi hermanito se ha hecho tan poético, he.

"…No es gracioso" Tk hace algunos pucheros antes de golpear mi hombro juguetonamente para que me detuviera.

"haha, ya ya, perdón…" me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos.

"…No has hablado mucho con ella estos últimos meses, ¿verdad?"

"…no he hablado con mucha gente en estos últimos meses…mucho menos ella…" la voz de TK parecía estar llena de remordimiento. "Ella estaba ahí…en el digimundo"

"es costumbre de ella ir una vez a la semana a quedarse allá…" le confirmo.

"….no sabía…"

Sonrío un poco y lo jalo para que se recueste junto a mí "lo que más le gusta comer es helado de chocolate con mostaza"

Tk hace una mueca de la cual es imposible no reírse. "Eso suena horrible…"

"Así son sus antojos… ¡hahaha! Hace dos semanas Tai me llamó desesperado a las 3 a.m pidiéndome ayuda; pasamos buscando un lugar donde vendieran helado de sandía hasta el amanecer; cuando llegamos a casa de los Yagami, Kari probo el helado y se echo a llorar porque no le gusto y se sentía mal por nosotros… ¡te digo hermanito, las hormonas son una locura!" río abiertamente recordando el estrés que teníamos esa noche "…al final terminamos comprando una sandía y haciendo el helado nosotros mismos con una receta que encontramos en internet, haha"

Tk parecía entretenido con la historia "pobre Kari…yo tampoco comería algo hecho por ustedes"

"¡Hey...!" lo despeino un poco.

"he he…. Y… ¿cómo la están tratando sus papás, niisan?" sonrió al notar el interés en los ojos de mi hermano menor…aunque también hay preocupación, claro…hace 3 meses los papás de Kari estaban insoportables.

"Bien… les costó, pero fueron a terapias familiares y eso… ahora están encantados con la idea de ser abuelos, ¡Hahaha! Te juro que la mamá de Kari es peor que Mimi cuando viene a las compras, ese bebé ya tiene un armario enorme y con ropa que no le va a quedar por mucho tiempo… aah… también pintaron el cuarto: amarillo y verde, como todavía no se sabe el sexo, pensamos que esos serían colores muy neutrales, ¡además! El verde es tu color favorito y el amarillo es el de Kari"

Tk parece estar procesando toda la información que le he dado, "Una niña…"

"¿Eh?" lo miro curioso.

"Será una niña… ¿no te dijo Sora?" me sonríe con una mirada extraña…casi paterna… puede sentir un escalofrío que recorre toda mi espina dorsal. El pequeño TK: ¿papá?...¿una sobrina? ¡Ha! Gané la apuesta

"¡woah! Algo me decía que sería una niña, ahora Tai me debe 200 yens" sonrío triunfante mientras abrazo de nuevo a Tk "felicidades"

"gracias..." él suspira "y… ¿han pensado en nombres?"

"la mamá de Kari ha comprado al menos 4 libros de nombres de bebés…nombres de todas partes del mundo" río un poco "esa señora sueña con que el b—la beba, perdón, tenga un nombre exótico"

TK parece confuso "Oh…" se encoge de hombros. "Kari quiere que tenga un nombre lleno de significado… tanto para ti como para ella…" él me vuelve a ver con una gran sonrisa, la primera que veo de él en mucho tiempo.

"eso sería fantástico…"

**Ay, amores… eso sería por hoy, perdón por las faltas de ortografía… pero, no tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarlo y quiero ponerles el nuevo capítulo rápido. Manden su amor/odio/frustraciones en este botoncito de acá abajo haha! Amo leer reviews, les juro que mi corazón se detiene cada vez que tengo uno nuevo!**

**Hasta la próxima! Fiito Takaishi **


	15. Capítulo 15!

**¡Crean! ¡Los milagros SÍ existen! :) Hola. ¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¿Todavía me leen? ¡Gracias! No saben la PENA que me daa… pero, ya salí a vacaciones del trabajo y de la U, entonces me dedique un poco al Fic. Ojala les guste este.**

**Disclaimer: …creo que no he hecho ninguno… así que no, no son míos… solo juego con los personajes un ratito. **

**Ahhh… hace tanto que no lo hago, pero bueno… contestaré reviews! **

**Ingrid****: Gracias por tu review! Ahm, ahm! Me alegra que te parezca fácil de leer y todo! :D Ojala sigas leyendo!**

**Nazareno****: No tuviste que esperar tanto! :) Ojala te gustee**

**Blanse****: ¡Awww! ¡Qué pena! ¡Tuviste que esperar mucho! (Si es que todavía intentas leer mi fic… :S) jajaja, gracias! Espero que te guste.**

**YunaKairi26****: ¡AAAH! No, no virus! Ya actualicéee! Perdón por durar tanto! D:**

**Xx****: Me disculpo, me disculpo… perdón.. :(**

**Rino Takeru****: Gracias! Ojala te gustee! **

**Karikari19****: ¡UUU! Apenas tenga tiempo lo leo :( no te imaginas lo triste que es querer leer fics con paz… pero, apenas termine de trabajar y la U vuelve a empezar el 3 de Enero :/ pero, sacaré un ratito para leer tus fics! Uuu entré a tus fics y se ve interesanteee…uuuu sacaré rato hoy para leer uno! :) uuuuu espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**IceGhost****: awww, gracias! :) espero que este te gustee.**

**Eiko Hiwatari****: Aww gracias por el review! Ojala te guste este… uuuu… ni yo se que nombre!**

**YunaKairi****: Awww, gracias! Yo amaba digimon de pequeñaaa! Siempre lo he amadooo! Perdón por las faltas… creo que necesito un beta S:**

**Soldado Dragón****: Awww siii, es que la vida y y sus vueltas (excusas mias!) nono, nunca lo olvido! Gracias por seguir leyendo **** ojala te guste estee**

**Marjorie****: Ojala te gustee este capítulo :P! **

**Dadita****: ¿Un poquitito? Ya casi 4 años! Empece cuando tenía 14! Ahora tengo 18! Que penaa! Jajajaja! Ojala sigas leyendo :P**

**Digimon4ever99****: Graaaacias!**

**Takari-patagato****: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Lord Pata****: Loooooord Paaaaataaa! Jajajaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo, creo que este caítulo te gustará! :)**

**Takeru fang****: Gracias! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo…!**

**Dark-fallen-angel91****: Intentaré mejorarlo, espero que en este lo haya hecho mejor…! Ojala que sigas leyendo :) y y que te gustee! :D **

**Por último quiero agradecer a ****todos los que me han puesto en sus listas de historia favorita o o story alert! Gracias! Gracias****! Todos ustedes hacen que me acuerde de mi fic! Y que lo continue más rápido (ahemahem….) ¡jajaja! Y sorry, porque sé que la mayoría se tiene que devolver al capítulo anterior para saber que ocurre… (YO también…que triste) … ¡Continuemos con la historia!**

(TK's POV)

Las cosas parecen estar mejorando. Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volví a sentir seguro. Soñé con mi familia, soñé con un futuro brillante, con Kari… con la bebé. Sentí esperanza y paz ahora que mi padre y Matt saben lo que ha estado pasando conmigo, ellos pueden cuidar de mí, me siento protegido, me siento bien.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Gruño cansadamente, hasta que me doy cuenta que el sonido proviene de mi Digivice. En cuestión de segundos me empiezo a preocupar, ¡Patamon debe estar en problemas! Sin pensar dos veces tomo mi abrigo, zapatos y abro el portal al Digimundo.

Al llegar al otro lado lo primero que pensé fue en ir a la cabaña que Patamon y Gatomon compartían, al acercarme note como todas las luces estaban prendidas y parecía haber mucho movimiento dentro de la casa. Me angustie al recordar lo adelantada que estaba Gatomon en su embarazo y corrí al pequeño hogar.

"¿Takeru?" La dulce voz de Kari me recibió.

"¿Kari?" Estaba sentada en la pequeña sala, sus ojos radiantes, su cabello más radiante que nunca, su redonda pancita le daba un aire de dulzura sublime, inexplicable. Entendí, entonces, que la amaba… siempre lo supe, siempre la amé; aún así, no lo comprendía bien… porque para cualquier adolescente de 14 años… un niño, según mi padre… el amor no es algo que se entiende, es algo que se confunde con anhelo, lujuria y obstinación. En ese breve momento, durante esos segundos en los cuales mi mejor amiga de infancia me cuestionaba con su mirada, entendí que la amaba… también amaba a esa pequeña criatura que crecía en sus entrañas…nuestra creación.

"¿Takeru?" La escuché otra vez, intentando ganar mi atención. Sacudí mi cabeza, desenfocándome de mi trance.

"¿Hm?" Ladeé mi cabeza, devolviéndole la interrogativa, olvidando por completo hasta en dónde me encontraba.

Noté como su cara cambió para dar una dulce y pacífica expresión llena de cariño… la mirada de una madre al observar el desastre que hizo su infante por intentar comer por sí mismo… una mirada llena de paciencia y comprensión. "¿Qué haces acá?" Me sonrió pacientemente, mientras que su mano me llamaba a sentarme junto a ella.

Entonces lo recordé, la razón por lo que estaba aquí. "Patamon… M-mi D3 empezó a sonar y creí que podía estar en problemas… ¿El tuyo también? ¿Crees que algo les habrá pasado? Deberíamos ir a buscarlos… ¡podrían estar en problemas!"

Karí rió. Se carcajeó, mejor dicho; yo solo la observaba consternado.

"¿Kari…?"

"¡Oh, Tk! ¡Jajaja! Deja de preocuparte, por favor… Sí, también recibí el llamado de Gatomon, pero, no porque estén en peligro… sino porque quieren que estemos aquí"

En esos momentos pude escuchar gemidos llenos de dolor y respiraciones agitadas, mis ojos crecieron mientras que llegaba a entender qué estaba ocurriendo. El bebé de Patamon y Gatomon estaba naciendo. Escuché a Kari reír una vez más, seguramente de mi expresión facial y de la palidez que mi rostro había tomado.

"¿No deberíamos ir a-adentro y…y—y-y… ayudar?" Le pregunté nervioso, ¡Por Dios! Ya me podía sentir hiperventilando, y ni siquiera era mi bebé.

Segundos después Kari tomó mi mano y me hizo sentar junto a ella, puso su pacífico rostro sobre mi hombro mientras acariciaba mi mano.

"Gennai está con ellos, ahí adentro no haríamos nada más que estorbar…" Razonó ella.

Suspiré y me deje llevar en su aroma, intentando ignorar las quejas llenas de dolor que provenían de la habitación principal. "Patamon debe estar muy nervioso…" Sonreí momentáneamente.

"Te aseguro que sí… Cuando llegué Gatomon no sabía si quejarse o consolarlo…"

"No lo dudo…" reí y pasé mis manos por su estómago, "Espero que todo esté saliendo bien…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(Patamon's POV)

"¡HEE-HUU!¡HEE-HUU!" Le repetía a Gatomon mientras ella parecía que me iba a cortar y hacerme sushi en cualquier momento. "Recuerda, Gato… ¡HEE-HEEE-HUU-HUU!"

Gatomon siseó, mientras su pelaje se erizaba un poco "¡Yo sé! ¡Yo s-¡AAAH!" Ella cubrió su panza con ambas garras y siguió pujando.

"Muy bien, Gatomon… Ya casi está aquí, un par de veces más… tú puedes" La alentó Gennai, mientras revisaba su progreso… cosa que yo no me atrevía a hacer, me sentía verdaderamente inútil en estos momentos… no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, más que intentar darle apoyo moral…cosa para la cual, no parezco ser bueno.

"¿Escuchaste? ¡Ya casi!" La intente animar, mientras ella tomaba un poco de aire. La sobrevolé un poco para secar el sudor de su cara y ponerle una toalla mojada en la frente. Ella me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir pujando.

Segundos después escuche un diminuto llanto y mi corazón se hundió. La expresión de Gatomon cambió a una de alivio momentáneamente.

"Se ve muy sano… Es hermoso" Felicitó Gennai, mientras se acercaba con un pequeño Digimon, envuelto en sábanas blancas.

Gatomon lo tomó y empezó a ronronear encantada y yo me acerque tímidamente a observar a mi pequeño. Diminuto y Crema, peludo y redondo… con enormes ojos celestes y pequeñas orejitas.

"Chuu… Chuuu…." Gemía. Yo no podía pensar en una pequeña criatura más perfecta que la que descansaba sobre mi bella gatomon.

"… ¿Qué es? Observé expectante a Gennai, quien nombraba a cada Digimon nuevo, según él considerara apropiado, él ya lo sabía desde semanas antes del nacimiento de la pequeña criatura.

"Gutimon…" (N/A: Lo triste es que pasé 50 minutos poniendo diferentes combinaciones de letras y solo eso se me ocurrió… que triste… jaja)

"Gracias…" Suspiró cansada Gatomon, mientras abrazaba a Gutimon cerca de ella.

"Es bello…" Le dije mientras frotaba mi frente con la suya.

"Y es nuestro…" Sus radiantes ojos brillaban más, mucho más de lo que jamás los hubiera visto brillar.

"Ahem…" Interrumpió incómodamente Gennai, "¿Mando a llamar a ese par de ansiosos muchachos que los esperan en la sala?"

Gatomon sonrió, al igual que yo, y asentimos al mismo tiempo, la verdad no podíamos esperar para que nuestros compañeros, nuestros niños, vieran a nuestro pequeño hijo… el próximo amigo de su pequeño.

Gennai se retiro y en cuestión de segundos, TK y Kari estaban en la puerta, Kari al frente… con la mirada llena de emoción y dejó salir un chillido de alegría al ver a Gatomon descubrir al pequeño Gutimon. TK estaba tras ella, curioso y pálido, quizás él estaba aún más nervioso que yo mismo durante todo el proceso de esta noche. Pobre chico, se veía más joven de lo que era, así que intente animarlo.

"¿Tk, no es maravilloso? ¡Su nombre es Gutimon y es muy tierno!" Le alenté a acercarse, cosa que hizoy observó a mi pequeña criatura, casi con miedo… aún así, noté la emoción en sus cristalinos ojos celestes.

"Es bellísimo, Pata… Debes estar muy orgulloso" Me miró a los ojos y yo solamente asentí, sinceramente, estaba más que orgulloso… estaba irradiando mi orgullo y felicidad cada vez que veía en los enormes ojos de Gutimon.

"Mira pequeña… él será tu compañero de ahora en adelante…" Escuché a Kari conversar gentilmente con su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba amorosamente. TK sonrió a la dulce escena y la abrazó "Tienes suerte, pequeña… Porque con solo conocer a sus padres, puedes estar segura que tendrás al mejor compañero de todo el Digimundo…" TK hablo, también dirigido al vientre de Kari, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro… Fue entonces, el mejor momento de toda mi vida.

(Karí's POV)

Anoche fue mágico, Gutimon es muy lindo, sin embargo nos tuvimos que ir poco después, ellos necesitaban un tiempo a solas y descansar. TK prometió ir a mi casa ese día. Volví a mi habitación, ya le había dicho a Tai que iría al Digimundo, así que nadie estaba muy preocupado sobre mi ausencia.

Mis padres han estado muy sobre mí últimamente, pero, me parece dulce… muy dulce, mi familia me está apoyando muchísimo. Mi madre está muy emocionada, y cuando les dije que sería una niña, creo que casi le provoco una embolia de pura felicidad.

"Aaah… ya volviste" Mi hermano se recuesta casualmente en el marco de la puerta, intentando verse casual y despreocupado…. Y fallando; sé que mi hermano se angustia muchísimo cada vez que voy al Digimundo, especialmente si es de noche, nunca… o casi nunca, le permito acompañarme… me molesta un poco su sobreprotección, pero creo comprenderlo… aún así, me desagrada y una adolescente embarazada… es una combinación de muchas hormonas, demasiado peligrosas para pelear contra lo que quiero.

"Aham…" Asentí, alegre.

"¿Y…?"

"…Y... ¿Qué?" Le pregunte juguetonamente. Noto como mi hermano frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué paso?"

"¿De qué?" Imito su desesperación.

Él pasa una mano sobre su alocada cabellera y suspira suprimiendo una risa.

"Kaaari…" En eso siento que me avienta, cuidadosamente, sobre la cama y empieza a hacerme… hacernos cosquillas.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Oniichan! ¡Jajaja! ¡Yaaa!" Continuó riendo, mientras intento hacerle cosquillas también.

"¡Muy tarde, jovencita! ¿Qué paso? ¡No me detendré hasta que me digas que pasó y y y que me llames: Tai, rey del universo!" Mi hermano rió junto a mí, mientras persistía con la 'tortura'.

"¡Nooo! ¡Nuuunca! ¡Jajajajaja!"

"Niños, niños…" regañó mi padre, entrando a la habitación. "Tai, ten cuidado con tu hermana, anda, déjala tranquila" Dijo mi padre soltando una risilla.

"Pero, paaa…" Se quejo mi hermano, mientras me dejaba ir.

Me reincorporé y corrí donde mi padre, abrazándolo. "Gracias, papi" él rió de nuevo y me beso la frente.

"El desayuno casi está listo, no hagan a su madre esperar…" Alcanzó la cabeza de mi hermano para alborotar aún más su cabellera y salió.

"Tramposa" Se quejo de nuevo, haciendo un puchero.

Di un dramático suspiro y le sonreí "Ya… todo salió bien"

Mi hermano me volvió a ver como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"El bebée…" Reí un poco "El de Pata y Gato" Sus ojos crecieron un poco y sonrío.

"¿Cómo es?" pregunto, curioso.

"¡Ah, bellísimo!" suspiré, "Se llama Gutimon y es la cosita más tierna que he visto, es pequeñito y esponjosito y y redondito"

Tai suprimió una risa y pico suavemente mi estómago. "Yo conozco otra cosa redondita y esponjosita…"

"¡Taichi! ¡No estoy gordaa! Gruñí y lo perseguí hasta la cocina. Sí, mi vida… aunque quizás un poco más complicada, sigue siendo linda y bella… mi relación con mi familia jamás había estado mejor y TK poco a poco se va a acercando más… Todo es perfecto.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(TK's POV)

Rayos… rayos, rayos, rayos….

"¡Takeru! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salirte así de tu habitación a la mitad de la noche? ¿Estás loco?" Me regañaba Matt, quien al parecer entró a la mitad de la noche y al no verme ahí se puso algo histérico… por dicha, noto que el portal al Digimundo estaba abierto, por tanto no corrió a decirle a papá que no estaba… posiblemente le hubiera dado un ataque.

"Estaba en el Digimundo… ya lo sabes, deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por nada…" Me queje.

"¡Pudiste avisarme, Takeru!" Gruñó, exasperado. "Puedes confiar en mí, maldita sea…!" Se sentó junto a mí, aún molesto.

"Lo siento, Matt… pero, ¿podrías ser más silencioso? Papá se entera y me mata"

"No te mata, te da una zurra… tenlo por seguro" Me informó en un tono frío. Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras… sé que es algo que la mayoría de los padres hacen… en especial en países del oriente… cómo mamá fue criada en Francia, nunca lo hizo… por eso se encargo de encontrar a alguien que mantuviera a su hijo 'en línea', y el solo pensar en papá golpeándome tal como Kaichi lo hace, hace que mi piel se erice.

Siento un el brazo de Matt rodearme y suspirar "Papá, nunca te haría daño, lo sabes… lamento si te angustié o algo"

"¿E-eh? Nonono, estoy bien" Le sonrío un poco, pero, el mantiene su expresión estoica.

"Aún estoy molesto contigo"

"No volverá a pasar… lo juro" Siento que despeina mi cabello y se levanta. "Bueno… bueno, vamos a desayunar… creo que nos espera un día largo… papá quiere ir a casa de mamá para hablar con ese tal _Kaichi_…" Mi hermano pronuncia el nombre como si fuera veneno puro. Aún así, siento mi corazón acelerarse.

"No… nonono, papá prometió que- ¡Hey!" Mi hermano se fue de la habitación, seguramente para terminar la discusión. Dí un gran suspiro y salí tras él… Mi vida no podría ser PEOR.

**A/N: Pues seeh… les juro que si no hubiera sido por los últimos reviews que recibí no me hubiera acordado de actualizar… (Que sinvergüenza…) ven ese diminuto botón azul que está aquí abajo? Es pequeñito y largo… con letras, jajaja… si tocan ahí me pueden dejar alguna opinión, sin importar cual sea :) También me disculpo por las incoherencias que puedan haber… y la ortografía! Urgh… creo que necesito un Beta… jajaja! Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. **

**Fiito.**


	16. Capítulo 16

"¡Hermano! ¿Podrías detenerte un segundo y y y escucharme?" Intento inútilmente que mi hermano me preste atención, él solo pretende no escucharme y sigue su camino hacia la cocina.

"¡Maaatt!" empiezo a quejarme mientras jalo las mangas de su camisa, "¡Yamato!" Bleh, me rindo…

Mi padre nos ve llegar a la cocina y mira con reproche a Matt; no creo que entendiera porque me quejo, pero parece estar tomando mi parte.

"No molestes a tu hermano menor, Matt…"

Mi hermano le observa con falsa molestia "No he hecho nada, él está de necio."

"¡No es verdad!"

"Claro que es verdad"

"¡Qué no!"

Matt rueda los ojos, riendo un poco "No haré esto contigo…"

Mi padre ríe ligeramente ante nuestra discusión, "Ya, ya chicos… desayunen… tengo que salir dentro de poco y me gustaría que fueran conmigo"

De repente recordé el porqué de mi disgusto… "Y… ¿Dónde es que tienes que ir?" Le miro con seriedad mientras mi hermano deja salir un suspiro molesto y empieza a preparar el un par de tazones de cereal.

"Takeru… tienes que saber que yo no voy a permitir que ese tipo te maltrate… no me quedaré de brazos cruzados…"

"P-pero… ¡Lo prometiste, papá!" Le reclamo, "¡Confíe en que no ibas a decir ni hacer nada! Tú…Tú no puedes traicionarme así… ¡Si vas a casa de mamá no te lo perdonare!"

Mi padre me sonríe levemente y, muy a mi desagrado, desordena mi cabello; esto me enfurece… ¿Por qué no me puede tomar en serio?

"¡Papá!"

"Desayuna, TK…"

"¡URGH! ¡Odio que me hagan esto! ¿Qué nadie me escucha? ¡No quiero que vayas ahí!" pisoteo el suelo, un tanto berrinchudo, lo admito… pero, estoy mi derecho, me harta, me hastía y me repugna que me ignoren así.

"Takeru" Hiroaki mantiene mi mirada, sus ojos reflejando dureza y cansancio, "Toma tu desayuno ahora mismo… no te estoy preguntando si quieres que lo haga o no, te estoy diciendo que VOY a ir y que hablaré con ellos… ningún berrinche tuyo me va a detener ni me hará cambiar de parecer… Te guste o no, no me interesa… soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para ti… ¿entendido?" su voz fría, dura y controlada me provocaban escalofríos; no me quedó más que asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo lágrimas de frustración acumularse en mis ojos mientras que mi padre me imposibilitaba romper conexión visual con él.

"Quiero escucharte, ¿Entendido?" Su voz ansiosa y molesta me hizo asentir de nuevo antes de comprender lo que solicitó de mi y cumplirlo "E-Entendido, papá…"

(P.D.V 3era persona)

Matt pasó una mano por el cabello de TK despeinándolo un poco "ya, ya… estará bien, no te enojes…"

TK da un gran suspiro y asiente un poco, "ya que" se encoge de hombros y come un poco de cereal.

"No pasará nada…solo vamos a hablar, no te preocupes"

"Ni siquiera se suponía que podía decírtelo… a ninguno de los dos… no me gusta sentirme débil, es todo…"

"eres un tonto…"

"¡Matt...!" Hiroaki le lanza una mirada reprochadora a su hijo mayor, negando con la cabeza.

"Es verdad… debería poder confiar en nosotros… ¿sino confías en tu familia en quien rayos puedes confiar?"

"Déjame en paz, Matt… no tengo hambre…" se levanta y va de mala gana a dejar su plato a la pila.

"Ve, termina de alistarte"

"De verdad no quiero ir" intenta rogar de nuevo, solo ganándose una ceja levantada por parte de su padre. TK suspiró frustradamente y subió a hacer lo que le pedía.

Hiroaki le da un cosco a Matt

"¡Ay! Ya ya perdón…" Matt siguió comiendo.

Hiroaki agarra las llaves "¿Ya estás listo, TK?"

"¡Sí, ya bajo!" TK gritó de mala gana desde el segundo piso.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Matt dejó el plato en la pila y se apuro arriba.

Hiroaki suspira y espera, pronto baja TK y Matt 5 minutos más tarde.

"¿Por qué tiene que ir él?" preguntó TK, raramente molesto.

"¿Por qué no?" Matt le grito indagando, haciendo que Hiroaki se golpeara la cabeza en frustración.

"¡basta ya! Necesito que Matt vaya para que se quede contigo mientras hablo con tu madre"

"¡No necesito estar con nadie mientras hablas con mamá!"

"¡Entonces ignórame y ya!"

Hiroaki suspira por milésima vez ese día, maldiciendo su suerte de que sus dos adolescentes hubieran despertado de tan mal humor ese día, poco sabía que no habían dormido mucho, o en caso de TK, nada.

"Al auto, los dos…" empieza a caminar hacia el auto, seguido de sus hijos.

El paseo en el carro fue muy callado, pero cuando estacionaron frente al edificio de TK, él se hundió en su asiento.

"No quiero salir…"

"Vamos, Takeru… será rápido…" Hiroaki y Matt salen del auto, mientras TK los sigue lentamente, rogando que su madre no estuviera en casa.

Al llegar Hiroaki tocó la puerta, con Matt detrás de él, con TK tras los dos.

Se escuchan pasos dentro de la casa y segundos después quien abre la puerta fue Kaishi.

"¿Quién es, Pooh?" se escucha a Natsuko preguntar desde la cocina. El gran hombre pelirrojo se quedo viendo fijamente a Hiroaki, quien lo único que quería era írsele encima y molerlo a golpes.

"¿Pooh?" Natsuko aparece con una gran cuchara de madera en mano y se quedo estupefacta al ver a la cara de asesino de su ex esposo.

"Natsuko." Hiroaki la vuelve a ver y asiente como saludo. Ella dejo la cuchara sobre una mesa y se acerca un poco.

"Hiroaki, hola... ¿Qué haces acá?"

"Necesito hablar contigo…" le lanza una dura mirada a Kaishi.

Natsuko asiente un poco y lo guía hacia una habitación.

"Ven, Takeru…"

"…mghm…" TK los siguió, mientras era observado por Kai.

Matt se quedo con el hombre, quien se alejo y se fue a la cocina, visiblemente molesto. Matt se quedo observando la puerta, un poco preocupado por lo que podría pasar. Minutos más tarde podía escuchar las potentes voces de sus padres incrementando casi a un nivel de que estaban gritándose uno a otro.

Matt frunce el ceño, aún más preocupado, él sabe lo MUCHO que TK detesta oír a sus padres pelear y no le hacía nada de gracia que estuviera ahí con ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro a la habitación y sus padres no lo notaron, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo; Matt busca a TK con la mirada y lo encontró en una esquina, observando a sus padres con sus ojos atormentados.

"Ven, salgamos de aquí…" Matt le tomo la mano y lo jaló hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

"TK… lamento que hayas tenido que estar ahí… hiciste bien, ¿sí?" Todo el enojo se drenó de Matt mientras intentaba consolar a su perturbado hermano.

"estoy bien… no importa…"

"¿Seguro?" TK le contestó asintiendo. Matt lo empujó hacía sí mismo y lo abrazó, TK esconde la cara en su pecho mientras murmuraba algo inentendible por Matt.

"¿Dijiste algo, enano?"

"…Es mi culpa… están peleando por mi culpa… siempre ha sido mi culpa, desde el principio…"

"No seas tonto… no es tu culpa, pulga…"

"¡Claro que sí! Mamá dice que siempre me lo merecía y y y que la avergüenzo porque su propia hijo, el que ella misma crió cometió tal atrocidad" TK cerró aún más el abrazo mientras hablaba, buscando confort en su hermano como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.

"No le hagas caso, solo está molesta, mamá te adora, lo sabes bien…" Matt lo intentaba consolar mientras acariciaba su cabello, sin embargo TK solo negaba con la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Claro que sí, cabezadura…" Matt le dio unos golpes suaves en la cabeza intentando aligerar la tensión.

"No debí haber nacido... todo es mi culpa, hasta el divorcio... todo, solo traigo problemas…"

"¡Eh-eh…! Nada de tonterías emos, ¿entendido? El hermano menor del increíble Yamato Ishida no es suicida ni nada así; papá solucionará esto, él lo prometió"

TK suspira y se aleja un poco, asintiendo, no tan seguro. Matt solo le besa la frente y le sonríe un poco.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, hermano…lamento haber sido grosero contigo…"

"Awww, está bien, yo también estaba algo molesto esta mañana" Matt lo abraza una vez más, rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde sale Hiroaki, rojo de la cólera.

"¿Papá?" TK le miraba angustiado.

"¿¡Dónde está ese tipo?"

"¿Eh? ¡Nonono, papá...!"

Hiroaki empezó a caminar por todo el apartamento buscándolo, con TK detrás de él, sin ponerle atención en lo más mínimo.

Kaishi salió de la cocina a enfrentar al furioso padre.

"Vea, sino se calma me hace el favor y sale de mi casa ya mismo"

"¿Su casa? ¡Ud! Mi buen señor, está de mantenido den la casa de una mujer sola y inestable; comiendo la comida que ella compra con su esfuerzo... ¡y se cree con el derecho de zurrar a mi hijo!" Hiroaki se acercó peligrosamente a Kaishi, picando su pecho.

"¿Se queja de que intente hacer el trabajo que Ud. No hizo? ¡Debería agradecerme de que me doy el tiempo de educar a su mocoso!"

"¿¡Educar? Azotarlo hasta dejarlo marcado no es 'educación'…" da un gran suspiro, "Me lo voy a llevar de aquí hasta cuando Natsuko deje de ser TAN ciega y vea que lo que tiene es un agresor a su lado, pero déjeme decirle algo y decírselo muy…MUY bien: Acérquese otra vez a mi hijo o atrévase a tocarle un solo cabello de su cabeza y yo me voy a asegurar de que sea lo último que haga"

TK se mantuvo tras de Hiroaki, con ojos grandes como platos, intentando calmarlo. Matt lo agarra de la mano y lo jala para alejarlo de su padre.

"P-pero…"

"Déjalos, vamos a tu cuarto a que empaques algunas cosas, ¿Sí? Todo estará bien…"

"Pero, papá…"

"Llévatelo, Yamato" Hiroaki y Kaishi mantenían conexión visual.

Matt se lo logra llevar a su cuarto y se sientan en el cuarto.

"Mgh…" TK recuesta la cabeza en el regazo de Matt, quien suspira y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ya, y—" el sonido de algo quebrándose lo interrumpió y el claro sonido de puñetazos, sin duda una pelea.

"¡Ay no…!" TK se levanto, pero Matt lo tomó de la mano y lo volvió a sentar en la cama.

"¡Quédate quieto, TK!"

"P-pero papá….¡Lo va a matar! ¡Él es muy fuerte!"

"Papá también es fuerte… tranquilo, ¿sí?"

La pelea seguía fuera de la habitación. "¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, HIROAKI! ¡KAISHI POR DIOS, LO VAS A MATAR!"

"¡YO SOY EL HOMBRE DE ESTA CASAY YO HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA PUTÍSIMA GANA!"

"¡NO CUANDO SE TRATA DE MI HIJO, NI EL DE NADIE MÁS! ¡UN ANIMAL COMO TÚ NO DEBERÍA NI EXISTIR"

"¡VETE, HIROAKI! LLEVATE A TAKERU SI TE DA LA GANA, NO ME IMPORTA PERO VETE DE MI CASA"

"¡BIEN, pero ya estás advertido, idiota"

Matt pasa una mano por su cabello en símbolo de nerviosismo, mientras mete algunas de las cosas de TK en un maletín. TK estaba sobre su cama, viendo la puerta con miedo.

"¡TAKERU, YAMATO! ¡VÁMONOS YA!" la voz estridente de Hiroaki resonó por toda la casa. TK se levantó instantáneamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Matt se puso el maletín al hombro y jala a TK fuera de la habitación.

La sala estaba destrozada, sentado a la mesa del comedor estaba Kaishi junto con Natsuko, quien le estaba tratando la nariz, la cual parecía estar rota, además de esto su cara era adornada por un ojo morado. Por otra parte Hiroaki tenía el labio roto y su camisa estaba levemente rasgada.

TK se le quedaba viendo a su madre con cierto resentimiento, mientras tendía las heridas de su 'padrastro'. Natsuko levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de su hijo más pequeño, de inmediato una sensación de culpa baño su cuerpo.

"TK… amor…" Ella se acercó un poco, pero Hiroaki pasó su brazo por los hombros de TK y lo encaminó a la puerta.

"Guárdatelo, Natsuko" y con eso salieron por la puerta.

"Pa… ¿estás bien?" Matt lo miraba con preocupación mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. Hiroaki asiente y suspira, intentando relajarse un poco.

"Sí… él quedó peor…" sonríe un poco. TK lo vuelve a ver lleno de culpa, "Lo siento tanto, papá…"

Hiroaki se le masajea un poco el hombro y le habló con tono calmado "Ya, ya hijo… yo quería hacer esto… lamento tanto que vayas tenido que ver esto… lamento mucho que ambos tuvieras que ver eso," vuelve a ver a Matt, quien le sonrió con simpatía, "quería asegurarme que no volviera a lastimarte…" Vuelve a ver a TK, "¿Entiendes?"

"…Creo…" TK se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? ¡Donde quieras!" exclamó Hiroaki intentando alivianar a sus hijos.

"No creo que podamos ir contigo así" Señaló Matt a su ropa y labio.

"Bueno, podemos ir a casa para que yo me arregle un poco"

"Pero estás lastimado…" TK le mira aún incomodo.

Hiroaki suspira "Ya, ya… solo necesito desinfectante y ya…"

Matt asiente un poco "está bien por mi…"

TK suspira y asiente un poco, sintiéndose apoyado por su padre "Ok… gracias, papá…"

"No es nada, hijo"

TK se detiene y lo vuelve a ver "En serio… gracias" se le lanza encima y lo abraza.

"Aw…Ok, ok…" Hiroaki ríe un poco y le besa la cabeza.

Pronto los 3 estaban en el auto de nuevo, intentando dejar esa escena en el pasado y olvidar lo que había pasado, pero mucho más aliviados.

"¿Papá, puedo ir mañana a ver a Kari?"

"Puedes ir a verla cuando tú quieras, hijo"

**¡AAAH! **** esto fue hecho en media clase de Derecho Penal… no te mucho tiempo para releerlo, me urge un BETA… aaaah eeeh sii, ya casi logro terminarlo, yo creo que si podré… perdón por durar tantísimo… sigan leyendo… xfa y y y dejen REVIEWS! Alegran ya mi muy triste vidaaa **** y créanme que es triste! Tengo que leer todo el día y nunca entiendo nada! Y me dan ganas de cortarme las venas con galletas sodas! Jajajaja! Si están en el cole todavía aprovéchenlo mucho, porque después tienen que MORIRRRRRR! Bno ya **** los los los AMO!**

**Fiito**


	17. Capítulo 17

"¡Kari, ven a desayunar!" La voz de mi madre resonó por toda la casa.

No puede hacer cosa más que una mueca… Ugh… Alguien le tiene que explicar a esa mujer que no sabe cocinar… comer de la comida de mi madre… ¿por dos? Tortura total.

"¡Voy…!" Suspiro mientras termino de aplicarme una crema en mi barriga… es increíble… me veo tan…embarazada… y me siento tan sola.

TK… sé por mi hermano que las cosas no han sido fáciles para él, pero lo extraño y sinceramente no me siento egoísta por ello. Estoy embarazada de su bebé y me encantaría verle más seguido; lo vi hace muy poco, pero estoy segura que si no fuese por el nacimiento del pequeño Digimon no sabría de él hasta el parto.

Quizás si soy egoísta. Las cosas para mi han ido bastante bien… bueno, a parte del hecho de que empecé a ser instruida en casa, pues ya no estaba cómoda en el colegio…

¡Pero, no es TAN malo! Ya voy un año adelantada y avanzando cada vez más rápido.

Mis padres ya no tienen ese sabor amargo por mi embarazo, en realidad ahora se encuentran muy emocionados.

Mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos, me apoyan muchísimo y la verdad nunca estoy sola.

"Kaaari…" ruedo mis ojos, otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos, perfecto. Camino hasta la cocina y le beso la mejilla a mi madre.

"Buenos días, huele…bien"

Mi madre rió un poco. "Siéntate, Hika, ya te sirvo" Obedezco y me siento junto a mi hermano quien me sonríe.

"Buenos días, bellas durmientes"

"Aah… ¿escuchaste eso, bebé? Tu tío es taaan cursi…" río un poco, especialmente cuando la expresión de Tai se contorsionó en una gesto de desagrado y me sacó la lengua.

El desayuno, tal y como el de todas las mañanas fue tranquilo. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa y de nada… el trabajo, los estudios, los amigos… y el tema favorito de mi familia: nombres.

"Hija… ya tienes que ir pensando en un nombre, no puedes pasar llamándola 'la bebé' toda la vida" intentó razonar mi padre. Ante el comentario mi madre se encontró asintiendo enérgicamente.

"¡Ah! Vi unos nombres tan bonitos en internet… déjame y los voy a buscar" mi madre se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta su habitación.

…Ay, Perfecto...

Tai ríe un poco ante mi evidente desesperación, ganándose así una mirada dura de mi parte.

"Lo siento, Kari… pero, ¿sabes? Tienen razón, 'la bebé' se merece un nombre lindo" suspiro ante el comentario, últimamente todos piensan que lo más indispensable…

"No se… quiero que signifique algo… Quiero que TK tenga opinión en lo del nombre" les informo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi madre se acercó justo a tiempo para escuchar mi comentario, el cual hizo que ella frunciera el ceño. TK no es la persona favorita de mi madre de estos momentos… y creo que la entiendo, pero TK es el padre de La bebé y merece opinar sobre el asunto.

Mi padre asiente, tomando mi lado en el asunto… ¿Por qué? Pues, mi padre AMA a TK… Ok, no así, pero lo quiere muchísimo; él sinceramente lo ve como un hijo más… TK siempre estuvo muy metido en casa y como él no tenía la figura del Señor Ishida muy presente, mi padre intentó tomar el rol… mi padre nunca se contuvo de un buen jalón de oreja o de una muestra de cariño hacia TK… creo que fue uno de los motivos por el cual se sintió tan traicionado al saber de mi embarazo, pero parece ya haberlo…pues, no olvidado… sino, que ya lo aceptó.

Mi madre suspira en frustración "Bien…pero escucha estos nombres, son lindos… ¡Tan lindos!" dicho eso saca un cuaderno azul y empieza a leer.

"¡Escucha! Toyoko… es un nom—"

"¡Mamá! ¿Toyo? (A/N: significa salsa de Soya… y 'Ko' es para hacer el nombre femenino…y si, el nombre existe) ¡Es horrible! No quiero que mi bebé tenga nombre de salsa…"

"Pero suena tan lindo… Ok, ok... ¿Chou? ¿Hotaka? ¿Mayu?" no pude evitar hace muecas ante los nombres… no que sean feos…es que no me gustan…

"Mamá… quiero que nombre de La bebé sea especial y tenga sentido…"

"Además, los nombres americanos están de moda" agrega mi sonriente hermano, "esos nombres son más geniales"

Ruedo mis ojos y río un poco "puede ser, puede ser…" en eso siento vibrar mi celular y lo saco de mi bolsillo para encontrarme con un mensaje de TK.

Mi madre levanta una ceja ante la sonrisa perdida que adorna mi rostro en este momento. "Mamá, ¿puede venir TK hoy? Por favooor…" mi madre suspira y lo piensa unos segundos, "Bien, pero ese jovencito tendrá que hablar conmigo y tu padre antes de poder verte" siento mis ojos crecer como platos… TK con mamá y papá… Ugh…

"Ay, mamá…"

"¡Ay nada! Ya le dije, jovencita" mi madre vuelve a ver a mi padre, esperando apoyo en él, para sorpresa mía él asintió solemnemente.

Gruño antes de contestar y explicarle a TK que mis padres querían hablar con él, sin embargo la respuesta no tardó y en unos segundos me encontré leyendo que TK quería venir a casa más que todo a hablar con ellos.

Suspiro y vuelvo a ver a mi familia, "estará acá en un par de horas" todos asienten, se levantan de la mesa y siguen en sus actividades comunes; yo permanezco sentada a la mesa, mensajeando con mi mejor amigos y el padre de mi hija.

(III persona's P.O.V)

El tiempo pasó rápido para todos, menos quizás para Takeru.

Se sentía nauseabundo con solo pensar en hablar con los padres de Kari, sin embargo, él sabía que era necesario… él siente que los traicionó… por mucho tiempo ellos fueron su familia… su madre siempre estaba muy ocupada y la relación con su padre era distante, por tanto TK se refugiaba en la casa de los Yagami para sentir ese calor de hogar que tanto faltaba en su residencia.

Los Yagami sabían esto y siempre recibían al joven rubio con los brazos abiertos, pero aún así él llegó y embarazó a su hija y desapareció por prácticamente los cinco meses de su embarazo.

Y aquí estaba él, llegaba diez minutos frente la puerta del apartamento de los Yagami y no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, hasta que tomó un profundo respiro y tocó la puerta. En cuestión de un par de segundos el señor Yagami abrió la puerta.

"Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llamar a la puerta… llevas ahí un rato, ¿no?" TK se sonrojó ante el comentario del hombre y bajo la cabeza.

"L-lo siento, señor Yagami…"

El hombre asiente y se aparta un poco de la puerta para dejar al joven entrar, solo para ser recibido por la imagen de la señora Yagami esperándolo, sentada en el sofá de la sala con tres tazas de té sobre una mesita.

"Toma asiento, Takeru" el señor Yagami lo acompaña hasta el sillón opuesto al sofá, esperando que tome asiento para poder él sentarse junto a su esposa. Ambos en frente del menor, quien se veía increíblemente nervioso, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

"¿Dónde has estado, Takeru?" le preguntó Mitsuo Yagami al joven.

"Yo…" TK suspiró, bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y tomó aire… "…pues… sabrán que mi mamá se volvió a juntar…" y así empezó… empezó a contar absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido en este tiempo, cómo Kaishi le prohibía ver a Kari, cómo era agredido en casa, cómo a su madre le dejó de importar y cómo iban las cosas con su padre; duró 40 minutos contándoles todo… sintiéndose ligeramente mejor al hablar de eso. Al terminar el joven Takaishi levanta tímidamente la mirada para encontrarse con miradas penosas en los ojos de los otros dos adultos.

"Oh, TK… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Preguntó Sasuko, evidentemente angustiado.

TK solo se encogió de hombros, "Con lo de Kari, supuse que no era algo importante y que estarían demasiado molestos como para importarles… después de todo, dejé embarazada a su hija…" TK se sonroja un poco, aún con la mirada baja.

Mitsuo da un gran suspiro, estudiando al joven frente a ella. "Tú nos importas, sabes que siempre nos has importado… antes de que todo esto ocurriera nunca nos perdíamos uno de tus juegos… pero decidiste abusar de nuestra confianza y cariño, Takeru…"

TK no sabía ni cómo esconderse, sabía que tenía razón y se sentía muy avergonzado con ellos.

"Lo siento tanto…"

"Lo siento no es suficiente esta vez, Takeru… no para esto…" le reprimió firmemente el Sr. Yagami. Tk asintió, no sabiendo que otra cosa podría hacer ahora.

"Takeru…" el hombre suspiró, "Queremos que estés presente… entendemos que te han ocurridos cosas malas, pero todo va a salir bien al final… pero está bebé es tan tuya como de Kari y yo no quiero que mi nieta crezca sin una presencia de su padre… tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo importante que es eso para un niño…"

TK levantó la mirada, sus cristalinos ojos azules se encontraron los cálidos ojos de los Yagami "…Sí, señor… yo estaré más presente… estaré presente, lo juro, me haré responsable… tomaré un empleo de medio tiempo y y ayudare con lo que gane y siempre esteré con ellas, lo juro"

Ambos adultos parecían complacidos con la respuesta; se volvieron a ver, asintieron y le sonrieron cálidamente. Sasuko Yagami se levantó y levantó al muchacho de un brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Te extrañaba, chico… todos te estañábamos, chico… Kari está en su habitación… sube… ¡pero, deja la puerta abierta, eh!"

TK se sonrojó aún más ante este comentario y asintió rápidamente.

"Gracias…" Dicho esto subió corriendo a tercera habitación al fondo, la puerta blanca estaba abierta, así que permitió que TK se recostara en el marco, absorbiendo la imagen con la que se encontró: Kari totalmente dormida, abrazada con un brazo de su enorme tigre de peluche y con la otra mano sobre su inflamado vientre.

TK entró silenciosamente, dejando a la chica… las chicas de sus sueños dormir… prediciendo un futuro más liviano junto a este hermoso par.

**Es todo corto y es muy de relleno… yo s…pero, estoy en finales… salgo en una semana y media… les juro que en vacaciones subo más capítulos, desearía poder haber trabajado más en este capítulo… :S ya me han dicho que no desarrollo muy bien las historias…pero no tengo tiempooo… perdón de verdad… y la ortografía jajajajaa es risible, pero prometo que apenas tenga tiempo voy a… no sé… revisar los capítulos y mejorarlos… jajajaja HEY! Nombres! Necesito nombres lindos que pueda tener 'La bebé' jajajaja den opiniones! :D dejen un revieeeewwwwwww**

**Fiito Takaishi **


	18. Capítulo 18

(TK's P.O.V)

Este fue EL día. Lo pasé todo con Kari, tal y como lo hacíamos antes: tirados sobre su cama viendo una película mala, riéndonos de los personajes y su pésima actuación; comida chatarra, bromas, chistes… ¡Esta es la vida! Así era siempre cuando éramos mejores amigos, cuando la vida era tranquila y sencilla.

"Y… ¿Has pensado en algún nombre que te guste?" me pregunta Kari con un brillo inocente en sus grandes ojos cafés.

Lanzo un gran suspiro y me encojo de hombros, "¿En cuáles has pensado?" Le pregunto mientras le pico delicadamente el vientre.

Ella ríe y finge estar lastimada, "¡Abuso familiar!" me reclama mientras me pellizca la mejilla.

"¡Ay, ay, perdón!" rió yo mientras la miro. ¡Qué linda es! ¡Cómo brilla!

"Jeje… No, respondiendo tu pregunta… no" Kari frunce un poco el ceño por unos segundos, después me vuelve a ver y me saca la lengua juguetonamente, gesto que no tardo en responder, logrando sacarle aún más melodiosas risillas.

Entonces… su expresión cambia y se pone más seria, "TK… te extrañaba mucho, ¿sabes?... tenía miedo de que me… dejaras sola... y a la bebé… yo…" De pronto siento que mi corazón cae ante la expresión de Kari, se ve asustada y algunas lágrimas amenazan salir de ese par de piedras preciosas.

Me apresuro a tomarle ambas manos y besarlas, "Lo siento, Kari… las cosas no han sido nada simples últimamente, perdóname por favor, yo… las cosas-"

"No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres, TK… Solo me alegra que ya estés aquí… ¿Cómo te fue con mis padres?" Ríe un poco antes de darme una mirada de simpatía y de pronto sentí que mi mundo se ablandara; Así de fácil me perdona... quizás no merezco a una chica tan… pura...Tan… linda…

"Estuvo bien. Hable con ellos… les conté mi situación… parecen perdonarme… creo… espero"

Kari toma mi mano delicadamente, me mira directamente a los ojos con su mirada cálida y amorosa y emboza una gran sonrisa.

… Tan perfecta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Después de lo que fueron unos minutos, en lo que a mi parecen no fueron más de un par de segundos, Kari ríe un poco y mira su vientre.

"Espero que tenga tus ojos"

¿Uhm? La miro con confusión, para mi ella tiene los ojos más hermosos y cálidos que hay.

"Tus ojos…" me repite ella, seguramente al ver mi cara de confusión.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Y lo preguntas?" ríe ella un poco, "Tus ojos son hermosos, son tan… profundos, tan… azules, es como si pudiera perderme en ellos y navegar entre esas aguas… son como ventanas, tan llenas de inocencia…" empieza a balbucear mientras acaricia su vientre y me vuelve a ver directamente a los ojos.

Suspiro un poco y niego con la cabeza "En realidad yo esperaba que tuviera tus ojos… son cálidos y tan llenos de…"

"¿…Luz?" me ayudó burlonamente.

"¡Sí, eso!" río yo mientras le acaricio el cabello.

….

….

"Takeru… ¿crees que estamos listos para esto?.." me vuelve a ver, su semblante lleno de angustia mientras se deja mimar por mí.

"… Sí… saldremos de esta… los tres juntos" Le sonrío reconfortantemente; la verdad no sé de donde sale ese valor, supongo que viene de mi necesidad de protegerla… ahora Kari será mi vida... Kari y la bebé.

Ella sonríe más segura y asiente. "Así será…"

"¡UUUUPE!" entra Tai a la habitación de manera ruidosa mientras toca la puerta, aunque ya estuviera dentro.

Kari da un gran suspiro lleno de frustración, "¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Tai?"

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mis hermanitos?.. Mi sobrina"

Río un poco mientras Kari rueda los ojos, evidentemente divertida por las tácticas de su hermano. Tai se nos queda viendo con reproche.

"Enserio TK… Estar tirado en la cama de mi hermana menor y tenerla entre tus garras… no creo que eso ayude a ganarse puntos con tu cuñado" me regaña Tai obviamente como broma, sin embargo algo en sus ojos me decían que no era enteramente una broma; rápidamente me siento en la cama y levanto mis manos en signo de rendición.

"Fuera de mi habitación, Tai" Le saca la lengua Kari.

"¡Sácame!" Le reta Tai. Pronto Kari se levanta y empieza a perseguirle con una almohada; ambos salen corriendo de la habitación entre risas. Me alegro que las cosas estén tan relajadas para Kari… y que tenga una familia tan increíble y consciente de sus necesidades… pero, ¡Qué tipo de monstruo soy si me siento un poco celoso!

Verla juguetear con su hermano me hace pensar en el mío. Últimamente no nos llevamos tan bien… ¡pero, tampoco mal! Nunca hemos sido de bromear mucho ni juguetear. Mis padres, caso perdido… en especial con el toque especial del novio de mi madre.

Siento un suspiro salir de mí mientras observo a ambos hermanos entrar de nuevo a la habitación, seguidos de su madre, quien los regañaba por jugar bruscamente, en especial por la condición de Kari.

Ambos asentían ceremoniosamente a los regaños y tan pronto como su madre salió de la habitación reventaron en risillas. Los observo divertido hasta que mis ojos se conectan con el reloj de la pared.

6:30 p.m.

Gruño un poco mientras me levanto de la cama y me estiro un poco.

"Creo que es hora de ir a casa, fue bueno verlos"

Kari se mira triste por unos segundos, "¿No puedes quedarte a cenar?" se queja ella mientras muestra el puchero más tierno que he visto en toda mi vida.

"No… lo siento… volveré pronto, ¡Lo prometo!"

"¡Más te vale, Takeru!" Amenaza Tai mientras me despeina. Kari lanza sus brazos hacía mí y me envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

"Sí… más te vale…" Asiento un poco, mientras le beso ambas mejillas y acarició un poco su vientre.

"¿Quieres que llame a Matt para que te recoja?" pregunta Tai un poco incomodo ante las muestras de cariño.

Nos sonrojamos mientras nos separamos. "Nah… iré caminando, no es muy tarde"

"¿Seguro? Ya está oscuro, TK" me recuerda el de pelo alborotado.

"Sí, tranquilo" Me encojo de hombros mientras salgo de la habitación.

"Cómo quieras…" rueda él los ojos y Kari me sonríe dulcemente,

"Cuídate, TK… vuelve pronto"

"¡Lo prometo!" Me apresuro en despedirme de los Yagami y agradecerles la comprensión e irme hacía la casa de mi padre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ugh… esto es desesperante, quizás si tomo un atajo llegaré antes… aunque ya está oscuro… bueno, lo he usado antes, aún a peores horas y nunca nada me ha pasado… solo no debo hacer contacto visual con nadie y caminar hasta el final, sin titubear.

Mientras caminaba por el atajo, el cual consiste en un largo callejón lleno de indigentes y borrachos empecé a pensar en lo maravillosa que es Kari y en lo afortunado que soy al tenerla junto a mí. Hasta que choqué contra él.

"Kaichi…" Me sorprendo al verlo y al parecer él también… al menos por unos segundos.. Después sonríe como mismísimo guasón y yo sigo mi camino, ahora más apresurado que antes.

Me está siguiendo. Mierda… mierda… ¡Mierda!

"¡Eh, Takeru! ¿Qué cree que hace en un lugar tan peligroso, jovencito?" me reclama entre risas mientras me sigue a paso apresurado.

Está borracho. Pude oler el alcohol al encontrármelo.

Empecé a correr, no quiero admitirlo, pero estoy aterrado. "¡Takeru!" Vuelvo a ver hacía atrás y el tipo también está corriendo, me está siguiendo.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡Te voy a enseñar una lección sobre respeto a tus mayores!" Esto solo me hace correr aún más rápido, pronto puedo ver el final del callejón y puedo ver más autos pasar… más gente, ¡Ahí no se atreverá a hacerme nada!. Sin embargo, se está acercando mucho; nunca he sido lento… pero tengo miedo… ¡Tengo derecho de tenerlo!

En cuanto miro hacía la salida del callejón un auto bloquea la salida y siento como mi cuerpo se quiere congelar en ese instante.

"¡Takeru!"

Matt.

…¿Matt? La inconfundible voz de mi hermano y su figura salen del auto, lanzándome una mirada fulminante.

Vuelvo a ver hacía atrás y Kai se había detenido. Se abstiene a levantarle una ceja a mi hermano y vuelve de donde vino. Yo aprovecho el momento para entrar al auto de Matt, respirando aliviado.

Mi hermano entra al auto y se me queda viendo. "Eh…gracias hermano"

Él me lanza OTRA mirada fulminante, "Oh, aún no agradezcas nada…" lo vuelvo a ver y trago saliva… magnífico.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::::.

Matt no paró de gritarme todo el camino… y tan pronto que llegamos a casa me encontré con mi padre quien nos veía confundido.

"¿Cómo te fue donde Kari?" Sonrió él.

"Oh no, no, no… tú también me tienes que ayudar a gritarle…" pronto mi hermano le contó que decidí tomar un atajo cuando él ya nos venía advirtiendo de que ese era un lugar peligroso desde hace un tiempo… también le comentó de mi encuentro con Kaichi.

Papá se puso rojo.

"¡TAKERU! ¡En qué rayos estabas pensando! ¿No sabes lo peligroso qué es ese lugar? ¡E LO HE DICHO VARIAS VECES! ¡Kaichi te pudo hacer mucho daño!" Y así empezó un LARGO regaño… de ambos…

Me siento a escucharlos mientras asiento y me disculpo como tres veces por segundo, hasta que se cansan de gritar.

"No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fuiste, Takeru…" me reprochó el mayor mientras va a la cocina a tomar agua.

"Estas TAN castigado" me informa mi hermano. ¿Qué?

"Pff, ¡Tú no puedes castigarme!" ¿Pero, qué se cree?

"Oh, claro que puede" se involucra nuestro padre a la discusión.

"¿Ah?"

"Ya que fue Matt quien te salvó de ese maniático me parece conveniente que sea él quien te ponga el castigo… iré a dormir…"

"¡P-pero! ¡No es justo!" Mi padre me ignora y sube a su habitación. Matt permanece en sus brazos cruzados viéndome con fatalidad.

"Jaja, eh… gracias por salvarme de esta, Matt… sé que tú no me castigarías" Obviamente dijo eso para salvarme del castigo de papá, ¿no?.

"Ve a tu habitación, ya decidiré que hacer contigo"

"¿Qué? ¡No tienes dere- !"

"Escuchaste a papá, claro que lo tengo" Matt se estira y se dirige a la cocina. Hago un puchero, seguro me tocará ser esclavo de Matt, no es justo.

Matt vuelve con una taza de té y me lo da, "Tienes que cuidarte, TK… qué si no te hubiera sacado de ahí… ¡el tipo estaba sobre tus talones, Takeru! Solo no quiero que te hagan daño, deja de hacer cosas estúpidas, ¡Por favor!"

Siento un suspiro salir de mi y asiento, "Lo siento… de verdad no pensé que me lo fuera a encontrar y quería llegar antes a casa…"

"¿No pudiste llamarme, idiota? Yo hubiera ido por ti… ¡Sabrá Dios que te pudo hacer ese tipo!"

"… de verdad lo siento…" bajo la mirada y jugueteo con mis dedos; sé que mi hermano está preocupado.

"Si bueno… eso no te salva del castigo que te voy a poner mañana" gruño ante el comentario y el ríe.

"Ve a tu cuarto"

"¡Son las 7:30!" me quejo.

"¡Tendrás tiempo para pensar!" se burla él y rueda los ojos, "Lee algo o algo, pero sube ya"

"¡No he comido!" me vuelvo a quejar, sonando como un niño pequeño.

"Sobreviras sin cenar una noche" me guiña un ojo y señala las escaleras. Sin más opción las subo sin antes volver a verlo con desdén.

"¡Y nada de televisor, ni música, ni celular, eh Takeru!"

Magnífico. 

**Otro de rellenoooo! ¡No seas tan bárbaro! Pero, al menos ya puse más de la relación de TK y Kari y donde se dirige… otra vez… caligrafía y ortografía… perdón… jajajaja ¡aaaah! ¿Costaría mucho dejar un review? Mentiraaa (no!)…(seh… maso) jajaja tengo ampliación de derecho penal… magníiiifico! Jajajaja que tristeza! Ojala les haya gustado… dejen reviews para ver que tal! :D eeeh los los amo!**

**Fiito T. **


	19. Capítulo 19

(TK's P.O.V)

Matt es la peor persona del mundo. Lo juro, lo es. Han pasado 4 días desde el fiasco en el callejón donde tuve un 'encuentro cercano' con Kai y desde entonces he estado castigado. Cualquiera pensaría que Matt sería benévolo conmigo, pero no… Desde hace cuatro días no he podido estar en contacto con ningún aparato electrónico (menos el teléfono, Matt me deja hablar con Kari una vez al día… 20 minutos… cronometrados…); he tenido que limpiar el apartamento, a profundidad; he tenido que ir a la cama a las 9:30, ¡9:30!; no puedo salir pero ni al jardín; y como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, no me deja comer postre ni nada así. A papá le parece muy entretenido verme sufrir y ver lo estricto que puede ser mi hermano, pero a mí no me causa ninguna gracia.

"TK, cuando termines de aspirar la alfombra quiero que me ayudes con las guitarras, están un poco polvorientas, ¿Quieres?", dice Matt mientras me sonríe. Mi única respuesta es fulminarlo con la mirada, es que, ¿en cerio? ¿Quieres? ¡Cómo voy a querer limpiar sus asquerosas guitarras! ¡No, no quiero!

"Vamos, no me mires así, este es tu castigo, tú te lo buscaste solo" me recordó mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Eres demasiado injusto, hermano…" le recriminé con resentimiento decorando mi tono de voz. Él suspira y niega con la cabeza, "no estoy siendo injusto, Takeru, ¡Tú fuiste injusto al casi matarme de un susto! ¿Qué si yo no hubiera estado ahí? ¿Has pensado en qué te habría hecho ese tipo? ¡Estaba ebrio, pudo hasta matarte!" exclama mi hermano con sus ojos grandes como platos.

"Estas exagerando, Matt…"

"No, no lo estoy y tú lo sabes" sí, lo sabía, pero eso no significa que yo quiera admitirlo. Doy un suspiro y sigo aspirando las alfombras. Matt también suspira, pero como una muestra de su frustración.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" se preguntaba así mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se metía a su habitación.

Al terminar de aspirar y limpiar la vasta colección de guitarras de mi hermano, me tiré en el sillón y di me quedé ahí, con los ojos cerrados, descansando mis ojos. Sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí, pero no dijo palabra, la persona junto a mí no era Matt ya que él no pesaba lo suficiente para hundir tanto el sillón.

"No sé cómo puedes observar a tu hijo torturarme y no hacer nada…" le recriminé a la persona junto a mí, no abrí los ojos, puesto que ya sabía que era mi padre.

Él soltó una risa por lo bajo y empezó a desordenar mi ya desordenado cabello, "¡Aaah, si algo me hace es feliz, ahora sé que Matt algún día será un padre estricto!"

"No sé cómo eso pueda hacerte feliz…"

"Ya, ya, no me hagas pucheros, es solo una semana, seguro puedes aguantar un poco más…"

Abrí los ojos y lo volví a ver, intentando hacer que mi mirada fuera triste; si de algo puedo estar orgulloso es de mi mirada de 'perrito desolado', nunca fallaba, "Pero, papáa… Kari me dijo que mañana los chicos irían al cine y de verdad quiero ir…"

Mi padre suspiró ante esto, "Si quieres ir tendrás que hablar con tu hermano, no conmigo…"

"Pero, él no me hará caso, me dirá: 'Te lo mereces, me diste un susto terrible, blah, blah, blah…" expresé mofándome de la voz de mi hermano. Mi padre ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza, "Tú tendrás que convencerlo, a mí no me metas"

"Oooh, por favor, si tú le pidieras que me levante el castigo seguro lo hace"

"No, Takeru, ya te dije que esto es entre tu hermano y tú, no me metas"

"Ugh… ¡Bien!" Me cruzo de brazos, molesto, y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Mi padre suspira y siento como se levanta del sillón, "¿Te gustaría un poco de té?"

"No quiero té" gruñí entre dientes. Casi estoy seguro que mi padre rodó los ojos antes de partir a la cocina. Ok, papá no me ayudaría, pero estoy seguro que alguien más si podría ayudarme…

"¡Matt!, ¿Puedo llamar a Kari ahora?" la respuesta de mi hermano se escuchó desde su habitación: "¡20 minutos, Takeru!" rodé mis ojos, tomé el teléfono y marque a la residencia Yagami.

"¿Hola? Señora Yagami, ¿cómo esta?... Bien, me alegro… No, Kari no… ¿me podría comunicar a Tai?... ¡Gracias!"

"¿Moshi, moshi?" escuché la voz de Tai al otro lado de la línea y sonreí.

(Timeline)

"Maaaaatt…" Me acerque a mi hermano con voz suplicante y dándole mi mirada más adorable. Él me vuelve a ver con una ceja levantada mientras gruñe un poco, "¿qué quieres?"

"Mañana es domingo…"

"Eh, si… y el día que sigue es Lunes y después viene Martes… Rebecca Black ya me enseñó los días de la semana"

Ruedo mis ojos, aún estaban frescos estos chistes de Rebecca Black, cómo odiaba a la chica… pero bueno, a lo que vinimos, "Es que mañana mis amigos van al cine y de verdad, de verdad quiero ir"

Matt suspira, "TK… ¿no pueden esperarse hasta la otra semana?"

"Porfavorporfavorporfavor, nunca salgo ni hago nada…" me quejo mientras jalo su brazo.

"¿Y se te ocurre salir ahora que no puedes?"

"¡Ay, Matt! ¡No seas injusto!" Matt suspira, "yaya, lo voy a pensar, ¿sí?" Hago pucheros y asiento, Tai me ayudaría a convencerlo.

"Bueno… pero, de verdad quiero ir… además ya no hay nada más que limpiar y ya no tienes como torturarme" Matt se ríe ante esto, "Pero, ¿Por quién me tomas? Siempre voy a encontrar formas de torturar a mi hermanito, siempre"

Ruedo mis ojos y suspiro con frustración, "Ah no, pues gracias, me alegra mantenerte entretenido"

Matt se ríe de nuevo y me despeina, "bueno, ya que estoy de tan buen humor vamos a mi cuarto a ver una película"

"¿No se supone que no puedo hacer nada entretenido?" le recuerdo levantando una ceja.

"Ah, pues si no quieres…"

"¡—Okok! Vamos" Matt me toma de los hombros y me guía a su habitación, ahí vemos un maratón de películas de terror, maldito Matt, él sabe que yo detesto las películas de terror, pero lo hace al propio, yo sé que es así, no hay otra manera de verlo… pero aún cuando estoy viendo como torturan a una chica en el televisor, estoy feliz, digo… aún hay cosas malas en mi vida: mi madre me ignora, el novio loco de mi madre quiere cazarme como si fuera algún tipo de animal salvaje, mi hermano y mi padre están más paranoicos que nunca, la gente en la escuela aún me señalan y hablan mal de mí y encima de todo voy a hacer padre, cuando no puedo ni cuidarme a mí mismo. Pero, aún así sé que mi familia me adora, y si son paranoicos es porque les importo, ahora sé quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos y…. aún cuando no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer: ¡Voy a ser padre!, entonces…quizás y solo quizás las cosas no estén tan mal.

"Sabes que no te dejaré dormir en mi habitación, ¿verdad?" ríe Matt mientras aparece la escena de un montón de cuerpos tirados en el piso.

"Sabes que le diré a papá que me hiciste ver películas de terror si no me dejas dormir aquí, ¿verdad?" Le contesto con las manos cubriendo los ojos; Matt vuelve a reír y asiente, "Bien, bien, solo no mojes la cama"

A la mañana siguiente bajé a la cocina, donde estaban mi padre y mi hermano tomando té, Matt me vio bajar y me lanzó una mirada fulminando, "Hey, tienes alguna idea por qué es que Tai me dijo que me rayaría mi auto sino te dejaba ir al cine hoy" me preguntó mi hermano mientras yo le sonreía inocentemente.

"No tengo idea de que hablas…"

Matt suspira, "Bien, bien puedes ir… solo porque ya no tengo como torturarte"

"¡gracias, gracias, gracias!" Corrí y abracé a mi hermano mientras rodada sus ojos, "Ya, ya pues…" Me da un par de palmadas en la espalda y me suelta para servir mi desayuno; papá sonríe y se levanta, estirándose.

"Hoy tengo que ir a la estación, chicos, no volveré hasta tarde"

"¿Otra vez? Pensé que tenías demasiados feriados acumulados" exclamó Matt frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, lo sé… pero, ese lugar no puede funcionar sin mí…" dijo papá mientras se encogía de hombros, "solo no destruyan la casa" dijo guiñándome el ojo, haciéndome reír un poco.

Papá se levantó, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Matt y besó mi frente, "¡Pórtense bien!" y con eso salió de la casa.

"¿A qué hora te tienes que encontrar con los demás?" Matt me preguntó mientras me ponía el plato de comida frente a mí, "2:30", él asintió "Bien, pero yo te voy a llevar y recoger" rodé mis ojos y gruñí un poco "bien bien" Con esto él se fue a su habitación.

A la hora acordada me dejó en el cine y muy a mi desagrado se quedó conmigo hasta que no encontrara a mis amigos, "eres TAN paranoico" le dije frunciendo el ceño, él tan solo me sacó la lengua y se fue hasta que me encontré con Davis y Ken, Kari llegó 5 minutos después con Yolei, Cody duró unos 15 minutos en llegar porque tenía práctica de kendo.

A penas vi a Kari ella corrió a mis brazos, se veía preciosa en un vestido rosa, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros, recogido por unos pines amarillos; sé que la gente nos veía feo, la gente nunca reacciona bien cuando ve a una muchachita tan joven embarazada, pero no nos molesta en lo más mínimo.

Pronto me encontré riendo y bromeando con mis amigos, fuimos a ver una película cómica, elección de Davis, estuvo bastante buena, después fuimos por helados y nos sentamos en unos sofás que estaban en el centro comercial, poniéndonos cómodos.

"Kari, ¿Qué sabes de Patamon y Gatomon?" le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella sonrió, "están maravillosos, ¡Aaaw, deberías ver a ese pequeño digimon, es muy gracioso!" exclama sonriente, "aunque la pobre Gatomon siempre está cansada por seguir a su pequeño todo el día, me preguntó si así será nuestra niña…"

"puede ser…" río un poco, imaginándome a Kari persiguiendo a una pequeña niña, en su imaginación vio una pequeña niña de vestido rosa, coletas de color marrón y grandes y brillantes ojos celestes riendo y correteando por ahí.

"…¿Tk? ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kari riendo un poco, le sonreí un poco tímido y asentí, "Lo siento" me excusé mientras golpeaba un poco mi cabeza, ella rió y nos incorporamos en la conversación de nuestros amigos.

Davis y Yolei estaban discutiendo por alguna cosa, mientras Ken intentaba calmar a su novia y Cody parecía entretenido.

Demasiado pronto todos empezaron a partir, de pronto solo quedaron TK y Davis, Davis vivía por la casa del padre de TK, entonces le pareció de verdad tener que llamar a su hermano para que lo recogiera, podría caminar con Davis y después de dejarlo solo tendría que caminar una cuadra, no tenía porque llamar a Matt.

(Tercera persona P.O.V)

Pronto los dos tomaron camino e iban hablando de partidos de futbol y baloncesto en el camino, pronto llegaron a la casa de Davis y TK siguió su camino.

Eran ya las 7 de la noche y TK aún no llamaba para que fuera a recogerlo y cuando lo llamaba, TK no respondía la llamada; preocupado, Matt llamó al celular de Kari, para preguntarle cuánto más duraría en la salida.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Hola, Kari…"

"¡Matt, hola! ¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí… solo quería preguntar hasta qué hora planeaban estar en centro comercial" Kari no respondió.

"¿Kari?"

"Matt… nos fuimos de ahí hace más de dos horas…"

Matt se puso pálido, colgó el teléfono, tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo de la casa.

**Perdón por durar tanto en actualizar, igual que siempre, discuuulpen mi gramática y ortografía, la verdad no sé cómo rayos pasé español en el colegio! Por cierto gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews y se a los que están siguiendo la historia! Tomo en cuenta las sugerencias y si me es posible más adelante las voy a incorporar, gracias Rebecca Anabella por las ideas! Dejen su comentario, por misericooordiaaa, ahí en el botón azul, aquí abajitooo, xfavoooor! **

**Fiito T. **


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Chiquillos! Quizás no les guste este capi… no sé, ojala que sí, pero eeeh de verdad lamento mucho durar tantísimo actualizando… muchos me han expresado su descontento y se los juro que me gustaría hacerlo más seguido. Cómo me siento TAAN mal hice otro capi… debería estar leyendo a Zaffaroni, pero está bien… no, no me gusta como quedo… perdón… ¡Perdón! Eeeh, hay una corta referencia de sexo, les advierto. }**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Aaah y Digimon4ever, te juro, te juro, te juro que yo siempre he vivido preguntándome por qué esta historia tiene tantos reviews… sé que no es muy buena y que desde que tenía 13 años mi forma de escribir no ha mejorado, pero supongo que es por tenerla tanto tiempo jajaja :P aún así, intente no poner tanto diálogo. Espero que te parezca un poco mejor… **

(TK'S P.O.V)

El mundo no se detiene por nadie. Sin importar qué tan importantes creamos ser, no lo somos. El mundo, ¡LA VIDA! no se detendrá por ti… ni lo hará por mí… todo sigue, aunque no parezca así. Esto es lo que me llena cada vez que abro mis ojos para encontrarme con más oscuridad, no debería abrirlos, pero por cliché que parezca: Soy esperanza, y sigo esperando con toda mi alma y mi corazón que alguna vez al abrir mis ojos me encuentre con un rayo de luz, con una cara amiga, con una sonrisa cálida… su cálida sonrisa, sus grandes ojos cafés… una voz de aliento, las fuerzas para seguir; sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces cierre y abra los ojos…

No hay nada.

Ya no lloro más. Creo que ya acepté mi destino, ¿Será que así acaba todo? No puedo decir que he tenido una mala vida; durante las horas que permanezco en este confinamiento puedo ver escenas de mi vida, todo en mi cabeza. Ha sido buena.

No puedo decir que fui infeliz durante los primeros años de mi vida, porque sinceramente no puedo recordar mucho de eso y lo que recuerdo es a mi hermano haciéndome cosquillas, cantándome, tocando desafinadamente su harmónica para mí; disipando así los gritos del fondo emitidos por mis padres.

Nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo. Nunca me arrepentiría de eso, fue maravilloso. No puedo decir que no tenía miedo la mayoría del tiempo, pero aprendí tanto de esa aventura, además de que conocí a los que ahora son mis grandes amigos… y el amor de mi vida. Amor. A veces creo que soy demasiado joven para entender esa palabra, aún hoy no estoy seguro si lo que siento es amor… estoy casi seguro que sí es así, pero nunca se puede saber, ¿no? Supongo que es amor, porque cuándo abro los ojos espero ver su rostro; en vez de mis manos chocar contra este sucio y frío piso, desearía que mis manos acariciaran su vientre. Mi primera aventura en el Digimundo fue buena, muy buena… porque la conocí a ella.

El tiempo que estuve lejos fue difícil, cuándo a los ocho años mi madre tuvo que volver a casa de sus padres porque mi abuela había enfermado. Esos tres años en Francia también fueron buenos, extrañaba tanto a mis amigos, a mi hermano y a mi padre… pero no dejé que eso me alejara de la sociedad. Tuve amigos en Francia, aún me comunico con algunos. Sin embargo, mi abuela murió y mi madre no tuvo más razón para quedarse en Francia, así que volvimos… mamá obtuvo su viejo trabajo y yo la volví a ver. A ella y otros chicos, con quiénes compartiría nuevas y maravillosas aventuras.

La segunda vez en el Digimundo, hubo partes oscuras, sí; pero también partes muy buenas. Logré conectarme con muchos de mis amigos, en especial Cody, a quien considero mi hermano menor y aprendí mucho más de mi mismo.

Puedo decir que la cuarta etapa de mi vida fue después de derrotar a Malomyotismon. Todo era muy pacífico, logré tener cierta popularidad en el colegio por mi habilidad en los deportes, el lazo entre mis amigos y yo cada vez era mejor y Kari, mi bella Kari, siempre fue mi roca, mi mejor amiga, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Recuerdo vagamente que había pasado esa noche…

Esa noche hablábamos, como siempre, ella y yo siempre podíamos hablar de lo que fuera. ¡Lo que fuera! Aunque algunos podrían decir que dos adolescentes de diferente género que hablen inocentemente sobre sexo es imposible… pues, era posible. Ella y yo también hablábamos de eso, es triste admitir que éramos un par de ignorantes. En el colegio nunca nos hablaban de esas cosas y éramos demasiado tímidos para preguntar fuera de nuestro círculo de confianza. Ese círculo que éramos ella y yo.

Entonces ella lo dijo. '¿Y si lo intentamos?'. Recuerdo haberme paralizado y también recuerdo verla con incredulidad. Debo admitir que no quería, que tenía miedo y sé que ella también, pero recuerdo que solamente me encogí de hombros y le respondí: 'Sí tu quieres…'

De verdad que éramos idiotas. Sabíamos lo básico, sabíamos que podía quedar embarazada, pero… es que nunca se nos cruzó por la mente, creo que lo olvidamos por ese momento, solo queríamos saber qué era esa maravilla que tantos adolescentes mayores decían que era el sexo.

No, no fue algo terriblemente romántico ni hubo candente fogosidad, ni desbordábamos de pasión. En realidad, no le di sino un solo beso, en la mejilla, cerca de la boca y no la volví a ver a los ojos el resto del acto, me daba tanta pena. Sé que ella sentía pena también, ella lo irradiaba. Recuerdo que sus manos torpemente dirigían las mías hacía su cuerpo, permitiéndome tocarla, mientras yo dejaba que ella me tocara libremente. Aún sin vernos a los ojos, completamente rojos, avergonzados.

Cuando empecé a penetrarla, ella se quejó de que le dolía, así que pensé que no hacerlo, sin embargo ella me pidió que siguiera; me dijo había leído que dolía al principio, pero después se ponía mejor. Así que seguimos, penosamente debo admitir que no duró mucho y al final tomamos turnos para bañarnos y me fui a mi casa. Después de eso nada fue igual. Ahora no debo mentir, para mí se sintió increíble y cuando volví a casa me masturbé pensando en ella y en lo que había pasado; pero después empecé a darme cuenta de que nada sería igual entre ella y yo, y me sentí morir.

Ahora se podía decir que la quinta etapa de mi vida es cuando todo se vino abajo. Mamá encontró un nuevo novio, nunca me cayó bien y Kari queda embarazada. Aunque que para ser justo, que Kari esté embarazada no es malo; al principio si, al principio cuando la gente son juzgaba…cuando los padres de ella le hacían la vida tan imposible, era malo… pero después empecé a ver la luz y empecé a darme cuenta de que iba a ser papá y creo que es una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida. Ahora Kai, el novio de mi madre, ahí si no le encuentro ningún lado positivo. Cuándo los golpes empezaron, las amenazas… terribles, se puso mejor cuando encontré apoyo en mi padre y mi hermano…. Pero ya ven, yo nunca aprendo la lección y a causa de mi terquedad me veo en este lío.

No estoy haciendo mucho sentido, lo sé… es que… ya no pienso con sentido. Supongo que estoy muy cansado y débil para hacer sentido.

¿Dónde estoy? Pues, no lo sé.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Tampoco lo sé.

Yo… Yo estaba caminando hacía la casa de mi padre cuando sentí un golpe y desperté aquí. En el piso frio con las manos y los pies atados. Varios zapatos solían entrar… yo gritaba y maldecía, ellos me pateaban, me pegaban con palos, todo para callarme y lo lograron. Después de un tiempo deje de pelear. Ellos me traen un tipo de avena gris, es lo único que puedo comer desde que estoy aquí, sabe a rayos y debo comer casi lamiendo el piso porque nunca me han soltado las manos.

Después de un tiempo dejaron de acercarse, supongo que porque apesto, literalmente apesto. No tengo permitido levantarme a bañarme ni me dejan ir al baño, como se imaginarán soy un desastre. Al menos aún me tiran la comida lo suficientemente cerca para poder alimentarme.

Aún me pregunto si me estarán buscando, o se habrán dado cuenta de lo que yo ya entiendo: la vida sigue sin mí, no soy necesario. Aunque me hubiera encantado conocer a mi hija, abrazar a Kari, abrazar a mi padre, hacer las paces con mi madre. De verdad, por inútil que me parezca, espero que me estén buscando. Que me encuentren. Que me salven.

Pero si no ocurriera, sino me encontraran, si me tocara morir aquí… creo que lo entendería.

(Matt's P.O.V)

Un mes. El peor mes de mi vida, lo juro. TK desapareció hace un mes y no sabemos nada de él.

Papá y yo fuimos primero donde mamá y Kaichi, pero no estaba ahí. El bastardo juraba que no sabía dónde estaba, mi madre testificó en su defensa, diciendo que ellos estaban juntos cuando TK desapareció… aún cuando lo defendió, sé que ella estaba destrozada. Recuerdo que después de que la policía la interrogara ella fue a un rincón con Kaichi y hablaban en voz baja, pero yo estaba cerca y pude descifrar que ella le pedía que le jurara que él no tenía a su bebé. Él lo negó.

La policía ya no lo busca cómo antes. Cada vez que papá llama a preguntar le dicen: 'Hacemos lo que podemos, Sr. Ishida… por favor déjennos trabajar'; esto lo pone furioso. Sinceramente, a mí también.

Papá decidió sacar todas sus vacaciones acumuladas y buscarlo. Yo casi nunca voy a la secundaria, y cuando voy no dejo de pensar en mi hermano menor. Creo que los profesores me entienden y por eso me tienen paciencia.

Kari está destrozada. Aún cuando sabe que le hace mal a la bebé, ella no para de llorar día y noche. Su familia la intenta ayudar, pero no tienen mucho éxito.

Los demás, nuestro amigos, ellos también buscan, pero creo que… perdieron la esperanza.

"¿No deberías estar en el colegio, Yamato?" Pregunta mi padre cansadamente mientras se sirve una taza de café. Papá se ve horrible, su cabello se ve aún más… gris de lo habitual, tiene ojeras que le llegan a la nariz y está pálido y delgado.

"No tenía ganas de ir…", le respondo indiferentemente. Él suspira y me ve con una mirada triste y cansada, mientras que intenta sonreírme, la sonrisa más falsa que he visto en mi vida.

"Matt… A TK no le hubiera gustado que te pongas así…"

"¡No hables de él como si estuviera muerto!" le reprimo yo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Papá suspira otra vez y me toma de los hombros, "Lo siento, Matt… lo siento tanto… tienes razón… no te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar… lo último que se pierde es la esperanza… la esperanza… lo vamos a encontrar" empezó a repetir, casi a sí mismo, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba.

Odiaba ver a mi padre así de… ¿roto? De verdad que sí, así que lo abracé fuerte también, "Lo siento, papá, lo siento"

En ese instante mi celular empezó a vibrar, rodé los ojos, últimamente me llegan muchos mensajes de condolencias y no hay NADA que odie más que eso, así que decido no revisarlo aún… mi papá me necesita más ahora.

Horas después de hablar con mi padre decidí revisar mi teléfono.

_Calle 5, restaurante Yukito._

_S.O.S. TK_

Sentí mi sangre congelarse. ¿TK? ¡TK!

"¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁAA!"

**¡CHAN CHAAAAAAN! :D reviews? Reviews? No me hagan rogar, mi gente linda… un review, por fa, aunque sea para decir… "Dios, está horrible!" o o "Esto nunca acabará verdad?" o o "Que lindo, ojala actualices " soy feliz de todos modos, porrrrfa, algo, allllgoooooo ! O o "Dios mio! Escribes peor que mi hermanita de 5 años…" yo sé que lo hagoooo, yoooooo lo seee soy abogada… no necesito escribir bien…pffff ok, iré a llorar al baño :D los adoro! **

**Fiito.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Hace bastante no hago esto, pero… adivinen: Último Cap! Entonces, acá vamos:**

**Akira Grit Akaku: Gracias por leer! Y me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic… y mucho tiempo? Llevo siglos escribiendo este fic! Jaja! Claro, ahora me doy una vuelta por tu perfil ;)!**

**Rino Takeru: jajajaja! Gracias :) ojala este te guste!**

**Desconocido: err hoy :)**

**Anaiza18: Hola Yuri! Espero que este cap te guste… sé que no le doy mucho énfasis a Kari, sorry :/!**

**Saeko Evans: SI lo rescatan! Calma! Todo está bien… aunque soy culpable de que casi lo mato, jajaja ooh no! Gracias por leer!**

…**.: Pues acá está el final! :) jajaja paralizada? Ooh no! Pero bueno, ojala te guste cómo lo termine!**

**Ferdita99: jajaja! Aca estaaaa! :)! Ojala que te gustee!**

**NANA-J: ñaaa! Lloro más en el baño de lo que debería, ya sé! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora!**

**Hatsujaya: jajaja! Espero que aca se te aclaren! Gracias por leer!**

**Arturo: acá la conclusión! Ojala que te guste!**

**Lunnaris007: Me alegra que te parezca así!**

**Estefi: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que sientas que haya cambiado mi manera de escribir, y la verdad, es cierto… me pongo a leer los primeros capis y hasta me cubro la cara jajaja, me encantaría tener tiempo de reescribir uno a uno, pero ahorita se me hace bastante imposible, pero gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad que si :)**

**Dark-fallen-angel91: gracias, gracias y gracias! Ojala este también te guste!**

**Rodri: sii, perdón, sé que a Kari y a los demás no los incluyo mucho :/ quizás un día tenga tiempo de reescribir esto y agregarle cosas :)**

**Imaco: Yo see! Verdad que si? Pensé que hacer algo triste, pero no tuve el corazón para hacerlo! Ojala este te guste ;)**

**Guilty of Loving You:nyaaa! Gracias! De verdad y es que lo pensé y la verdad es que ningún niñato de 15 años es muy profesional en esto del sexo y no creí que fuera algo muy tierno, sino más bien como muy raro e incomodo.**

**Azurita: perdón por demorarme tanto :( ojala te guste este cap!**

**Soldado dragon: Ojala éste esté un poco mejor!**

**: jajajaja ya sé! Soy demasiado cruel! Gracias por leer! Espero que este te guste.**

**Blanse: Si… sé que me enfoco así como demasiado en TK… quizás cuando tenga tiempo de reescribir esto pueda incorporar otras cosas, como la perspectiva de los demás.**

**Natsuki Aiko: soy terrible en escenas lemon! Así como terrible jajajaja Ojalá te guste este cap.**

**Sebalex: ojala te guste este cap :)**

**Lord Pata: jajajaja siii, como es mi personaje favorito, disfruto demasiado hacerlo sufrir. Ojala te guste este capi!**

**Yuri: Ay muchísimas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste mi historia, ojala te guste el final.**

**ZeroStyle2x: Ojala te guste este capi! Gracias por leer! :D**

**Y aquí vamos… de verdad espero que les guste!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

(Hiroaki's P.O.V)

Es difícil, no diré que no. Cada día que pasa siento como poco a poco otra parte de mi muere, ¿será que algún día lo vamos a encontrar?, ¿será que algún día podré tenerlo cerca de nuevo?. La verdad es que no existe día en que no me arrepienta de haber pasado tan poco tiempo con él, no haberlo instruido bien en la vida… quizás si le hubiera dado LA plática… o si le hubiera dicho 'no le hables a extraños' cuando él era pequeño… pero, ¿es que Natsuko nunca vio la necesidad de decirle todo eso?

"¡Papá! ¡PAPÁAAA!" se escuchó el grito desesperado de mi hijo mayor, pronto entré en pánico.

"¿Qué ocurre, hijo?" le pregunté preocupado. Pronto mi hijo puso su celular en mi cara para poder leer el contenido. Suspiro, tomo el celular y lo alejo un poco para ver mejor.

_Calle 5, restaurante Yukito._

_ S.O.S. TK _

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a leer. ¿Takeru? ¿Será posible?... Calle 5, restaurante Yukito. Yo conozco ese lugar, queda como a una hora de aquí… sobre la calle 5 estaba el pueblo de Yukito, sin embargo hace unos 19 años el lugar se inundó y extrañamente la gente nunca más volvió ahí, haciendo el lugar algún tipo de 'pueblo fantasma'; dudo que haya alguien en ese lugar…

(Matt's P.O.V)

"Matt… esto podría ser una trampa" tartamudeó papá mientras sostenía mi teléfono en sus manos temblantes, su rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual.

"¡Pero podría no serlo!" exclamé, "Este podría ser TK, TK pidiendo ayuda… yo… yo debí revisarlo antes… ¡Papá, tenemos que ir!". Mi padre asintió, "Llamaré a la policía para que lleguen ahí… ve al auto, estaré contigo en unos segundos" instruyó mi padre y yo obedecí rápidamente. Pero, ¿Calle 5 de dónde? ¿Cuál restaurante Yukito? Papá subió al auto mientras aún hablaba por teléfono.

"Sí, sí… creo que es ahí, gracias, nos vemos" papá colgó el teléfono y suspiró antes de iniciar el auto y conducir rápidamente. "¿Sabes dónde es?" pregunté con angustia; "Creo que sí… me temo que creo que sí"

Después de una hora de camino el escenario cambio radicalmente. Las calles se veían más despobladas, las casas deterioradas, uno que otro borracho tirado en la calle. "¿Papá…?" él solo suspiro, "Un pequeño pueblo que cayó en la desgracia unos 8 años atrás… situado en la calle 5… mi papá me traía aquí cuando era niño… al restaurante Yukito…"

"¿Crees que de verdad esté aquí?"

"Eso espero, Matt… aunque… yo… solo espero que esté bien"

Pronto llegamos a un gran establecimiento, ya bastante destrozado, pero es fácil notar que tuvo sus momentos de gloria. 'R s t u r nte Yuk to' decía el enorme letrero, al cual le faltaban varias letras. Papá suspiró, "Quédate aquí, Matt..." dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del restaurante.

"¿Qué? ¡No esperarás que me quede aquí afuera, yo puedo ayudar a buscarlo!" ¿Pues qué cree que soy? ¿Un niño? ¡Es mi hermano de quién hablamos!

"Matt… por favor, puede ser muy peligroso… solo quédate aquí" y con eso entró… evidentemente no me iba a quedar ahí… ¡Qué iluso de papá si de verdad creyó que me iba a quedar fuera del bendito restaurante!

(Hiroaki's P.O.V)

Tengo sentimientos encontrados al entrar a este lugar, ¡tantos recuerdos de mi infancia! Pero… no sé si esperar que mi niño esté aquí o no… solo quiero tenerlo en casa, tomando un chocolate caliente o jugando videojuegos o lo que sea; mi corazón se estremece con solo la idea de que él haya estado encerrado en este horrible lugar por un mes.

"¿Tk? ¿Takeru?" llamé por mi hijo menor mientras investigaba el lugar. Graffiti, botellas rotas y vacías… ratas… pero nada de TK. Subí al segundo piso y nada… bajé de nuevo y nada, entré a la cocina mientras seguía llamando por él.

"¡Papá! ¡Ven a ver!" la voz de Matt resonó por el desierto lugar. Gruño un poco, pero voy de todos modos.

"Yamato, ¿No te dije que no entraras?" le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Él repitió mi mueca y me preguntó seriamente, "¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara afuera?" di un gran suspiro, la verdad no esperaba que me obedeciera.

"¿Qué me querías mostrar?" le pregunté cansadamente. Él sonrió y señaló el piso, había una pequeña puertilla. Fruncí el ceño y la abrí con cuidado, bajé las escaleras y solamente me encontré con oscuridad. Prendí un cerillo e intente iluminar el lugar… la imagen que me recibió… esa imagen nunca saldrá de mi mente… esa imagen plagaría mis pesadillas.

Mi hijo. El pequeño que abrazaba mi pierna siempre que volvía de trabajar y me daba una adorable sonrisa, estaba tirado en el piso… se veía horriblemente delgado; morado y rojo contrastaban con su muy pálida piel, habían ratas por todo lado… el olor era horrible… ¿Está muerto? ¿M-mi precioso hijo menor está muerto? Miré con terror hacía la escena hasta que el cerillo se apagó… pronto prendí otro con lágrimas en mis ojos… pero esta vez… él me estaba viendo. Esos enormes ojos celestes… gran grandes y vacios me estaban viendo fijamente. Sentí un escalofrío pasar por todo mi cuerpo, pero no fui capaz de moverme.

El cerillo otra vez se apago. Esta vez no me apresure a prenderlo y solo sollocé. "¿Papá?" voz preguntó desde arriba, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Está ahí?" la voz de Matt estaba llena de pánico; pero no le respondí, de verdad pensé que mi hijo estaba muerto y que mi cabeza me estaba hacer alucinar al verlo despierto… hasta pasó por mi mente que era un fantasma o algo así…

"P—p-"pronto encendí otro cerillo y esta vez vi a TK intentando mover sus manos amarradas, él intentaba levantarse o moverse de alguna manera. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación, estaba asustado. Tiré el cerillo al piso, sin importarme ya no poder ver nada.

"¿T-TK?" me acerqué rápidamente y toque su mejilla.

"P—per—perdón…" mi cara se contorsionó para mostrar confusión, ¿se estaba disculpando conmigo? Pronto escuché sollozos del cuerpo debajo del mío.

"Shh… shh… t-te sacaré de aquí, todo estará bien… tú estás bien" Luces de focos empezaron a llenar el lugar, la policía había llegado. No les presté atención, solo me quede viendo a mi hijo… estaba atado de pies y manos, su cuerpo completamente golpeado… más delgado de lo que nunca había visto a nadie estar. Y le sonreí, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus pálidas mejillas.

"¡Traigan a los paramédicos! ¡Rápido!" escuché a alguien gritar tras de mí.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron muy rápido para mí: paramédicos y policías entrando y saliendo y yo solo me quedaba mirando perdidamente a mi hijo; sentía rabia y alivio, todo al mismo tiempo. Quién se atrevería a lastimar así a un muchachito, para qué… Pero, él está bien, está vivo, se pondrá bien y nunca… nunca más lo volveré a perder de vista.

"¿Señor…? Tenemos que llevarlo" Unos paramédicos detrás de mí me informaron mientras sostenían una camilla. Solamente asentí y observe como lo sacaban del lugar.

"¿TK? ¡Papá, qué ocurre! ¿Está bien?" Escuché la angustiada voz de mi hijo y pronto me puse de pie y salí del lugar.

"Todo va a estar bien, Matt… él va a estar bien…" intenté calmarlo mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos.

"P—pero se veía muy mal…"

"Estará bien, lo prometo, hijo… ya lo encontramos y eso es lo que importa" Matt presionó su cara contra mi pecho mientras se intentaba calmar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Un mes más tarde)

(Tercera persona P.O.V)

El día era radiante, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y risas joviales se escuchaban por toda la residencia de los Yagami. Era el cumpleaños de Kari, hoy cumplía 16 años y el hecho de que tenía encima un bulto de 7 meses no parecía angustiar a nadie en lo más mínimo.

"Cuuumpleaaaañoooos feeeeliiiiz, cumpleaaaañooos feliz te deseamooos a tíii" las voces desafinadas de sus amigos y sus correspondientes digimons resonaban mientras ella reía.

"¡Sopla las velas, Kari!" se escuchó a su hermano mayor, Tai, exclamar al terminar la canción.

"¡No olvides pedir un deseo, Kari!" Le recordó Mimi, quien se estaba quedando en casa de sus tíos y ahí se quedaría hasta que naciera la bebé.

Kari levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de TK mientas pasaba una delicada mano por su hinchado vientre. TK sostuvo su mirada y segundos después le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa; esto animó a Kari a cerrar los ojos y desear porque todo estuviera bien de ahora en adelante… a agradecer el hecho que TK estaba ahí, recuperándose, que nada mortal haya pasado… que su hija si tendría un padre.

Al soplar las velas dejó ir el miedo… el terrible miedo… y el pavor que sintió por todo el mes pasado. La inseguridad, la soledad, la vulnerabilidad que sintió al saber que , quizás, TK jamás volvería a casa.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen de TK acercándose a ella, apoyándose en su bastón, su figura aún no vuelve a ser lo que era antes, pero se recuperaba poco a poco: tanto física, como psicológicamente, pues al fin, tras una investigación descubrieron que había sido Kaichi quien había pagado por el secuestro de TK y ahora éste se encontraba en la cárcel.

Kari se acercó también y le dio un delicado abrazo mientras él le daba un cálido beso en la frente.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kari"

"Créeme, Takeru, lo es"

Todos aplaudieron mientras Gatomon y Patamon intentaban sin mucho éxito alejar a su pequeño Gutimon del pastel de Kari. Cuando los adolescentes vieron esto rompieron en risas.

"¡Nee, tenía que ser hijo tuyo!" se quejaba en son de broma la gata digimon.

Patamon frunce el ceño un poco mientras le saca la lengua. El más pequeño del trío estaba cubierto de pastel por completo.

Kari se levanta y lo carga, "Esta bien, Gatomon, yo me encargo" alejándose con el pequeño digimon en brazos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

(6 años después)

"¡Mami! ¡Mira qué lindo vestido me regaló tía Mimi, nee!" Una pequeña niña de espeso y largo cabello café y relucientes ojos celestes modelaba un coqueto vestido marinero azul con rayas blancas y un pequeño gorrito blanco sobre su cabeza.

Kari emboza un gran sonrisa al ver a la pequeña niña, "¡Qué bonito, princesa! Te ves muy guapa"

"Pero, claro que me veo preciosa, ne" Le informa guiñando su ojo derecho. Kari no hace más que reírse, no puede negar que su pequeña es un poco arrogante, ligeramente malcriada y terriblemente consentido; pero sabe bien que la culpa de esto es más que todo de ellos. Todo lo que la princesa quiere, se le da: Tiene 4 abuelos muy consentidores y es los ojos de varios tíos que están siempre dispuestos a bajarle la luna si así lo desea.

"¿Cuándo llega papi? Tengo que mostrarle mi vestido nuevo, ne"

"Sabes que está trabajando, princesa… llega dentro de dos horas" la niña hace pucheros al escuchar esto. Kari suspira y ve la hora, "pero creo que puedes ver a papá en media hora en la tele"

La niña arruga la cara, "Noo… papi es aburrido en la tele…" sigue con su puchero mientras vuelve a su habitación. Kari no hace más que rodear los ojos.

Takeru decidió seguir los pasos de sus padres y trabajar en el periodismo. No fue fácil, para nada fácil, especialmente porque ambos TK y Kari, tenían que hacer malabares entre sacar sus carreras, trabajar y criar a su pequeña… Sin la ayuda de sus familias y amigos jamás lo hubieran logrado, pero al fin, hace poco más de un año, ambos contaban con un título universitario.

Kari se convirtió en profesora de preescolar y TK, aunque apenas se había graduado, aprovechó las conexiones de sus padres y ya estaba dando noticias de las seis. Kari nunca se lo perdía, pero la pequeña Emi encontraba increíblemente aburrido verlo en la tele, '¡Papi es más divertido en persona, ne!' la niña siempre expresaba cuando le preguntaban porque no veía a papá en la tele.

Un par de horas más tarde un apuesto joven de 22 años llegó a casa cargando un ramo de lirios en cada mano. Al momento que puso un pie en la casa, la niña lo embistió, abrazando la cadera del hombre. TK rió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña con cuidado de no hacer caer el gorro de la infante en el proceso. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y con beso en la mejilla le ofreció uno de los ramos de flores. La niña chilló alegremente, tomó las flores y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

"¡Guti! Mira las flores que me trajo papi hoy, nee" La niña corrió en busca de su muy hiperactivo digimon.

TK se puso de píe para saludar a su esposa, quien esperaba su turno para dar la bienvenida a su esposo, éste le paso una mano con la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"¿Dónde están mis flores, Takaishi?" Le demandó su mujer en son de broma. Tk rió un poco y le ofreció el ramo, ella dio un suspiro y las fue a poner en agua.

Viernes, cada viernes TK compraba dos ramos de flores, las más vividas y coloridas que encontraba, ¿Por qué? Porque su hija había nacido un viernes y ese viernes fue el primero de su larga tradición.

Porque ahora TK podía decir que era la persona más feliz, su mundo estaba completo… era perfecto…

Fue un camino largo y tormentoso… hubieron días cansados y estresante… muchos los señalaban, muchos creían que no lo iban a lograr; pero, ¿saben? Si pudieron.

Es la maravilla de la esperanza: si la mantienes viva, llena de luz, todos tus deseos, por más difíciles e imposibles de lograr que parezcan, se cumplen. Después de todo así lo dicen el dicho: 'Después de cada tormenta viene un arcoíris'… y ahí en ese desgastado sillón marrón, con Patamon sobre su cabeza, Gatomon dormida en el brazo del sillón y su esposa a su lado, escuchando a su hija balbucear sobre su día, modelando su vestido mientras el pequeño Gutimon saltaba hiperactivamente junto a ella; TK lo supo: Encontró su arcoíris, eterno y majestuoso. Y sintió paz.

Fin

**¡Sí! Lo he logrado, sé que parece que el final fue apresurado, pero me pareció que era hora de darle un fin a esta historia y pues… creo que estoy complacida por como quedó… estuve a punto de dejar a TK morir, pero ñe! Muchos han estado conmigo demasiado tiempo como para hacer eso… gracias de verdad gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y pues, díganme que piensan, si quieren claro… y y y gracias :) **

**Fiito T.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola. Esto es como una introspectiva en Kaichi, el malo de la historia!. Últimamente he estado muy interesada en todo lo que es psicología criminal, supongo que son gajes de la carrera, he he, sinceramente tenía planeado hacer outtakes de la historia, pero esto surgió. Ojala les guste!**

**Me encantaría agradecer a ****todos**** los que aún me dejan reviews y favoritos y todo ! De verdad se aprecia, nunca pensé que este fic gustara tanto, sinceramente hasta me parece un poco cursi, pero estoy encantada que les guste. Uuuu Takary Takaishi: wow! Yo encantada que lo publiques, es que en el rev no se ve el correo, no te lo pude mandar, pero por mi genial que lo pongas en tu página, siempre que me nombres por ahí que lo escribe. Gracias! :D**

**Ojala les guste ;) **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kaichi Ochiko era un hombre grande, de cabello y ojos oscuros cuales contenían ira y odio incontrolable.

De lo que sabe de su infancia, podría concluirse que fue bastante… acomodada. Sus padres, ambos profesionales, contaban con buenos puestos en empresas importantes; Kaichi y su hermano menor, Shoichi se criaron en una de los tantas altas y lujosas edificaciones de apartamentos, un piso para ellos solos, pues sus padres viajaban mucho y solo tenían por compañía un viejo mayordomo que no se interesaba mucho por lo hicieran.

Kaichi desarrolló un peculiar gusto por el alcohol desde muy temprana edad, su hermano menor, como la mayoría de hermanos menores, siguió sus pasos. No era raro encontrarse a los dos adolescentes metidos en alguno de los peores bares de la gran y majestuosa ciudad de tokyo. Sin embargo, al pasar los años, Shoichi se repuso, se esforzó en sus últimos años de colegio y logró entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo, quizás la más prestigiosa del todo el país, pero ¿Kaichi? … No.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Ochiko percatándose de la precaria situación de su primogénito intentaron de todo.

"Si te preparas para el examen de admisión te compraremos un auto último modelo", o "Kaichi, si logras entrar a alguna universidad te pagaremos un viaje, donde quieras" y como último recurso: "¡Kaichi si no te repones te vas de esta casa y no verás ni una moneda de nuestra parte!"

Esa última amenaza funcionó, Kaichi aceptó y sus padres gastaron una fortuna en una carrera de fotografía que jamás terminó. Desesperado, el Sr. Ochiko decidió 'adelantar' la herencia que le dejarían a su hijo mayor, con la condición que se fuera, pues le causaba a la pareja vergüenza antes sus amigos.

Kaichi se fue, bastante complacido con el dinero, era suficiente, según él, para vivir una vida larga y tranquila sin trabajar. Claro está, kaichi no sabía nada de cómo administrar el dinero ni el verdadero valor de las cosas. En cuestión de dos años no tenía nada, decidió volver a casa de sus padres, pero estos ni la puerta le abrían. Su segunda opción era su hermano, quién sabía que hace poco se había graduado, pues le había invitado a la fiesta hace poco menos de unos meses, pero claro… Kaichi no fue; seguro Shoichi le daría dinero. Probó suerte y efectivamente su hermanito le proveído con suficiente dinero para estabilizarse hasta que encontrara un empleo, Kai rodó sus ojos ante la propuesta y se dedicó a ir a visitar a su hermano ocasionalmente por dinero hasta que este se aburrió y nunca más acepto darle un centavo más.

Kaichi se vio obligado a trabajar por primera vez en su vida a la edad de 29, era un portero y odiaba su trabajo, después de tantos años viviendo una vida de reyes... ¿qué clase de broma pesada le jugaba el destino? Pronto, gracias a la ira y la rabia que se acumulaban, se volvió increíblemente violento; su pasatiempo favorito era ir a un callejón oscuro y golpear lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, un día fue diferente, un día en medio de su usual batalla contra los recipientes de basura, se cruzó con un muchacho, no podía ser mayor a 16, tenía cabello rojo, evidentemente un tinte de los que son tan populares hoy en día y ojos cafés; el muchacho pasaba por el callejón, su callejón, Kaichi no se pudo contener, embistió al muchacho con todo el odio que pudo. Lo mató con su propio puño. Al pasar la euforia, Kaichi sintió sus ojos crecer como platos al ver su… su… obra maestra… era bellísimo, desde la perspectiva del hombre, la adrenalina al ver la sangre, los gritos de dolor y la desesperación del muchacho, quien no pudo hacer mucho al intentar detener los golpes.

Kaichi se sorprendió al percatarse que el muchacho tenía marihuana en sus bolsillos, esto solo lo vio como un extra y se felicitó ingiriendo la droga, dentro de la billetera del muchacho encontró un poco de dinero, pero sinceramente lo único que le interesaba era darle un nombre al bellísimo cuerpo bajo él, estaba interesado en saber a qué madre le había arrebatado un hijo… se preguntaba con extraña morbosidad si alguien extrañaría al muchacho… si llorarían por él… si alguien desearía su muerte por consumir la del jovencito. Y río y río, porque esa noche se sintió fuerte, poderoso y en control, al terminar la vida de un Ryoma Fujimoto.

Por alguna extraña razón fue decepcionante para Kaichi el hecho de que nadie se esforzó por encontrar a Ryoma… no lo había escondido tan bien; al parecer Ryoma tenía un verdadero problema con las drogas y su madre, soltera con otros tres niños, pareció aceptar que su hijo estaba muerto y no sufrió mucho por el acontecimiento. Una semana después encontraron el cuerpo del muchacho, confirmando las sospechas. Causa de muerte: pelea callejera. Nunca se investigo quién lo había hecho.

Eso le dio una entrada a Kaichi para atacar más muchachos, lo hacía esporádicamente, no tenía un método en especial para hacerlo y siempre evaluaba al muchacho antes, tenía que ser alguien con padres descuidados y usualmente abusaban de drogas, así era más fácil, pronto lo descartaban como problemas callejeros. Le encantaba, le daba vida, solo así soportaba su horrible trabajo como portero.

Kaichi sabía que era bastante atractivo, tenía un buen físico, tenía músculos, era alto, tenía una sonrisa grande y ojos con un brillo especial. Lo sabía y lo aprovechaba. Pronto logró encantar a una mujer, una oficinista tranquila, de belleza regular, no era la gran cosa, pero estaba dispuesta a darle a Kaichi un techo mejor al que tenía antes. Kaichi se aseguraba de ser siempre encantador y cortés, la tenía hechizada y aprendió que esta era la forma de vivir, encontrar mujeres débiles e inseguras que necesitan amor… claro hasta que no tuvieran nada más.

Estuvo juntado con 9 mujeres antes de que en un día lluvioso, ya a sus 43 años de edad, se cruzara con una mujer rubia, delgada con brillantes ojos azules. Sabía que la había visto antes, no duró mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de la mujer que daba las noticias al medio día. Era verdaderamente hermosa.

Su cortejo no fue muy forzado ni nada parecido, tomó su tiempo para hechizar a esta hermosa mujer. Salían casi todas las noches, pero no fue sino hasta después de un par de meses de salir juntos que la mujer le confesó que tenía dos hijos y uno de ellos vivía con ella. Kaichi reaccionó bien, se interesó por el mocoso y Natsuko estaba más que encantada. Pronto se lo presentó, Kaichi lo percibió como un nene de mamá, bastante tímido, tenía 13 años, pero intentó ser cortés y agradarle.

Takeru y él se llevaban relativamente bien al principio. Hasta que el menor empezó a notar cómo su madre había cambiado desde que estaba con Kaichi. Natsuko empezó a estar corta de dinero, Kaichi sabía manipularla bien, cuando Takeru empezó a reclamar Kaichi convenció a Natsuko que a su hijo le hacía falta una mano dura.

Ahí fue cuando Kaichi empezó a golpear a Takeru. No iba a mentir, se sentía bien, le encantaba infringir dolor, sabía que Natsuko le molestaba, pero ya la tenía… adiestrada… Pronto todo el problema del embarazo de la amiguita de Takeru explotó, Kaichi tenía que admitir que eso le molestaba más de lo que debería, suponía que poco a poco empezó a tener algún tipo de cariño enfermizo al muchacho… quizás eran sus gritos y cómo rogaba para que no lo lastimara más…

Pero quizás, solo quizás, lo que más le molestaba era el padre del muchacho. De la nada se empezó a involucrar y Takeru encontró asilo en casa de los Ishida. Eso molestaba a Kai mucho. Quería al maldito bastardo en su casa, bajo su zapato, junto a su madre… eran una familia.

Pronto supo que lamentablemente, TK no iría a casa, aún si fueran a juicio lo más seguro es que Takeru alegara violencia domestica y nunca lo tendría de vuelta. Tomo una decisión, tomaría al muchacho por la fuerza… lo mataría… así no estaría con ese horrible hombre. Sabía que no podía hacerlo él personalmente, no podía ir por el muchacho, por lo cual simplemente tendría que contratar a alguien que lo hiciera por él. Kai lo terminaría, él sería quien lo matara.

Sí, ese era el plan. Pero, lo tenían tan vigilado que era imposible tener un momento para ir al viejo restaurante y terminar con el muchacho. Había sido descuidado, sospechaban de él, no importa que tanto lo defendiera Natusko, era inútil.

Un día tranquilo, estaba sentado frente al televisor cuando escucho a Natsuko en el teléfono.

"¡Lo encontraron, Kai, amor, está bien!"

Kai intentó no entrar en pánico y simplemente sonrió. "Maravillosas noticias"

Al día siguiente recibió la visita de Ishida Hiroaki, quien disfrutó de la posibilidad de molerlo a golpes por unos largos 20 minutos antes de que llegara la policía. Y solo una semana después estaba en medio de un proceso penal en su contra, se mantuvo compuesto todo el tiempo y ante las miradas inquisidoras de los jueces simplemente presentaba una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Cómo se declara?"

"Inocente" Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Podía escuchar a Natsuko llorar en el fondo, delicadamente se dio la vuelta para sonreírle, cosa que solo provocó que Hiroaki le diera una mirada asesina y pasara su brazo por los hombros de la mujer en forma de consuelo.

Kaichi suspiró mientras inspeccionaba el salón. Era una verdadera pena que Takeru siguiera en el hospital, le hubiera gustado verle acá. Pronto le pidieron que se retiraran para deliberar. Kaichi pidió ir al baño, una vez en el cubículo dio una sonrisa triunfal al mismo tiempo que ingería unas 2 capsulas de soda caústica y salió momentos después solo para colapsar en el piso segundos después.

Kaichi murió 10 días después, sus órganos internos poco a poco se fueron quemando hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más. Pero en su mente, Kaichi se sentía un ganador, había muerto en una cómoda cama de hospital y no se terminaría pudriendo en una celda por el resto de su vida. Ganó.

**Ojala les haya gustado. Como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
